


Weathering the Storm

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Graphic Violence, Hurt and comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 58,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Tora races to save Poppy. She braves the storm. Will he make it in time?
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 284
Kudos: 348





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jourdan C. Tina O. and Katie G. for inspiring this fic. I kinda smushed all your ideas together. Hope you like it!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think down below. This will be a multi chapter fic, stay tuned for updates. I'm really excited about this one...so they'll be coming quick.
> 
> Song suggestions: Thunderstruck by AC/DC and I'd Come For You by Nickelback

Claude was breathing heavily. This shit was a lot harder than it looked when the other guys did it. Then again, the only guy he had actually seen do this was Tora and that man wasn’t human. Tora was a fucking animal, and it was his fault he was in this predicament to begin with. Glancing down, Claude immediately decided he had made a horrible decision. Not only was this a stupid idea under normal circumstances, he was doing it in low light and drizzle, the street lights below him offering little illumination. He finished the pull up, grunting as he reached up to grip the top of the railing with his right hand. His palms were sweating from the exertion, thinking better of the move he paused to wipe his fingers on his clothes, dangling there for a moment while his other hand held on to the vertical bar at the base of the platform in a death grip. Satisfied his hand wouldn’t slip on the damp railing now, Claude reached up and gripped it tightly before swinging the rest of his body up and over, pausing for a breather on the balcony. Hands on his knees, he panted deeply, trying to catch his breath. This one made three, only one more to go.

On the other side of town, Tora was bent over Poppy’s desk, flipping through the pages of the rainbow cloud notebook she had left in front of her computer. He knew he was off task but he enjoyed looking at her hand writing, the way she looped her ‘l’s and ‘e’s. It was just so her, softening up the edges of things that were supposed to be sharp. He admired her space themed bookmark reminding himself that this notebook belonged to an adult woman, not a small child as it appeared. Returning the notebook to its original spot he picked up her Ipad, seated on the far right corner of her desk in a pink organizer bin. For a reason he wasn’t willing to acknowledge yet, Tora was enjoying learning more about the girl who had made him weird ass rice balls early that night. His impulse was telling him he wanted to know what she kept as her screensaver. His money was betting on care bears. Tapping the center button he gazed down at the image on the screen. Hmm, not care bears, he was impressed, Mohammed Ali filled the screen, sweaty from his fight, his mouth open in a victorious bellow as Sonny Liston lay in a heap at his feet. She hadn’t mentioned boxing, the hit he’d taken made a bit more sense now though. 

Not for the first time Tora shook his head, this girl was an enigma. How could someone love something so violent and own, he looked back down at the rainbow notebook, that. Tora returned the Ipad, picking up her red tea cup instead. He was a little surprised by it, most people used travelers but of course his Bobby would have a tea cup, it was delicate and harder to juggle with your hands full, just like her. Returning the cup to its saucer Tora reached for one of the thick binders on her desk, curious as to what his little editor was currently reading, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Binder now forgotten, Tora placed a heavy hand on the back of her desk chair before fishing his phone out with the other. His eyes widened, nostrils flaring, as he read the notification. 

Tora was sprinting for his car, the chair behind him spinning, his finger imprints still embedded in the soft material cushion. His original mission for the evening was lost to him, something much more important now on his mind. Barrelling through the door of the floor’s stairway, Tora took them three at a time before bursting out of the stairwell and into the underground parking garage. One minute later, the only evidence Tora had been there were the skid marks he had left on the floor of the garage.

Claude crouched down next to the sliding door, pulling his tools from his back pocket. He was pissed, his eyes still hurt. Squinting, he grabbed his pick, wiping the water off it. The rain was coming harder now, pelting against the sliding door around him. Fighting off the exhaustion of his climb, he set to work. He was getting his hands on that notebook. He’d hand it to Balthuman himself. Scharch and Martin could go fuck themselves. He didn’t need anyone’s help. He was getting that notebook before all of them, especially Tora. He hated that prick, what was his problem anyways? All he had done was talk to the guy, and what was up with the fucking strawberry juice? The guy was a fucking weirdo. Just like Quincey. They could both go be together for all he cared, fucking jerks; Tora with his cold as a cucumber attitude and Quincey with all his flouncing around. He was a mobster’s son; you’d think he’d be a little less, well, flamboyant. 

Peering through the glass as he worked, he could just make out the outline of the girl sleeping soundly in her bed. Claude wasn’t quite sure who she was, only that Tora had been trailing her. He in turn, had been trailing Tora. Dude had been acting real odd. Claude didn’t think in all his years of clan meeting he’d ever seen the man smile. In the last few days, Tora had grinned stupidly down at his phone so many times he’d lost count. Then, there was this girl, she just kept popping up. First at Chevy’s then at Quincey’s. Claude had watched her go into the apartment from his hiding place across the street; he hadn’t gotten a good look at her when she’d help the kid in, only when she’d come back for their bags. She was cute, in a girl next door kinda way. Not his thing at all, still cute though. Tora was gay. He had watched them all night. The handholding was a little peculiar but maybe he was playing long game, stringing the girl on until he got what he needed? Gah! Claude ran his hand through his wet hair. It didn’t make any sense at all. What could Tora possibly want with this girl unless she was connected to the notebook? She had to be. And thus, he found himself outside on her balcony, intent on breaking in and roughing her up until she told him what he needed to know. Tora had stayed for a long time, so long in fact Claude had needed to go to take a dump while staking them out. When he had come back, Tora’s car had been gone and the lights in her apartment were out. 

Thinking the coast was clear, Claude had waited another half hour, giving the girl time to fall asleep, and for the other lights in the surrounding apartments to go out before beginning his assent. Little did he know, Tora’s motion detector was recording obediently, high in the tree across the road, capturing his every movement as a storm began to roll in. 

Tora was gripping the steering wheel so hard he was losing feeling in his fingers. If he didn’t make it in time he’d never forgive himself. She didn’t deserve this. He should have just broken in days ago. He may as well have painted a target on her back himself. Fuck. He pressed his foot down harder on the gas, the rain coming down in torrents so thick his wipers were having trouble keeping up. Tora blew through his third red light. He’d deal with this quickly. Once he knew she was safe he’d go back to her office and finish this. She’d never know there had been someone scaling her apartment. Never know she was ever in danger. He’d make it. He had to.


	2. Joining the Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> Song fic: Run Away by Real McCoy (also just fun to dance to)

Tora blew through his third red light. He’d deal with this quickly. Once he knew she was safe he’d go back to her office and finish this. She’d never know there had been someone scaling her apartment. Never know she was ever in danger. He’d make it. He had to. 

Poppy was sleeping soundly when the boom of thunder woke her. She kept her eyes closed, listening to the rain as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her bed. She had always loved thunderstorms. Her apartment had a great view, she loved watching them rolling in, the sparkling lights of the city in the background. If she wasn’t so comfortable she may have even been tempted to get up and watch it. From the sounds of it, it was a doozy. The wind was howling now, rattling her old, mold infested window panes, the rain pelting them in torrents. Poppy smiled to herself, enjoying the noise. She hoped Tora was home now, the notion of him out in this made her frown. 

Claude was cursing up his own storm, competing with the heavens as they continued to unleash all their fucking bath water on him. This would be so much easier if his pick would stop slipping in the sliding rain. Scratch that. It would be infinitely easier if he could fucking see better. He had some choice words for Tora the next time he saw him alright. He just about jumped out of his skin at the sudden explosion of sound that shook the building. He hated storms. Finally, blessedly, the lock clicked. Claude had only felt this relieved before once, earlier in the week in fact, when Gyu had extended the ashtray to Tora. Slowly sliding the door open, Claude stepped inside the dark apartment. Grateful for the rain for the first time that evening as it covered the sound of his movements.

Poppy’s frowned deepened, her thoughts moving away from Tora. Something wasn’t right. It momentarily sounded like the rain was inside the walls of her apartment. And now it didn’t? Poppy’s entire face was scrunched up in confusion. Listening intently, she held her breath. She heard squeaking, water dripping, hitting her floor one drop at a time. Now that definitely wasn’t right. Tora’s words came rushing back to her ‘I woulda scaled this building in thirty seconds. Picked this lock in 10. Balcony burglary’s on the rise. It’s all over the news.’ Dread swept over her like a cold hand. Someone was definitely moving on the other side of her sliding wall. Pulling her pillow down to her chest, as quietly as she could, she slid out of her bed, propping her sheets around her pillow to make it look like there was a body lying among them. Tiptoeing silently to the other side of the room, she pressed herself up against the wall opposite the bed. Hiding herself in the shadows, she held her breath. 

Claude was cursing his wet shoes. They were making way too much noise. Thunder roared outside, well, he supposed that helped. If the storm hadn’t woken her, maybe he didn’t need to worry. Creeping into her bedroom he approached the bed, he was gonna punch her. Stun her long enough that he could tie her up with the wet rope attached to his belt. He wanted to do this clean. He didn’t like the idea of hurting a woman but he’d do it. If he was lucky the threat of another hit might be enough to wrap this up quick. If not, there was always the gun. Drawing his fist back, his elbow cocked, he threw a quick jab into…a pillow? “-the fuck?” he muttered into the darkness. 

Poppy watched him creep in, her heart hammering in her chest, she slid along the wall silently, eyeing the front door on the other side of the apartment. She wanted so badly to run, but she had to wait, shorten as much distance between her and escape before he noticed her. As far as she was concerned, he could have anything in her apartment he wanted, but she wasn’t about to stick around to find out what he took. Poppy’s brows rose, her hands flying to cover her mouth. He was going straight for her bed. So much for burglary, now she was worried she had a rapist on her hands. She watched on in horror as he poised himself to hit her makeshift self. She was getting out of here, she wasn’t anyone’s victim. His fist slammed down into her bed, and Poppy took off like a deer running from a gunshot. She was three feet from the door when she felt his fingers in her hair. Before he could close his grip, she planted her feet the way her Dad had taught her and swung at him with the most ferocious right hook she’d ever given. 

Claude was after her the minute she pushed off the wall, damn the bitch was fast, but he was faster, reaching for her, he felt the strands of her hair against his fingers. She was done. He had her. Then suddenly, there was a fist flying out of the darkness, sending him stumbling back two steps. Shaking his head, Claude wiped the blood away from his nose with his wrist, eyeing the now open and empty doorway. She was gonna pay for that, he seethed. No more quick for her. Not even if she begged. 

Taking the stairs as quickly as her feet would fly, Poppy was panicking. She had a twenty second head start max, and that was only if she had hurt him as much as she hoped. Her fist was throbbing. She hadn’t thrown a punch like that in a long time. With her next breath, she heard him in the stairwell behind her. What should she do? She cursed herself for not grabbing a weapon earlier, her mind being too clouded with flight instead of fight. From the looks of him, he had at least a foot on her, maybe a solid fifty to sixty pounds as well. A fist fight wasn’t something she’d win. She’d hurt him though, make whatever he was after incredibly difficult to acquire. She cursed herself for ever thinking it was nice not to have many neighbours. She had no idea which doors to bang on, if the apartment was vacant or if the person inside would even want to help. It was too risky, she’d go outside. She needed a plan! Maybe a rock? Oh god he was right on her heels.

Claude stomped down the stairs after her. Who the fuck was this girl? He was an MMA fighter, that had not just been a lucky shot. This girl had been fucking trained. He had screwed this all up. She hung around with Tora for Christ’s sake. How could he have been so stupid? She had been waiting for him, set up a decoy! She had looked so innocent at Quincey’s in her little pencil skirt. She was the embodiment of ‘appearances can be deceiving.’ Was she part of the Balthuman organization? A rival gang? He hit the final landing right after her, plowing through the still open door and into the rain. 

Poppy burst through the front door and into the storm, the cold rain soaking through her t-shirt and shorts as she ran. Her bare feet were slipping, struggling for purchase on the water slicked pavement. She headed for the tree across the street intent on using a tree branch to defend herself, she knew it wasn’t a good plan but at this point she was franticly grasping at any ideas that popped into her head. That was when she noticed the headlights. She ran harder, a new plan forming. The car was moving fast. Maybe, just maybe she’d be fast enough, it was risky but she was out of ideas.

Tora slammed on the brakes as Poppy flew by his car, Claude fast on her heels, the tires squealing loudly against the rain soaked pavement. He sat there for a half second stunned. He would never forget the sight of her, running hard, her legs pumping furiously, her rain soaked hair whipping around her scared yet determined face, her wet clothing gripping her like a second skin. Claude, chasing her the way a wolf chased a rabbit. In the next instant, Tora was out of his car, tearing after both of them, the Tiger joining the hunt.


	3. Thunder & Gun Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch. 3. I'll most likely have ch.4 up later tonight. If not, definitely tomorrow morning. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Song suggestion: Nothing's gonna hurt you baby by Cigarettes After Sex

In the next instant, Tora was out of his car, tearing after both of them, the Tiger joining the hunt.

Poppy let out a cry of frustration as she ran past, if the driver hadn’t braked they would have taken out her attacker! Normally, she would feel horrible for purposely trying to get someone run over. Now all she could think was that luck was not on her side tonight. She prayed that the driver might call the police for her. The idea of rescue buoyed her emotions, if she could defend herself long enough, maybe someone would come to save her. A loud bang rang out, reverberating in her ear drums. It was too close and high pitched to be thunder; she glanced behind her, a new wave of terror settling into her stomach. 

Claude shot at her again, fuck the bitch could run. He was done with this shit. Between the rain and his injured eyes, it was almost impossible to get a clean shot at her, not to mention the running. Damn it! Nothing was going right tonight. Why was she so damn fast! He was pretty sure she had tried to get him run over just now. Between that and the fractured nose, it was personal now. Now he was going to hurt her because he wanted to, not just teach her a lesson, consequences be damned. 

At that moment, Poppy hit the water, unable to go straight anymore, she hesitated a moment too long to decide if she should run up or down river. It was a deadly mistake, one that took long enough for Claude to get her in his sights. “Take one more step bitch and I’ll blow your fuckin’ head off.” Claude bellowed over the whip of the wind and rain. Poppy stood rooted to the spot, water running over the ends of her hair and off her fingertips, unsure as to what her next move should be. She started to cry. Her tears mixing with the rain, she was so cold, her bare feet sinking into the mud. She couldn’t just let this happen though. She was going to jump into the river if he got any closer. 

Tora cursed his clothing, the green long sleeved shirt becoming heavy with rain water. It made him just a fraction slower. In his line of work, he knew a fraction of a second could be the difference between life and death. It clung to him uncomfortably as he ran. So much for her never knowing she was in danger. He was gonna kill this punk. If he touched even one hair on her head, he’d make Claude’s death excruciating. Over the din of the storm he could have sworn he heard a gunshot. His heart seized hard in his chest, an unbidden image of Poppy clutching her stomach, a pool of red seeping around her hands had his heart in his throat. Another one sounded off, this time the imaginary wound was to her forehead. Tora couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be happening. He had tried so hard to keep her safe. Finally, blessedly, the rabbit and the wolf came into view. Poppy had her hands up, palms open in a pleading gesture for mercy. Tora couldn’t see Claude’s face only his outstretched arm, brandishing a gun at the small woman who had come to mean so much to him in such a short time. 

Claude fell forward, having been hit from behind by a train, the gun sliding out of his hand, skidding to a stop in the mud by Poppy’s feet. The pain was instant, his face bounced off the ground, shattering his nose, breaking a tooth. Tora flipped him over, pinning Claude’s arms under his knees; he sat on his solar plexus, making it as hard for the man to breath as possible as he hit him. Once, Claude’s cheekbone broke, twice, Claude’s eyebrow ring biting into the side of his hand as the force of his punch ripped it from his face. Three times, Claude’s jaw made an audible snap, he continued, the man’s face making sick crunching sounds as it gave way under his fists. Once his prey stopped moving, Tora stood, the rain cascading over him, attempting to wash the blood from his hands, face and chest. He was breathing hard, not sure if it was from the running or the adrenalin.

Poppy looked on in horror as Tora tenderized her attacker’s face like a piece of steak. A hand flying to cover her mouth, the other wrapping around her waist in a pathetic attempt to hold herself in the face of the violence she was witnessing. This wasn’t anything like what she’d seen on tv. This was so much worse. Even through the pounding rain she could see the way Claude’s head snapped back and forth under the force of each of Tora’s punches. She was grateful the force of the storm around them prevented her from hearing the impact of Tora’s fury. He was like a wild starved animal, ripping into its prey. He stood, looking every bit like a terrifying carnivorous animal, his clothing plastered to the muscles beneath, the very thing that made him so damn dangerous. She would never make the mistake of thinking him gentle again.

Tora moved towards her, determined not to scare her but needing to assure himself that she was safe. Pulling her to him, Tora examined her whole body, assessing her with his eyes and hands before cupping her face in his large hands, leaning in to kiss her forcefully. He begged her not to pull back with his mouth, caressing her with his tongue, insisting she prove to him she was ok. Unharmed, still the girl he had shared a meal with just hours before. 

Poppy was numb, acknowledging dimly that she was going into shock. She faintly registered Tora’s big palms touching her everywhere, her legs, arms, waist, abdomen, breasts, shoulders, neck, before kissing her. She gasped into his mouth, the kiss shaking her out of her daze momentarily. His kiss was demanding, he was drowning her, she could taste the rain water on his lips and his last cigarette on his tongue. She was still crying, her head cradled in his big hands. He deepened the kiss, one hand leaving her head to wrap itself around her waist, lifting her off the ground, crushing her to him. 

Poppy finally kissed him back, wrapping her legs and arms around him, pulling him closer, holding him tight. Tora finally pulled away, burying his face into the drenched hair at her neck. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry sweetheart.” He mumbled, his lips warm against her cold skin. “This is all my fault, I’m so sorry.” Not giving her a moment to respond, Tora scooped her into his arms, one of his big arms braced her back, fingers curled around her shoulders, the other under her knees. Filled with shame, Tora walked them back the way he had come, stopping to kick Claude’s piece into the river before climbing out of the ravine. 

Ignoring his still running car, aside from kicking the open door closed, Tora carried her back up to her apartment, setting her down gently on her bed. She was still crying, he had noticed it when they had entered the building, she wasn’t sobbing, the tears silent, leaking from the corners of her beautiful eyes. He lowered himself to his knees at her feet, his hands settling on his own thighs, not sure if it was ok to touch her now. “Sweetheart? Poppy? Baby girl will ya look at me? Please?” She was staring right through him, as if he were a ghost. “Poppy I’m so sorry you had to see that; that he tried to hurt you, that you were ever scared. I’m so sorry.” Tora grit his teeth, fighting off the sting at the back of his eyes. “But ya can’t stay here anymore. Ya have to come with me now.” He wanted to leave her here. Desperately. He wanted to make her take a hot shower, snuggle into warm pyjamas and then tuck her into bed all the while assuring her it was just a bad dream and she hadn’t just watched him beat a man to death. That someone hadn’t just attacked her in her apartment and chased her out into a storm. “Please Poppy, say something,” he pleaded, reaching for her knee.

The moment his lips left hers, Poppy had retreated back into the fog clouding her mind. She felt like she was underwater. Drowning in his words, ‘sorry’, ‘my fault’, ‘can’t stay here’, ‘with me now’, she recognized the words as they tumbled from his lips but they meant nothing to her. Until he touched her. It all hit her at once, running for her life, being shot at, the beating, his paws all over her, the kiss, his admission of guilt. Before thinking about what she was doing, her hand reared back, the sound of her slap reverberating throughout the walls of her apartment. Tora’s head had turned a fraction under the force of her open palm, the same palm that was now pressed to her mouth as she openly sobbed now, the force of them wracking her body. 

Tora was furious for a moment, his instincts screaming to hit her back. He let the fury seep out of his muscles slowly when he took in the site of her. He had deserved it, she could hit him as many times as she wanted if only she would stop crying. Her soft sobs were killing him. This woman should never be sad, he wanted to see her smile again, her eyes still fuzzy from sleep. He cupped her face in his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. “Please stop crying, you’re killing me kid. Please. I promise I’ll protect ya. I’ll keep ya safe. No one’s gonna hurt ya. Not while I’m here.” She threw herself at him, falling into the safety of his arms. He let her cry, cradled against his heart as he stroked her hair.

Moments, but what felt to Poppy hours, later, Tora gently detangled himself from her, acutely aware of every passing second, every one of her ragged breaths further fracturing the heart he didn’t think he had anymore. “I’m sorry Poppy, truly, I wanna let you sort through ya feelings but I don’t know what’s happening right now. I don’t know how much time we have. I don’t know what they know, if there are more of them.” He paused, his mind conjuring an image of Scharch and Martin, “We can’t stay here. Ya need to come with me. Will ya do that sweetheart? Will ya trust me? Please?”


	4. Warning Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch.6 is coming. I can't stop. This story just needs to come out. Three more days before I finish the whole thing. Four tops. Then I'll finish Part 2 of "Tora's Got a Big..."
> 
> Song suggestion: My Oh My by Blue October

“We can’t stay here. Ya need to come with me. Will ya do that sweetheart? Will ya trust me? Please?”

Tora had set her on the floor at his knees. His hands gripped her upper arms, steadying her as she tried to breathe easier, slowly recovering from her ordeal. She nodded at him, still not sure if she should trust him. He had saved her though, had come rushing out of the storm like a demon from hell. She wasn’t sure who the man by the riverbank was, or his connection to Tora. Hell, she wasn’t even sure who Tora was, not really. All she knew was that he was offering her security and she desperately needed to feel safe right now.

Raising her to her feet, Tora instructed her to change into dry clothes and pack enough for two nights. She did as she was told, collecting items on auto pilot, stuffing them into her monkey backpack. As she moved, she could feel the weight of his eyes on her. Without thought, Poppy stripped out of her shirt and shorts, peeling the wet panties away from her damp skin before sliding on a new pair. She grabbed a towel to wipe the mud from her feet and a pair of thick sweatpants before mindlessly pulling on the sweater Tora had thrown at her the day they met, zipping it up over her bare chest.

Tora had turned his back on her when she had shed her shirt, not wanting to upset her further by openly gawking. She had just been attacked, now was not the time to be coming on to her. What he had seen though, would have him sleeping restlessly for days. He was sure of it. She grabbed hold of his hand, tugging his attention down to her. “I’m ready,” was all she said. Tora noticed but didn’t mention her choice of attire as he led her towards the door, only pausing long enough for her to stuff her feet into sandals and lock the door behind them.

Tora held the car door open for her, impervious to the rain, he was already soaked to the bone, rain dripping from his hair and nose. He shot one more glance down at the ravine before climbing into the driver’s seat, locking the doors. The car was still running, the heater and the radio on, Blue October drifted from the stereo as he reached into the back seat for his gym bag. Pulling his towel and a fresh t shirt from it, he set them on his console before awkwardly stripping off his sopping shirt in the cramped space. Poppy kept her eyes straight ahead, focusing on the splatter of the raindrops hitting the windshield, determined not to be affected by the shirtless god beside her. She had just been shot at for heaven’s sake. Now was not the time to be thinking about his body, or how good his mouth had tasted against hers.

Tora dried his skin as best he could before throwing the towel over his head, scrubbing it in an attempt to dry his hair. He desperately wanted out of his wet pants but there wasn’t anything he could do about that now. Tossing the towel over his lap he reached for his shirt when he noticed the blood. The side of his hand was bleeding. He distantly wondering how that had happened before he remembered Claude’s eyebrow piercing. His eyes shot to Poppy, hoping he hadn’t gotten blood on her back in the apartment. It wasn’t a deep cut, but it was bleeding freely. Reaching across her, Tora popped open his glove box, happy he kept his glock strapped to the bottom of passenger seat. Pulling out his little first aid kit, Tora set to finding a steri strip.

“Let me help you,” Poppy whispered, afraid to break the silence of their rain shelter. She rummaged around in the kit for a moment, pulling out what she needed before gently tending to his hand. Her nose scrunched in concern as she took in the colour of his knuckles, the skin scraped horribly in places. She disinfected his cut before placing the steri strip and bandage for good measure. Without thinking about it, she raised his hand to her mouth, giving his knuckles a soft kiss.

Who is this girl? Tora thought as her lips touched his broken skin. He didn’t get it. The slapping and crying sure, but this? No one had ever kissed one of his injuries better. He had no idea how to react. What did normal people do in this kind of situation? Tora deadpanned at the stupidity of his own thought. Normal people would never be in this position. Pulling his hand from hers, he quickly tucked the kit back into the glove box before slamming it shut. Irritated at himself.

“I’m sorry you got hurt because of me,” Poppy whispered, “your knuckles look awful. You must be in a lot of pain. I’m sorry I can’t do more for you.” Her eyes were on him now, taking in the expanse of his tattoos for the first time. They widened at the realization of just how much of his body they covered. “You’re not just a bodyguard, are you Tora?”

Tora pulled his dry t shirt over his head in an attempt to hide himself from her exploratory gaze. “Not your fault. I’m used to it, doesn’t hurt. Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to.” He told her pointedly before shifting the car into gear, taking them away from her apartment and the body they had left in the ravine.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, Poppy digesting what he had said to her, Tora furious with himself for how this night had gone. It had been so pleasant only hours ago. Glancing down at his phone he figured it couldn’t get much worse. Poppy had already seen too much. Who gave a shit now? Picking up his phone he dialed Ronzo, putting the man on speaker so he could keep both hands on the wheel. This wasn’t the first time he’d killed a man, it was the first time he had left a witness though. He knew he should be looking at Poppy as a liability but he just couldn’t bring himself to put her in that category. Ronzo picked up on the third ring.

“Big Bro? What ya need?”

“Body clean up.” He went on, listing the location, “It’s Claude. He can’t be found. Ever.” Tora explained, “Don’t fuck it up.” Poppy inhaled a sharp breath beside him. He steeled himself against her judgement. So what if she had seen the dark side of him? So what if she didn’t like it? This was who he was. There was no changing it. He wanted to put his fist through something, not wanting to admit how much her rejection actually stung. He hung up the phone.

“You knew him?!” Poppy screeched, the rage portion of her trauma process boiling to the surface. One of Tora’s brows rose as he tossed her a sideways glance. He hadn’t been expecting that to be the thing she was upset about after over hearing his conversation. She was just full of surprises wasn’t she?

“Of him.” Tora corrected her, not bothering to elaborate. Poppy didn’t need to know he had almost stubbed his cigarette out in the kid’s eye earlier that week.

“Just who the hell are you people?!” Poppy cried, wrapping her arms around herself in order to protect herself from what she’d just learned. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know. I do want to know how you happened to be there at the right time though.” She inquired, her voice slightly calmer now.

The vein in Tora’s forehead pulsed. She was already in deep, there was no point in lying to her. “Motion detector, aimed at your balcony.” Poppy stared at his profile in horror. How long had he been watching her? Following her? Oh god, he’d been inside her apartment, had taken a dirty picture of her. Who was he? What did he want?

“Explain, now.” Poppy commanded with more control than she actually felt. Tora shot her a slanted glance from the corner of his eye. There weren’t many people out there who dared to give him orders. She was skating on very thin ice, no matter how cute she was. “Please,” she added softly, pleadingly, “I just want to try to make sense of what’s happening to me. Please Tora, help me understand.”

The irritation left his body with his exhale, he was craving a cigarette but they were rain soaked, useless now. He supposed he could sympathize for her situation. She must be really scared. He stole another glance at her. She looked adorable in his sweater. He liked her in his clothes. He liked that she had reached for a piece of him when she was scared. She hadn’t reached for another man, she had reached for him. She had kissed him back, had thrown herself at him for comfort. She was sitting here in _his_ car, with _him_ , in _his_ sweater. That made him smile to himself, maybe he could salvage this. Possession was nine tenths of the law after all.


	5. Lost Little Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it! I'm on a roll with this one. Ch.6 is almost done. Maybe I'll even get ch.7 done tonight as well if I don't get distracted by Sinnin'. Anyways, let me know what ya think!
> 
> Song suggestion: Someone To Watch Over Me by Ella Fitzgerald

She had kissed him back, had thrown herself at him for comfort. She was sitting here in his car, with him, in his sweater. That made him smile to himself, maybe he could salvage this. Possession was nine tenths of the law after all.

Tora clenched his jaw, his body resisting his mind. Information was valuable and he had been trained not to give it up easily. He looked as her again, her sweet little face pleading, breaking down every wall he had erected to keep her out. “Fine.”

“I saw ya that day, coming out of the bushes. I was there to help an ol’ friend. Found ya instead. Ya picked up something ya shouldn’t have Bobby. That’s why I followed ya onto the train. Took the pic cause I needed to know who ya were. If ya knew what ya had. It didn’t take me long to figure out ya had taken it by accident. I asked for dinner so I could search ya apartment without having to break in. I’m assuming the fucker that came after ya tonight was after the same thing I am.” Tora explained long windily, heavily censoring his side of the story. She only needed to know her involvement after all.

Poppy’s eyes were huge and round, something she shouldn’t have? All she had done was collect her notes and…the shoe, oh god the shoe. Her face wrinkled in disgust, she knew it wasn’t chocolate, oh god, she had touched a bloody shoe. “But I didn’t take it Tora! I threw it back the minute I touched it! I was so scared! I didn’t take! I would never! I’ll never tell anyone about the shoe!” Poppy blubbered, this was all just a mistake. She didn’t have the shoe, there was no reason for all these dangerous men to be involved with her.

Tora gazed into the storm, rolling his eyes as she blathered. She really was clueless, she had no idea what he was talking about. That was good though, if Claude hadn’t told Martin or Scharch about her maybe he could still clean this up without her needing to be taken care of. “Not the shoe Bobby.”

Poppy snapped her mouth shut. He was back to single sentence responses again. He really wasn’t a conversationalist at all. “Well what then? Why would you guys want to hurt me?” She shrieked, panic gripping her again as she broke into tears, “Why am I here Tora?”

Tora reached over without thinking and grasped her hand in his, engulfing it in his warm heat. “I don’t want to hurt ya sweetheart. I’m trying to protect ya. Ya were never supposed to find out about any of this. I’m sorry.”

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Poppy’s fingers entwined with his while silent tears rolled off her cheeks to splat heavily against the rough skin of his hand. He was acutely aware of each drop as she made no attempt to wipe them away. He knew she was overwhelmed but he didn’t like this version of her at all. She only stirred when they pulled into her office building’s underground parking garage. “Why are we here Tora?”

Throwing the car into park he turned to face her, “Tell me what happened in the apartment.” He countered. Finally deciding he needed to know. She wasn’t bruised anywhere, he’d made sure of that, but Claude wasn’t exactly a gentle guy. His brain was giving him too many horrible scenarios. Had Claude been distracted by all those sweet curves enough for her to get away? Had he touched her? Had he forced her- he stopped that train of thought abruptly. He needed to know how she had wound up outside otherwise physically unharmed.

“I heard him come in through the balcony.” She paused, a distant look clouding her eyes, reliving it, “It was terrifying. I hide from him, ran for the door and punched him when I felt him touch me. I stunned him enough that I was able to get away.” She paused again, breathing deeply, once, twice, trying to control her emotions. She needed to stop crying. “Until he caught up with me… at the …river.”

Tora wanted to hold her, to reassure her that she would never need to be afraid like that again as long as she stayed by his side. He was so damn proud of her though. He hoped she had broken Claude’s nose. Good for her. “Who taught you how to box?” He asked her inquisitively, his mind drifting back to her screensaver.

“Box?” Poppy repeated to herself, her suspicions rising again. How did he know she knew how to box? She hadn’t said anything about boxing, only punching. Anyone could punch.

“Well ya,” Tora back peddled, realizing his error the same time she did, “Claude wasn’t exactly a weakling. You must know how to fight if you were able to get away from him. A sissy hit wouldn’t have stopped him.”

Poppy leveled him with a cold stare, she accepted his explanation but she was still suspicious. He wasn’t being totally honest with her. She couldn’t pinpoint how she knew, as his face was unreadable as always but she couldn’t shake the feeling. “My dad…he taught me how to box. I was really little,” Tora shot her an amused look as if to say ‘you’re still really little’, before she continued. “I got picked on a lot. Sometimes the other kids pushed me around. I’ve never been…confrontational. But, it really upset me, getting walked all over like that.” She was starting to feel lighter, remembering her father’s encouragement and support, “ I just never felt confident telling people off. My Dad used to tell me, sometimes in life you gotta do what you gotta do. So he taught me how to box. So I could do what I needed to do and feel confident I could handle myself if the bigger kids decided they didn’t just want to hurt me with words anymore.” Poppy smiled for the first time since her ordeal had begun. “I think he just wanted me to be able to protect myself, he was always trying to make me better.” She was silent for a moment, her gaze wandering down to her hands, clasped together tightly, she took a deep breath before adding, “I think he’d be proud of me. I never thought about giving up tonight. Not once.”

Tora was leaning back in his seat, his head turned towards her as it reclined on the headrest. He was sure her Dad would be proud of her, hell, he was proud of her. Maybe she didn’t need him as much as he thought she did. Maybe she wasn’t as helpless as she appeared. He secretly sympathized with her; Tora knew what it was to like to be ridiculed, bullied, stomped on, beat. Clenching his jaw, his hands curled into fists as he remembered his own childhood. Then, her soft, gentle hands were on him, her thumb caressing his knuckles. “Don’t get angry Tora, I’m okay. I’m pretty sure you...uh..” Poppy bolstered her courage before whispering the last two words like a dirty secret, “killed him.”

Tora smirked at her, she had completely misread the source of his ire, she was adorable though, trying to ‘sooth the savage beast’ he mused. What an odd couple they made. A lamb and a lion sitting alone in deserted parking garage in the wee hours of the morning, after a murder, no less. At least she seemed calmer now, he was glad she was finally acknowledging the predicament they were in. “I did kill him sweetheart. What are ya gonna do with that information?” He asked, testing her, his eyes searching her face intently for any signs of deceit.

She didn’t flinch away from him, just looked him dead in the eye before uttering “whatever you tell me to do Tora.” He had to fight off the urge to kiss her again. She was perfect. He liked her too much. This was getting dangerous. He needed to keep her the hell away from him. Fat chance of that though, his subconscious argued with him. He knew he was never letting this woman go. He doubted he’d leave her alone even if she was screaming she’d go to the police and never wanted to see his face again. Now, with a rotting corpse tying them together, he had an excuse to keep checking up on her, to keep watching over her.

“That’s a real good answer sweetheart. You’re not gonna tell anyone about tonight. _Ever_.” He paused, considering for a moment before adding, “well, you can talk to me about it. I know this type of thing can fuck ya up. You might feel ya need to talk ‘bout it at some point. So I’ll listen. But, No. One. Else.” He growled the last three words, emphasizing them to make sure she understood, tugging her hand closer to him as he said them.

“I won’t tell anyone Tora,” she reassured him, forced to lean into him as he pulled, his face now only inches from hers, his eyes and tone deadly serious, “I promise, I won’t betray you Tora, you can trust me. Please.” She pleaded, asking for his trust the way he had asked for hers back at her apartment. His mouth was only a hair’s breath from hers.

“Good. Now get outta the car.” Tora rumbled. It wasn’t a request.


	6. All or Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last update for today. I do actually need to do something productive around the house hahaha. There will be more tomorrow (or later tonight, depending on how quickly I can get housework done). Promise.
> 
> Song suggestion: Hanging by a Moment - Lifehouse

“Good. Now get outta the car.” Tora rumbled. It wasn’t a request.

Tora released her as she moved to push the door open, leaving her monkey face backpack abandoned at her feet. “Why are we here Tora?” She asked softly, unsure of his mood. She had been sure he was going to kiss her a moment ago, now though, he seemed really grumpy.

“I told ya. Ya have something I want. We’ve come to get it.” He explained, coming around the side of car to place his big hand on the small of her back, giving her a slight shove towards the stairwell on the other side of the garage.

“It’s in my office?” Poppy asked, her whisper echoing in the empty space. The fact that she hadn’t told Tora where she worked did cross her mind, but she didn’t think it wise to remind him that having that information unbeknownst to her made him a bit of a creep. She didn’t relish the idea of him lurking around in dark corners. She much preferred when he was unguarded and open with her like he had been in the car. If he wanted to know something, all he had to do was ask.

Well, one thing he wanted from her was in her office, the other was under her clothes. He reached down unconsciously and adjusted himself, the wet jean material doing nothing to conceal the state of his arousal. He had wanted to kiss her again in the car, he was pissed. When this was all over he was going to the lock the two of them in a room for days if she’d have him. Why did clan affairs always have to fuck with his personal life?

They climbed the stairs in silence, his fingers never leaving her back, seemingly glued there. “You don’t have to keep touching me, I’m not going to run from you Tora. I know I’m safer with you than on my own. You asked me to trust you, I do. I’ve asked you to trust me in return.” Poppy implored as they reached the landing of her floor.

Tora cocked his eyebrow at that; she thought he wanted to tether her to him? He supposed he did but that wasn’t why he was touching her. She obviously hadn’t looked down. “What if I just like touching ya?” He asked no playful note in his voice, he wasn’t teasing her, he was testing her again.

“If you want to hold my hand again all you have to do is ask,” she responded flippantly, turning to grab his hand when she hesitated, finally noticing his situation. “Uh…um…I…” Poppy blushed, her hand still hovering in midair.

“What’s wrong kid? Thought I didn’t scare ya?” He teased, grabbing her hand at the wrist as he backed her into the door. She keep her eyes on his chest as he pressed himself up against her. “Thought you were gonna let me hold ya? Why ya backing away?” he stated, annoyed at her reaction and his own. Why was he still trying to intimidate her? Remind her she shouldn’t be so at ease with him? He pinned her wrist above her head against the door before dropping his head to her ear, his lips dancing across the delicate shell. “Since ya want to know all my secrets, I’ve felt this way about ya,” he said, pressing the length of himself into her hip, so there would be no misunderstanding, “since I took that picture of ya on the train.” He backed off then, searching her face for a reaction, still pinning her wrist, his thumb the only buffer between her soft skin and the cold steel of the door. Would she be disgusted with him?

Poppy eyed him uncomfortably, she didn’t appreciate the way he had caged her after what she had just been through. She had suspected he was attracted to her back on her balcony earlier when he had looked at her so tenderly, pleadingly. His eyes begging her not to pull her hand from his. She hadn’t thought the same man would be capable of being so forward with her though. She dead panned; she had also thought him gentle.

Then again, he had kissed her by the river, she had kissed him back. She had also stripped with him in the same room, she remembered, her cheeks tinting pink with the memory. This was on her for leading him on. She shouldn’t have done any of that but, he had turned her on. She would never admit it to him, but if the wetness she felt between her thighs was any indication, she wasn’t unaffected by his pursuit. There was something thrilling about this mysterious, dark, dangerous stranger. He’s a _stranger_ Poppy firmly reminded herself. She needed to set him straight. “Look Tora, I’m willing to cooperate with you. I believe you when you say you’re trying to keep me safe. I think it’s pretty hard to deny after you just…” Poppy couldn’t bring herself to voice what he had done aloud again, “after what you did to protect me earlier. I’m also willing to do whatever you say until I can go home, but I draw the line at you intimidating me like that. You asked me to sleep with you at Alice’s. My answer hasn’t changed.”

Tora was ginning down at her widely by the time she had finished her little speech. He wasn’t about to remind her that she had never actually answered him at Alice’s. She hadn’t tried to take her wrist from him either. She had even said she’d do as she was told. That had his mind going in a whole other direction from anything productive. He was just making himself harder. “Fine sweetheart, have it your way. I’m not apologizing for what ya do to me though.” He acquiesced, finally releasing her. They stood there awkwardly, just staring at each other for a moment before Tora finally shoved her gently out of the way so he could open the door.

He walked ahead of her now, straight to her desk, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through Poppy’s head as she watched him. He knew exactly where he was going. His strides purposeful as he reached her work station, bending down to grab her satchel from its place at the foot of her desk. Poppy noticed her chair was facing the wrong way and further away from her desk then she had left it, her tea cup was askew and her iPad was upside down. She took a seat in the chair behind him as he shuffled through her bag, drawing an unfamiliar notebook from its depths.

“You’ve got the big, bad and scary down pat but I think you need to work on the stealth a little more. I hope the guy you called to clean up your mess is better at hiding his tracks then you are.” Poppy stated exasperated. Honestly, the guy hadn’t even attempted to put her stuff back properly.

Tora whirled around to face the small woman who had flopped lazily into her desk chair, his eyes impossibly wide as his jaw hung open in bewildered surprise. “W-what?” He stuttered, not sure he had heard her right. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since someone had caught him that off guard.

“Seriously Tora, the tea cup I can forgive but the Ipad and the chair? I mean, were you even trying to hide the fact you were here earlier?” She stated flatly as she gestured at her desk.

Tora laughed out loud at that, “Sorry I don’t measure up to expectations, I was in a bit of a hurry when I left. Normally not that sloppy, forgive me for being in a rush to come save your ass.”

“K, but if you were after a notebook, why bother touching my cup and Ipad at all?” She asked, her gaze far too interested for his liking. Tora could feel sweat breaking out over the back of his neck, what the fuck was he supposed to say, ‘well sweetheart, I’m pretty infatuated and after rummaging around your apartment when you weren’t looking I wanted to be able to take my time learning about ya here?’ Ya right. Then he’d sound like a real stalker.

Poppy sat there patiently, watching his discomfort grow as she waited for his response. “Is it because you like me Tora? I noticed you were a little handsy with my stuff at the apartment. The hanging plant, the art.” She reminded him, her face unreadable, hands hanging limply off the ends of the arms of her chair as she spun herself from side to side with her feet.

“And if it is?” Tora asked cautiously, wading into uncharted waters. He wasn’t exactly an open book. The way she had laid his feelings out so casually made them feel almost inconsequential. As if she wasn’t the first woman he’d showed even remote interest in in years. He set the notebook down and folded his arms over his chest. Whether to intimidate her or shield himself from her response he wasn’t sure.

She smiled up at him sweetly before bursting into laughter. “Aw Tora I’m flattered,” she stood up to place a soft peck on his cheek, “I think it’s really sweet that you have a crush on me.” She admitted, all the terror of the night forgotten to her in that moment. Until it passed and she realized she had teased and then kissed a dangerous killer on the cheek. He was looking at her in utter shock. She supposed she was a little surprised by herself as well.

He grabbed her as she tried to pull away, settling her between his outstretched legs, pulling her to his chest, her palms splayed over his pectorals, as his arms circled her. “Thought ya didn’t want me Bobby,” he murmured, his eyes trained on her mouth.

“I don-” His lips were on hers, eating the lie before she could finish it. His hands wrapped around her back before sliding in opposite directions. One clasped her rear as the other went to cup the back of her head, keeping her still as he explored her with his tongue. Standing up, without breaking the searing kiss, he pulled her legs around him as her arms snaked around his neck. Like hell she didn’t want him.

Turning them around, he sat her on her desk, freeing up his hands to explore her curves. He touched her everywhere, enjoying the little moans she was making into his mouth. The fingers of his right hand came to rest on the zipper of his, now her, sweater as the other braced her back. Ripping his mouth from hers he moved it to her ear before whispering, “Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll never touch you again.”


	7. Everything has a price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may have noticed, I write dark stuff sometimes. I try to be as true to the characters as I can be. Tora is a dark guy who struggles with who he is and the world he lives in. Not everything he does is cute or heroic. Sometimes he's still a bad guy when he's trying to be good. **sexual trigger warning**
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Song suggestion: Push by Matchbox 20 & Back 2 Good by Matchbox 20

Poppy stared down at the fingers curled around the tab of her zipper. His knuckles a glaring reminder of everything she had been through that night. He had pulled back, his eyes searching hers, waiting for her response. She had almost died tonight. Had she even really, truly, lived yet? Twenty one was too short a life. “Tora.” She pleaded.

“I need a ‘yes I want ya’ or a ‘no I don’t’ Poppy. Although I do like the sound of my name on ya lips.” He teased, lowering his mouth to hers for a brief kiss.

“You’ll never touch me again?” She whispered, her eyes round and pleading. She enjoyed his touch, wanted it, but wasn’t sure if she was ready for this just yet. Maybe if he was smaller, less intimidating, less, demanding. This was one hell of an ultimatum.

“Not ever. Not even to protect ya. All or nothing kid, that’s the way I roll.” He explained no humour in his eyes or his tone. He didn’t mean a word of it though, not really. He just so desperately needed her to want him the way he wanted her.

Poppy searched his face; he couldn’t mean that, she needed him. She highly doubted Claude would be the dead one right now if it hadn’t been for Tora. Who was this man? _Everything comes with a price_ his crude words from their first meal hung heavily in the back of her mind. She slammed her eyes shut. Why was he doing this? How could he hold her hand so sweetly and then kill a man in front of her? Kiss her so tenderly and now this. “Tora-”

“Make up ya damn mind or I’ll do it for ya.” He cut her off, barely restrained tension in his voice. She was fucking killing him. What did she think he was made of? His patience wasn’t limitless.

“I want you.” Poppy whispered, he was tugging her sweater open before she finished uttering the last syllable. His hands cupped her naked chest, pushing her down on her desk, her tea cup, pens and notes clattering to the floor as they made room for her. He teased her with his tongue, tracing circles around a nipple as he tweaked the other with his thumb and forefinger, enjoying the little noises she made. Her eyes were screwed shut tight. He wanted them open, so he could watch her pleasure pass over them. Tucking a hand behind her head, he tangled his fingers in her damp hair as he slid the other into her sweatpants and under her panties, his thick fingers cupping her slick heat. He kissed her again, languidly this time. “Tell me how to touch you,” he demanded as he pulled away.

Poppy was too embarrassed to speak, his warm hand curled against her most intimate place possessively, just holding her there. She was so hot. She couldn’t tell if the source of heat was coming from her though or his hand. “Tora,” she pleaded again, her eyes opening to help urge him to take pity on her. He couldn’t possibly want to have a conversation right now. About this no less, she had said yes, wasn’t that enough?

“Still here kid. Still waiting.” Tora winked at her, thoroughly turned on by the damp heat under his fingers. He wanted to be inside her, but after the way she had denied him in the stairwell he wasn’t about to add rape to the list of her traumas tonight. He would only do what she asked. He had bullied her into this he knew, threatening to withdraw his protection was a pretty low move on his part. So, every step was up to her now.

Poppy wasn’t sure what to say, she had read plenty of smut, but all of the things she had read just seemed too embarrassing to say out loud. “Your…fingers.” She pushed the words out of her mouth.

“What about them sweetheart?” Tora badgered her. She was moving against him now, aching for any kind of friction she could get. He was delighted. He extended his leg behind him, hooking his foot around the stem of her desk chair before plopping himself into it.

Poppy squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, desperate to fight off tears. She was so aroused, why was he doing this? Could he not feel her pulsing against him? Why did he need her words? Fighting off her anxiety, she barked out, “inside me, please, put them inside me.”

Tora’s lip curled into a shit-eating grin. “Well shit sweetheart, that’s exactly what I was thinkin’ I wanted to do with them.” He pestered as he plunged one finger, then a second into her sheath, pumping into her awkwardly from his seated position. Standing, he used the hand tangled in her hair to guide her back into a seated position again before using his free hand to tug on the waistband of her pants. He was pleased when she helped him slip them down to pool onto the floor. Hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, he resumed his seat, all the while fingering her as he pressed warm kisses against the damp skin on the inside of her knee. She tasted like vanilla and rain water and he couldn’t get enough. She looked so damn sexy, his sweater had fallen off of one of her shoulders, her panties the only thing attempting to cover her from his gaze. She supported her own weight on her splayed palms as she arched into his fingers, head thrown back in ecstasy. Her hips undulating against her desk as her pussy tried to suck them in deeper. She was spread wide for him and he was thoroughly enjoying the show.

Tora reached down with his unoccupied hand and freed himself, the jean material torturous against his hard cock. He fisted himself, pumping himself in time with her. “I need to be inside you.” He said, surprised by the imploring tone of his own voice. Pulling his fingers free, he yanked her off the desk and onto his lap, his erection pressing impatiently against her core. She was still in charge though; he held his breath, waiting to see if she would crawl off him. Instead, she lowered herself onto him, taking him inside her inch by excruciating inch. He wanted so badly to thrust up, bury himself. She gripped his shoulders, her eyes closed again, her mouth hanging open in an ‘O’, of pleasure or pain he couldn’t be sure. That was when he felt it, slight resistance as she engulfed him in all that delicious heat, his eyes flaring at the realization.

He didn’t have any time to process the information though, as she began bouncing on him, her arms wrapped around his head, her breasts inches from his mouth. He gripped her hips, helping her to move atop him faster. He thrust against her as she bounced, racing for what they were both after. Satisfied that she was a willing participant now, Tora stood, laying her flat on her back across her desk as he took control and drove into her. “Tora! Tora! I, uh! Ah! Ah! Please! Pleas – Toraaaa!” She begged, her hands gripping his wrists as he rode her.

“Cum for me sweetheart,” He ordered, bending over to catch her moans with his lips. He felt her shatter, her whole body snapped taut as she trembled around the length of him. He pumped into her a few more times before withdrawing to spill himself over her abdomen.

Dropping her hips, he tucked his now deflated member back into his pants before moving to one of her colleague’s desk to collect some tissues before helping her clean his mess.

In the scant moments between their orgasms and his withdraw, the mood had shifted drastically. Although a moment ago they had been lost in each other, the room now felt sombre, void, dark and entirely too large. She was leaking silent tears again, not saying a word. She was so quiet Tora wondered for one terrifying moment if she had retreated inside herself again, because of him, because of what he had done, before she finally spoke. “I’m sorry, I know you noticed. I should have said something.”

Tora’s eyes followed her as she moved to redress herself. “Ya got nothing to apologize for, I was too aggressive. I shoulda given ya more of an out. I’m the one that’s sorry. I shouldn’t have taken that from ya.” He apologized, feeling smaller than he had in his whole life. Tonight was not his first murder and all of them paled in the face of the shame of what he had just done to her.

She turned her tear stained face to him, her small body swimming in his sweater. “Like you said, your help comes at a price.” Tora felt like she had sucker punched him, he wanted desperately to disappear, so she’d never have to see him again. “Besides, it reminded me I’m still alive, breathing. I’ve touched myself before but the sensations tonight…they were entirely different.” Tora held his tongue, too nervous to ask it they were good or bad, “I’m not crying because I’m upset…well maybe a little, but not because of what we just did. I’m just overwhelmed by everything that’s happened tonight. It’s just been so…chaotic.” She explained as she retrieved her items from the floor, righting them on her desk.

He couldn’t speak, his disgrace pinned his tongue under its weight, how could she be so, calm? “Tora,” She sighed, pressing the notebook that had started their hurricane of a relationship into his hands, “I’m exhausted, will you please take me somewhere I can sleep? I’m just…” Poppy wiped at her tears with a small knuckle, her efforts to stop them seemingly in vain, “so tired.” He looked down at her; she was pale and looked bone weary. He didn’t like it at all. He nodded at her, taking her small hand in his as he led her back to the stairwell, he stamped down the urge to carry her, to cradle her like a child. He was the worst kind of scum. He hadn’t forced her, but wasn’t coercion the same fucking thing?

He examined her as he held the passenger side door open for her. She had stopped crying when they had reached the garage. Sad acceptance the only thing he could read on her face now. Taking his own seat, they sat in silence for a moment, his mouth opening and closing a few times without sound as he stared straight ahead. His jaw clenched, his fingers turning white around the steering wheel. Poppy took in his behaviour, realizing he must feel bad about what had just transpired between them. She didn’t have the energy to placate him, and frankly, she didn’t want to, losing her virginity hadn’t happened the way she had hoped but doing it with him had felt good. This man had two souls in him, each vying for dominance over his heart and his mind. “I forgive you,” she muttered as she turned to stare out the window, her head tilted against the glass. Tora’s head whipped around to stare at her profile in wonder. This woman was much stronger than he gave her credit for. He really ought to stop trying to push her around; he thought as he threw the car in gear and maneuvered them back out into the storm.


	8. In Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine is done, currently working on ch.10. If I get around to editing ch.9 after dinner I'll post it tonight.
> 
> Song suggestion: Pieces & This is how a heart breaks by Rob Thomas

Poppy had fallen asleep a few minutes after Tora had gotten them back on the road. Her chest rose and fell quietly, her face softening in her slumber. Tora’s heart was fracturing, hair line fissures running jaggedly across the surface, threatening to shatter the whole thing at any moment. He couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt more disgusted with himself, and that was saying something considering all the fucked up shit he’d done in his life. Some protector he was. He couldn’t even protect her from himself. Why did everything he touched have to go to shit?

Thunder boomed, punctuating his dark thoughts, the steady rain a constant reminder of her tears. He turned left slowly on the deserted road, careful not to jostle her. She deserved to sleep, some oblivion to her waking nightmare. What should he do? How could he make this up to her? He was sure as hell never touching her again. She didn’t need to be anymore soiled with his filth. He glanced at her again, considering her soft features. She was so beautiful.

Too busy staring at her, he missed the pothole, ignorant of it until it rattled the car, causing Poppy to jolt awake. For fuck’s sake, he couldn’t even drive without fucking it up, he berated himself. Poppy gazed out the steam clouded window, trying to make sense of the landscape whipping by. “Where are we going?” She asked the glass, not quite ready to look at him again.

“Ronzo’s. You’re gonna stay with him for a few days until I know it’s safe for you to go back to your life.” Poppy scrunched up her nose at that. _Her life_? Her life in Narin had barely begun before she met him. It had only been a couple weeks since she had moved into her apartment. Her life would never be the same again. Not after tonight, and Tora? He wasn’t going anywhere; he was crazy if he thought he was getting rid of her that easy. She doubted she’d ever feel safe without him nearby ever again.

“What about you?” She asked quietly, not sure she was ready to hear his response. Tora was quiet for a long moment. Not sure how much to tell her. He wasn’t even sure how to answer her question yet. He doubted the fall out over Goliath’s notebook would be over quickly but if he was lucky, her involvement might be covered up easily enough if he threw two more bodies on it. Scharch and Martin sprang to the forefront of his mind again, those two would be easy enough to handle, it was the explanation to Vince he was worried about.

“I have to tie up some loose ends. Then I’ll figure out what to do with ya. I promise it’ll just be a few days. Then hopefully, this whole night will just be a bad memory for ya.” He explained as he pulled them into the lot of a dark three story complex. Tora got out, coming around her side to help her out of the vehicle, taking her bag from her before leading her towards the entrance. To Poppy’s dismay, he didn’t touch her, no warm hand on the small of her back, no unconscious hand holding, no gentle caress to assure her she was ok.

She trailed a few feet behind him, feeling sick as he led her through the shady halls, she should want to laugh at how ridiculous he looked, a man as large and intimidating as him holding her smiling monkey bag with reverence. She just couldn’t though. She was too worried he was about to abandon her. He came to a halt in front of one of the doors, rapping on it softly. When no reply came, he pulled his keys from his back pocket and opened the door.

Tora let Poppy walk past him and into the dimly lit apartment, careful not to brush against her, as he closed and locked the door behind him. He felt guilty for a moment, she didn’t belong here. This place held none of the warmth and welcoming décor her apartment did. The apartment was sparse, just a couch, a standing lamp, end table and tv with a video game console sat in the middle of the room, a kitchenette to her right. Tora walked her past a cluttered table of electronics, some of which she recognized, most she didn’t. Tora disappeared into a small room off the kitchen, setting her bag by the foot of the bed. “Sorry, I know it’s probably not what you’re used to. I’d take you to a hotel but I’d rather…” He trailed off, what the hell was wrong with him. The last thing she needed to worry about was how his line of work operated. “You’ll be safe here.” He supplied instead before turning his back on her, intent on calling Gyu.

“You’re leaving me aren’t you,” she stated, fighting off the sting of tears. She was so done with crying. She couldn’t do it anymore. Rage filled her instead, “Don’t walk away from me Tora! You don’t get to pull what you did at my office and then walk away like it never happened!” She screamed, shoving him in the back.

Tora looked down at her over his shoulder, one hand on the doorframe, the other in a fist at his side. “I’m sorry Poppylan. I did ya wrong. I never should have touched ya.” She was pounding on his back now, sobbing, screaming that he owed her, that he couldn’t just walk away.

“Who’s going to protect me? You have to! It’s what I paid for!” She shrieked, her tiny fists balled into the back of his shirt before she slid to her knees at his feet, burying her face in her hands, violent sobs wracked her body as her desperation won out over her fury. Tora could feel the trim splintering under his fingertips. He couldn’t look at her. _Paid for_ , the words echoed loudly in his head, ruining the best sex he’d had in his life. Is that all she thought that was to him? A fucking transaction?

He pulled away from her, slamming the door behind him, he wanted to break something, anything, everything. Instead, he started shuffling through Gyu’s shit, almost crying out in relief when he found a pack of cigarettes in one of his kitchen drawers. He stomped over to the couch, his damp jeans still clinging uncomfortably to his legs. He threw himself onto it, heedless of the damage his body would do to the dilapidated piece of furniture as he lit up, taking deep inhales, the nicotine only taking the edge off his anger.

That was how Gyu found him fifteen minutes later, only mildly surprised to find him chain smoking on his couch, letting the ash of his frustration’s casualties fall onto the floor around him. It was Tora’s second apartment after all, he just let Ronzo live there. Gyu took in the dark expression on his face and didn’t utter a word as he took off his raincoat and boots. Nope, not a word, when Big Bro Tora was like this it was best not to speak unless spoken to. He moved towards his room, intent on changing into some dry clothes when Tora’s warning reached him from the couch. “Don’t go in there.”

Gyu eyed him curiously before making his way back to living room, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. Both men sat in silence for a long time before Tora spoke again. “Is it done?”

“Ya. The guys are dissolving him as we speak,” Tora didn’t like leaving bodies in holes for people to stumble upon; too sloppy. There would be no dental records for Claude, no bones at all. “Can I ask why you killed one of ours?” Gyu ventured. He knew he shouldn’t but Claude’s face was messy. Whatever he had done to Aniki had to have been personal to deserve a death like that, and Gyu had no doubt he deserved it. Tora didn’t make a habit of executing people unless he had to.

“Tried to touch something he had no business touching,” Tora answered cryptically, reaching for another cigarette.

“Is that something in my bedroom?” Gyu inquired, knowing he was toeing the line. Tora wasn’t exactly a fan of questions.

“Shut up Gyu.” Tora muttered, finally looking around for somewhere to stub out his cigarette, Gyu came to his rescue, moving some things out of the way on his work table before locating the ashtray for Tora. “Don’t go in there. Leave her alone.” Gyu’s eyebrow rose, ‘her’, that was certainly new, “And don’t talk to her,” Tora wrinkled his brow, now that he thought about it, she was a chatterbox, she’d probably be hurt if Gyu ignored her. “Well, talk to her if she talks to ya but not about business. She doesn’t learn anything about ya, or us, or what we do. Understood?”

“Ya, Big Bro. I got it.” Tora looked tired, not his indifferent ‘of course I don’t sleep well, look at what I do for a living’ kind of tired, this was bone deep, deflated, exhaustion. Aniki was always bristling with vitality, energy and heat radiating off him in waves. It was unsettling to see him like this. Whatever had transpired tonight with the girl behind the door had kicked the crap outta his idol.

Back in the bedroom, Poppy rolled fitfully across the bed, after Tora had closed the door on her she had crawled atop it, hugging a pillow to her chest as she cried herself to sleep.

_She was back on the edge of the riverbank again. Claude brandished the gun at her, calling her awful names, warning her she was going to die painfully because of what she had done to him. How he was going to desecrate her body as her soul fled its shell. It was exactly as it had happened in real life, only this time Tora wasn’t there, no hero rushing out of the beating rain to rescue her. Claude’s ice cold hand gripped her, shaking her, throwing her into the mud._

“You sleep out here tonight.” Tora ordered, rising to his feet. “I have to take care of some shit. If she wakes up, tell her I’ll be back in a few days to check on her. Neither of you leave. Not until I come back.” Pulling out his wallet, Tora paused to riffle through it before handing Gyu a wade of hundreds. “Get her whatever she wants to eat. Actually, just get her anything she asks for. Hell, if she wants the fucking moon, you find a way to get it for her.” He warned, tossing a sidelong glance towards the bedroom door. He could have sworn he’d heard her cry out just now.

“Ya Big Bro, I’ll get her whatever she wants. Is she the one from the pic -” Gyu was cut off by the bloodcurdling scream that emanated from behind his bedroom door. Tora was gone before the scream died out, plowing through the door and into the dark room.

Poppy sat up in bed, his sweater hanging off one shoulder, her hair tussled from all her tossing and turning. Her skin was sweat slicked, her face contorted in pain. She reached out for him with both arms, “Tora,” his name an anguished plea on her lips. So much for his promise, he had her in his arms before she could finish his name, cradling her against his chest the same way he had back at her own apartment.

“I’m here sweetheart, he can’t hurt you, I got rid of him, he’s never gonna hurt ya again,” Tora cooed as he stroked her hair. She clung to him, her head buried in his chest.

Gyu filled the doorway for a moment, the couple cuddled together on his bed oblivious to his presence. He had never seen Big Bro Tora be so gentle with anyone or anything. His eyes were closed as he held the small woman in his arms, his cheek pressed against the top of her head. Tora was rubbing her back, whispering in her ear as she clung to him. Gyu closed the door on them quietly, careful not to draw attention to himself before he went back to the couch, settling in for the night. Something told him Big Bro wouldn’t have any more orders for him tonight.


	9. A Place Beside Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! As always, I live for the commentary. I love knowing what you think!
> 
> Song suggestion: Une place à côté de toi - Ale Dee (I know it's french and most of you won't understand it but this is honestly the most perfect Tora singing about Poppy song I've ever heard. It's worth a listen.)

Gyu closed the door on them quietly, careful not to draw attention to himself before he went back to the couch, settling in for the night. Something told him Big Bro wouldn’t have any more orders for him tonight.

“Don’t leave me Tora! Please, please don’t leave me.” Poppy pleaded, all the while trying to pull him tighter to her. “I’ll give you whatever you want just please don’t leave me alone.”

Her cries finally cracked the little tethers still holding his heart together. His work could wait till the morning. It was only a few hours till dawn anyways. “Poppy, sweetheart, please stop crying. You’re killing me. I can’t take the tears. I won’t leave ya.” She didn’t need to give him anything. He’d hold her all night if she wanted him to. He thanked every god he could think of when her cries finally died down to sniffles. Her fists loosening so that they only lightly gripped his wrinkled, tear stained, t-shirt.

“Tora,” She whispered her flawed hero’s name as he rocked her, finally calming in the safe circle of his arms. His heart beat steadily beneath her check, the slow rhythm soothing her. “Will you sleep with me? I want you to hold me in case I have another nightmare.” She asked, mirroring his own thoughts, a long silence passed between them. Tora was holding his breath, elated she still felt safe with him. When he didn’t answer her, she added, “I’ll give myself to you again.”

And just like that, his happiness was gone. Tora felt like he was going to throw up. “Don’t.” How the fuck did he fix this? He didn’t want that, didn’t want her to think he was doing any of this in exchange for liberties with her body. Fuck. What he wouldn’t give just to hold her hand again without any expectations or underlying motivations. He’d cut off his arm for the chance to do this all over again. “Please don’t say that. I don’t want that.” And she didn’t really want him, he just happened to be the lesser of two monsters tonight. She didn’t know any better.

Poppy could feel panic setting in again, if he didn’t want her body now that he’d had it, what did she have to offer him? She fought off the sting of tears. “I have mon-”

“Shut up. Please stop talking. Every word you say feels like you’re stabbing me. I don’t want anything from ya. I didn’t come for you because I wanted to take something from ya. I came because…because I care about y’a. I’m sorry. You don’t owe me anything. Not now, not ever. I don’t give a flying fuck that I don’t know ya. I’ll do whatever you want Poppy, no payment required. You’re the first person…” Tora swallowed thickly, his face contorting in pain as he forced himself to keep speaking, “the first person to hold my hand. To be kind to me for no reason, to treat me like a man and not a dog or a monster. You even forgave me after, I …I…” He couldn’t say it, “I’m so sorry I hurt you.” The last word left his mouth harshly. God he was just one big fuck up wasn’t he? He couldn’t even apologize properly.

Poppy soaked up his words, weighing them heavily against his actions. She had never truly thought him a bad man, even after he killed Claude, it had been to protect her hadn’t it? A dog? A monster? Those weren’t words she’d use to describe him. Hurt? Angry, maybe? He was like a puppy that had been kicked one too many times, so desperate for affection but unsure how to ask for it. Was that what had happened in her office? Had she misunderstood their whole interaction? “You don’t want me then?” She asked quietly.

Tora’s face screwed up into bewilderment. Had this woman listened to a single word he’d said? “Of course I fucking want ya. I just don’t want ya in exchange for something. I don’t want…whatever this is to be a fucking transaction. I’m not for hire sweetheart, not for you anyways.” He choked out bitterly. “I just want ya to look at me again like ya did on your balcony. Before you saw what I’m capable of. I want you to hold my hand without stopping to think about what I do with them.” Tora closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the headboard. He was pretty sure this was the most intense conversation he’d held with someone in years. He certainly wasn’t used to talking so much, or being so honest. If this was his penance for what he’d done to her though, then so be it. He’d tell her whatever she wanted to know.

Poppy pulled away from him, pushing against his chest so she could sit up. Without speaking, she stood, pulling him up with her before tugging at the hem of his shirt. He took it off as she tugged at the clasp of his pants, finally freeing him from the hellish damp material. He stood before her in his briefs, watching as she slid off her own sweatpants before pushing him back onto the bed.

His back rested against the headboard as she settled herself between his legs, pulling his arms around her so that he embraced her in a bear hug from behind. Her head fell gently against his heart as she stared up at him. “You know, I couldn’t figure out why I kept this.” She said, tugging on the sleeves of his sweater, “I told myself it was so that I could give it back to you, but then earlier tonight when you came for dinner, I didn’t want to. I wanted to keep it. It smelled good and made me happy. Is that stupid?” He didn’t answer her, just dropped his head to her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her, enjoying the way her hair tickled his face. “I don’t want to take it off Tora, it makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe.” He smiled against her shoulder, her words making him happier than he cared to admit aloud.

“You’re not a monster, just a complicated man. I’m not going to lie to you and say that what you did tonight didn’t scare me. It did. It terrified me. I’m also not happy about how things went down in my office.” She could feel him tensing up behind her, “But I’m not going to hold it against you.” She finished, reaching up to caress his cheek. “You know something Tora, I’ve spent my whole life feeling like prey,” she reflected thinking about the way the other kids had pushed her around as a child, “I guess I never stopped to consider it must be hard to be a predator too.” Tora reached up, pulling the hand on his cheek to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it before entwining their fingers, pulling it back down to her waist.

“You talk too much Bobby. Just be quiet and let me hold ya.” He murmured, glad she couldn’t see his frown. He didn’t like her analogy at all. Prey? Predator? Those two didn’t belong together and he wanted so desperately to belong with her.

Once she was asleep, Tora shifted, pulling her down with him. He spooned her from behind, her head resting on his arm, the other thrown over her waist, holding her tight against him, one of his legs resting between hers. He just held her as the storm splattered thick raindrops against the windowpanes outside. He closed his eyes, breathing in vanilla and rain. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this relaxed. This was all he wanted. Just a place by her side, he thought as he drifted off.


	10. A Dangerous Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took so long. I've been a little focused on Sinnin', I wanted to get it off my to do list so I could focus on Weathering the Storm. Good news is, it's done. Last chapter will be up tomorrow. Which means...updates for this one will come daily. :) With the exception of tomorrow as I have somewhere to be. Stay tuned, shit's about to get real :P
> 
> Song suggestion: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park (For Tora) Trouble Stripped by Halsey (For Poppy)

Poppy woke the next morning to an empty bed. She rolled out quickly and slid on her sweatpants, going in search of Tora. She stopped short when she noticed the copper haired skinny man sitting at the electronics table, tapping away hurriedly on a laptop. “Uh…hi,” Poppy greeted him.

“Yo,” He greeted her back, shooting her a quick smile over the top of his computer, “he’s not here. Left as soon as the sun was up,” He explained before returning his gaze to his screen.

Poppy wasn’t sure what to do, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. “I’m Poppy,” she muttered.

He was grinning at her from over the computer again, “I know, I figured. If you’re hungry there’s cereal in the cupboard. Big Bro left some cash though so I can order ya whatever ya want if ya’d rather have something else.”

He knew? He figured? Who was this guy? Big Bro? He must have meant Tora. “I, uh, sorry what’s your name?” Poppy asked inanely, taking a few more steps towards him.

“I’m nobody. Just an errand boy, I do whatever the boss tells me to. He told me to babysit you, so that’s what I’m doing.” He explained enthusiastically, without looking at her this time. Poppy circled around to him, taking in the small goatee and the strange line umbrella tattooed on his arm.

“You’re Ronzo aren’t you? The one Tora called about…the man that attacked me.” Poppy guessed, her tone more a statement than a question.

“Oh is that what Claude did? Man, he was even dumber than I thought he was. Please don’t call me that, Big Bro knows I hate it.” He said rather amused, eyes still fixed on the laptop, “Call me Gyu if you really need a name.” He added as an afterthought.

Poppy pulled the cuffs of her sweater down over her palms, fidgeting with them,“What did you do with him?” she asked out of sick curiosity.

“Sorry cutie, no can do. No shop talk with you, Boss’s orders.” He answered her, his smile never wavering. He linked his fingers together, raising them above his head as he stretched before finally standing to face her. He was smaller than Tora, and much more lean, still bigger than her though.

“How long am I a prisoner?” Poppy ask, chewing on her lip. The fact that he was still smiling after discussing dumping a body made her uncomfortable.

“Oh, I wouldn’t think of it that way. I mean I know ya can’t leave till Big Bro comes back but this place is much nicer than a prison. The boss would certainly tell ya that. I know it’s a shit hole but it’s better than being stuck at his other apartment, he doesn’t even have a bed there…” Gyu cut himself off, realizing he shouldn’t have said that. This was gonna be harder than he thought. Him and his big fucking mouth.

“Other apartment?” Poppy asked curiously, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. He had been in prison? There was so much she didn’t know about Tora. How many places did he have? Were they all hideouts? What had he gone to prison for?

“Forget I said anything. Please, he’ll kick my ass for telling ya that, and not in the he’ll give me a firm talking to kinda way. I mean in the he’s gonna break my bones and hit me so hard my jaw will be wired shut kinda way,” Gyu pleaded with her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Tora was gonna kill him, he didn’t relish the idea of another broken arm. The last time Tora had taught him a lesson he hadn’t been able to leave the hospital for two weeks. 

Poppy’s eyes flew wide at his description. She was well aware of the violence Tora was capable of now but, to hear he dolled it out to his friends as well? That didn’t sit well with her. Why would he hurt someone that did his bidding? Would he hurt her if she didn’t do as she was told? “I won’t tell, and I won’t ask any more questions. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She whispered.

“Oh! Oh good! Ok that’s great! I appreciate that! Thank you!” Gyu gushed, tempted for a moment to hug her before remembering who she belonged to. He released her shoulders as if he’d been burned. _He tried to touch something he had no business touching,_ Tora’s words from the previous night clanged like an alarm bell in his head. He’d have to be careful with his hands too and not just his mouth. Gyu lost his smile, his lips falling into a flat line.

“Gyu,” Poppy began, drawing his attention back to her face, “I don’t want to offend you, but this place is really gross.” She said gesturing at their surroundings, “if I have to live here for the next few days, do you mind if I tidy up a bit?”

Gyu followed her hand with his eyes, looking at his place through her perspective. He supposed she had a point. It wasn’t like he or Tora ever bothered to actually take off their shoes when they came in here, and he had let the garbage and take out boxes pile up a little between all his restaurant shifts. Not to mention the ashtray Tora had made of the living room floor last night. He supposed it couldn’t hurt if that’s what she wanted, and Big Bro had said to give her whatever she wanted.

“Ok Ms Wilkes, ya knock ya self out!” He beamed at her, giving her a thumbs up, “just don’t touch the table, I’ll do that part myself if it bugs ya. Cleaning supplies and garbage bags are under the bathroom sink.” He explained before settling back into his seat in front of the computer.

Poppy didn’t comment on the fact that he knew her last name. She didn’t really want to know how he knew it. She supposed that meant Tora knew it too though. It was only fitting since he seemed to know everything and she knew nothing. Moving back to the kitchenette, Poppy started opening and closing cupboards, most of them were bare. From the looks of the counters, all he ate was take out. “Hey Gyu, I know I’m not allowed to leave but if I gave you a grocery list could you-”

“I can’t leave either, Boss’s orders, can’t leave you alone.” He informed her as he hit a few more buttons on his computer, “I can order them though, and anything else ya want. ” Gyu explained before brandishing a stack of hundred dollar bills and the card Tora had tossed at him on his way out that morning. He waved them at her from his place on the floor, “Big Bro said this is all for spending on you. Wanna go online shopping?” He tempted, wagging his brows at her.

Poppy smiled at him, Gyu didn’t seem so bad, maybe this wouldn’t be so awful after all.

~ ~ ~

Tora was a few blocks away, scoping out a bakery he knew Scharch frequented for collections when his phone rang. Tora frowned, annoyed to see the name flashing on his caller ID. Rolling his eyes skyward he answered the phone. “What?” he barked.

“Honey, finally. Thought you were ghosting me. You didn’t answer any of my texts. Where you at handsome? I need a ride.” Quincey gushed into the receiver while examining his nails.

“I’m busy.” Tora snapped, he really wasn’t in the mood for Quincey right now, god knew he loved the man but sometimes he was more of a pain in the ass than a friend.

“Oh come on honey, you’re never too busy for me. I desperately need a manicure. Can you drop me at Sheer Elegance? I love those ladies, they do an excellent job and have the best gossip.” Quincey babbled, “By the way, you never answered me, where are you gorgeous? You never came back last night, I know that girly is your type, you spend the night at hers?” Quincey asked, trying to come off aloof. He held his breath, waiting on Tora’s reply, he was in desperate need for some new inspiration for his latest book and Tora was always his muse.

“Ran into a problem, had to clean it up. Still cleaning. Get one of the other guys to play chauffeur today.” Tora growled into the phone, his eyes trained to the bakery door.

“Counter offer, get one of the other guys to finish cleaning up your mess and _you_ come drive me. Come on, I need to read you the next chapter of my book. My leather clad warrior gets hot and steamy with my soft handed pirate. You’ll love it. There’s so much hand cream Tora. Sooo much.” Quincey refuted.

Normally, Tora would have snorted, after his night though, the last thing he wanted to read about was aggressive sex, he was still trying to shake his guilt, “Seriously Quincey, fuck off, I’m hanging up now.”

“Hold it! Dear old Dad is calling, I’m putting him on three way,” Quincey informed him in a sing song voice before Tora heard a click.

“Quincey, put Tora on, that boy never answers his phone when I need him,” Vince ordered, his annoyance evident in his tone. Tora cringed, he had missed three of Vince’s calls that morning as he slept next to Poppy. He wasn’t ready for this yet. He had no idea what to say.

“What a cowinkeedink Daddy-o, Tora’s on the call already,” Quincey clucked.

“Sir.” Tora barked into the phone, he knew he was in shit, he couldn’t afford to piss him off further by being disrespectful.

“Tora, I’m not impressed son. When I call, you answer. Consider your sabbatical over. Now, what is the status on my notebook?”

“Working on it sir,” Tora lied smoothly, tossing a side glance at his car. The notebook was hidden under his passenger seat next to his gun, “Following a lead now.”

“I’m disappointed my boy. I would have thought you’d have it by now.” Vince’s condescendence dripped through the phone.

“Oh Dad that’s not fair, Tora’s been busy with me,” Quincey piped up, attempting to defend Tora.

“Quiet Quincey. Tora works for me, not you,” Vince reprimanded him, “Hang up, this doesn’t concern you.”

“But my mani-” Quincey began to whine before he was cut off.

“Hang up. Now.” Vince ordered, his tone brokering no patience for argument.

“Yes father.” Quincey’s voice came through the line, small and sad, before Tora and Vince both heard the click of his disconnection.

“Now,” Vince said, his attention back on Tora once again, “What happened to Claude? I have eyes everywhere Tora. A little birdy told me they saw one of yours with his body.”

Tora pinched his nose, desperately wracking his brain for an excuse. Fuck, he shouldn’t have killed him. He couldn't have stopped and just left him needing severe plastic surgery? He looked down at his trembling hand, balling it into a fist to make the shaking stop. No, there had been no fighting his rage. Claude would have died no matter how things had gone down last night. He couldn’t tell Vince the truth though, he couldn’t ever know about Poppy. “He got in my way.” Tora responded cryptically.

“Son, you killed one of mine. That’s not acceptable. Elaborate.” Vince chastised him.

Tora threw his face to the sky, he was fucked four ways to Sunday if Vince ever found out he was lying. The last time he had caught Tora in a lie, Vince had broken his jaw. “I was following a lead on the notebook. He almost fucked it up. I only meant to teach him a lesson, got a little carried away.” He explained vaguely, hoping Vince would let it go.

Vince was livid, Tora didn’t get carried away. Ever. He had beat patience and absolute control into him from the time he was a small child. “You’re on thin ice with me boy.” Vince seethed into the phone, “consider yourself warned.”

Tora could feel his blood freezing in his veins, he wasn’t scared of much, but he was fucking terrified of Vincent Balthuman. “Understood sir,” Tora replied before the line went dead. 

Tora pressed both of his hands over his face trying to get himself back under control. He was scared shitless, not for himself, but for Poppy. Fuck. What had he done?


	11. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Updates will be coming daily. Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Song suggestion: Novacaine by The Unlikely Candidates (For Tora) & Weak by AJR (For Gyu -he just can't keep his mouth shut)
> 
> **If anyone is interested in the song discussed in this chapter it's called Prowl by Def3**

It had been hours and there was still no sign of Scharch. Tora knew it had been a long shot to begin with but he really didn’t want to have to drag his ass over to Club Miracle. Sighing heavily, he flicked his cigarette on the ground before making his way into the bakery.

Kumo was a simple man, a quiet man, someone who tried his best to stay out of trouble. All he wanted to do was make bread and cakes, and pastries and squares. He was having a good day, had just finished putting the finishing touches on a birthday cake when the bell on his door alerted him to a potential customer. Stepping into the display room from his kitchen, Kumo froze in his tracks. A demon incarnate was standing in his doorway. What did I do? Kumo thought, the tattoo on the man’s neck causing him to break out into a cold sweat. He had paid on time, he was sure of it. This wasn’t right! They weren’t supposed to be back for another two weeks! Kumo’s eyes darted around his empty shop in distress.

Tora watched the baker squirm for a moment, far too used to the reaction to be bothered by it anymore. “Hey, calm down Pilsbury DoughBoy. I’m not here for a shake down. Just want a snack and for ya to answer a few questions.” Tora explained disinterestedly.

Kumo wasn’t exactly at ease but he was certainly calmer now that he knew the man had no intention of robbing him or destroying his shop. “Uh, okay. What can I get for you?” Kumo asked, doing his best to keep his voice steady. Now that the man was in front of him he had to tilt his head back to meet the stranger’s eye, he was enormous.

Tora let his gaze roam the display case before pointing at two items, “those, put them in a box, they’re to go.” Kumo moved to do his bidding, placing the two small confectionary treats into a small cardboard box before tucking the box into a plastic bag, handing it to Tora.

“And your questions sir?” Kumo asked, hoping to have this over with quickly, desperate to have the dark man cast his ominous shadow elsewhere so he could breathe easy again.

Tora eyed the man coldly, “an associate of mine collects your rent,” Kumo nodded apprehensively, though rent wasn’t exactly the word he would use for the money the Balthuman Organization took from him. “When is he due next? I’m looking for him.” Tora inquired, still trying to calm the man behind the counter with his body language. He knew he could be god damn scary when he wanted to be but for Christ’s sake, he was just asking a question and buying fucking cake, why did the guy have to look at him like he was gonna piss himself?

“Two weeks, you just missed him, he was here yesterday sir.” Kumo studied the man curiously, the large man’s face was completely impassive, Kumo had no idea if the information had satisfied him or enraged him.

“K. How much for this?” Tora asked, raising the bag in his hand. In truth, he was pissed, two weeks was too long. Now he was going to have to go to Miracle. What a shit day this was turning into.

“On the house sir. The men of Balthuman don’t pay,” Kumo explained, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. All he wanted was this man out of his shop.

Tora’s jaw twitched. It was the only outward sign of his inner turmoil. Fucking assholes, the lot of them. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a large bill and set it on the counter in front of him gently. “I’m not a thief. Ya have to make a living,” Tora growled, barely keeping the rage out of his voice. He knew this was the way things were, it still bothered him though.

Kumo looked down at the bill with wide eyes, “Sir, this is triple the amount of your purchase, may I give you change?” he asked, astonished by the dark man’s words and gesture.

“No.” Tora bit out over his shoulder as he left the shop.

~ ~ ~

Gyu’s laugh filled the apartment, causing Poppy to pause her scrubbing. She had finished cleaning the bathroom and the living room a while ago and was halfway done the kitchenette, three large garbage bags sat by the front door, filled with the remnants of Gyu’s restaurant takeout meals and the dirt she had scrubbed from the apartment. The living room had been especially bad, it had taken her forever to get all the ash out of the carpet. She had learned a little more about her cellmate since that morning as well, not much, but a little. He worked legitimate jobs for a living in addition to serving as Tora’s lackey. He never cooked as he got to take leftovers home after his shifts and his favourite meal was steak. She had asked him to add it to their online order, intent on making him a home cooked meal for once. As far as strangers went, he was kind, and open and friendly. Not like Tora at all.

“What’s so funny?” Poppy asked from her place at the sink. Gyu looked at her from around his laptop, his phone in his hand, he hadn’t moved from his spot all morning. She wasn’t sure what he was doing on his laptop, when she had asked, he had told her he was following an order Tora had given him that morning when he left them. He refused to elaborate beyond that, citing Tora’s orders as reason.

“Sorry Pops, was I bothering you? I’ll be quieter.” Gyu apologized, tossing her a lighthearted smile, smirking at his phone, typing a quick message before hitting send. He had become increasingly more comfortable around her as the hours went by, going from addressing her as Ms. Wilkes to Poppylan to Poppy and now Pops.

“No, come on, tell me what’s so funny, I could use a laugh,” Poppy replied, wiping her wet hands on her jeans as she made her way over to his table. Gyu tilted his screen down as she circled the table, ensuring she couldn’t see what he was working on.

“It’s stupid, really. I’m in a group chat with a couple of the other guys like me. They have been trying to come up with a theme song for Big Bro, like what plays in their head when he walks in a room. They’re bored. The latest idea just made me laugh. These clowns don’t know him at all.” Gyu explained, an easy smile on his lips.

“Guys like you? And why do you call him that?” Poppy asked, her brows pulling together above her scrunched nose, “Why not just call him Tora?”

Gyu lost his smile, leaning back on his hands to gaze up at her, “The other guys that work under him.” He responded, answering the first half of her question, “As for calling him Big Bro, it’s a respect thing. The boss is a bit of a legend among us small fry. He’s like, that guy in old western movies. You know what I’m talking about? The guy who walks into the room and everyone gets quiet and sits up in attention? That’s Big Bro. We don’t call him Tora ‘cause we’re not on his level, not even close to his equal.” Gyu berated himself silently, trying to convince himself that what he had just said was not going against Tora's wishes about giving her information. She already knew what kind of a man he was, right?

Poppy frowned, not sure how to feel about Gyu’s idolatry, “So what’s the song? Why’s it so funny?” She asked coming to a seated position in front of him.

Sitting up straight, Gyu pulled his laptop to him and tapped a few keys before a beat followed by rapping exited his speakers. _There ain’t nobody safe tonight, I heard a beast is on the loose, P-p-prowl, You’re all invited to the feast but if you come then you’re the food P-p-prowl, and he’s been feeding on the weak that might be him up on the roof. P-p-prowl, So I would probably stay inside and off the streets if I was you._ Poppy listened for a few moments more, all of the lyrics of a threatening nature. She didn’t find it funny at all. It was obvious whoever had picked this for him thought him nothing more than a dangerous, vicious animal not to be crossed. Gyu was giggling to himself after every verse, stopping short when he noticed Poppy’s frown deepening.

“Sorry, stupid, I told ya.” Gyu apologized, shutting off the music, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

“Why do they think so lowly of him?” Poppy asked, pulling her knees up to her chest before wrapping her arms around them, “is he really that ruthless? Even to you guys?” She asked, Gyu’s description of Tora reprimanding him flashing to the forefront of her mind.

Gyu had the audacity to smile at her, “of course he is. He’s not called the Tiger of Ares Street for nothing.” Gyu snapped his mouth closed. Fuck. He shouldn’t have said that either. He was way too comfortable with this woman. She was just so sweet, it was hard to remember to be on guard around her.

“The Tiger of Ares Street” Poppy repeated, “is Tora not his real name then?” She asked in a quiet voice, realizing she really knew nothing about the man other than he liked seafood, worked as a bodyguard sometimes, liked to touch her and could be gentle when he wanted to be.

Gyu ran his tongue over his teeth under his lip, trying to decide how to answer her question. He didn’t want to shut her down again but the conversation was quickly moving into dangerously off limits territory for him. Tora’s background wasn’t his place to share. “Uh…listen Poppy…I…really shouldn’t have said that. The Tiger of Ares Street is a nickname he earned for a reason. Let’s leave it at that so I don’t wind up in the hospital ok?”

“Ok, you said they don’t know him at all, what do you think his theme song should be?” Poppy switched gears, determined to learn more about Tora anyway she could. She had no desire for Gyu to be hurt but her curiosity was insatiable.

“Well…uh.” Gyu paused for a moment, “probably Walking Wounded by Tea Party.” He said sheepishly. “Big Bro is…well, uh,” he took a moment, wracking his brain for the right word, “multifaceted to the people who actually know him?” Gyu supplied weakly. “I know him better than most but if I’m being perfectly honest, I doubt I really know him that well either. I think the only one who really knows him is Q- sorry, never mind, I’m about to say something I shouldn’t again.”

Poppy supressed a small gasp, Gyu’s confession was one of the saddest things she’d ever heard. Was Tora truly that alone? “Why Walking Wounded?” Poppy asked, hoping his song choice was a safe option to explore without getting Gyu into more trouble.

“From what I know about him, Big Bro has been through a lot of shit. No one is born the way he is. Something made him that way. You can’t do what he does to people without knowing what it feels like yourself. Now, this chat is over,” Gyu bit his lip nervously, “please Poppy, no more questions.” He pleaded, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Tora had said she was not to find out about him, or them or what they did. He had already fucked up two of those.

Poppy searched his face, wanting to ask a thousand more. She supposed he had been extremely accommodating to her already though. She really shouldn’t push her luck any further. “Ok Gyu,” she whispered, feeling as though their entire conversation was taboo. “Can you do me a favour though?”

Gyu eyed her suspiciously, “what do ya need?” he asked, shutting off his laptop before turning to face her.

“The garbage Gyu, it stinks. Can you take it to the dumpster?” She pleaded. He erupted into laughter. She had sounded so serious he was worried she was about to drop a bomb.

“Sure cutie, no problem,” He assured her between fits of laughter as Poppy beamed at him.

A few minutes later, Poppy was finishing scrubbing the counters of the kitchenette when she heard the front door open again. “That was quick,” she commented, her back to the door.

“Where the fuck is Ronzo?” A deep voice growled from behind her.


	12. A lot of people think they know me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter, to make up for neglecting this story for a few days. I'll give ya another tomorrow. ;P
> 
> Please listen to WHY by NF. It's an integral part of this chapter.

Tora was livid, he’d been pretty fucking specific with Gyu that morning. He’d told him in no uncertain means that he was not to leave Poppy alone. Yet, here she was, completely off guard scrubbing a fucking counter with Ronzo nowhere within eyeshot. 

“Where the fuck is Ronzo?” He growled, moving towards her, setting down his box of treats on the counter beside her.

Poppy did her best to hide the shudder that moved though her. The gentle Tora that had held her last night was gone. Instead, the embodiment of wrath stood before her, looking dangerous and serious. Her gaze drifted from his angry stare down to his shoe clad feet. Shoes. In the apartment she had just spent all morning cleaning. She was just as pissed he was now. Squaring her shoulders, her nostrils flared, determined not to be intimidated by him.

“You have eyes don’t you? He’s obviously not here at the moment. Go take off your shoes, I didn’t spend all morning cleaning just so you could mess it up again.” She chided him, one hand on her hip, the other brandishing her sponge like a weapon.

He smirked at her ferocity, glancing around the apartment, taking in the newfound cleanliness for the first time. He cocked a brow at her, crossing his arms over his chest. “You cleaned. Why?”

Poppy huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, her anger fleeting, “you said I have to stay here. If I’m going to be here for a while, I would like to be comfortable, the filth grossed me out. Besides, I find cleaning calming. It made me feel better to think I was doing something productive instead of just sitting around all day thinking about last night.” She explained before glancing at the counter, intrigued by the bag he had brought back with him.

Without speaking, Tora leaned over to take off his shoes, moving to place them beside the front door before returning to her, opening his package to reveal a decadent brownie and a lemon pound cupcake. Poppy was studying him curiously. This man was enigma. Truly, she had watched him murder someone last night before coercing her into sex and now he was bringing her sweets.

Tora sighed, she was looking at him in bewilderment, he supposed he’d have to use his words again. He fucking sucked at this. “Peace offering. To apologize for last night. I was a pushy asshole and I fucked up. You said ya liked brownies in the grocery store.” He offered in way of explanation.

“And the cupcake?” Poppy pushed, not realizing how hard this already was on him.

“For Ronzo, watching over ya means he can’t go to his other jobs. He’s doing me a favour.” He spit out, looking uncomfortable as he closed his eyes and leaned against the counter. Truthfully, Gyu had been an afterthought, a tag along gift to make going out of his way for her a little less obvious. He needed to apologize though, the guilt had been eating at him all day.

They both heard the front door open at the same time. The silence between the three of them suffocating as Gyu stared at Tora wide eyed. He hadn’t expected him to be back for at least another day. He knew he shouldn’t have left the apartment but he hadn’t had the heart to deny Poppy’s request and it had only been to the dumpster and back. He had only been gone for three minutes, five tops.

“Gyu!” Poppy cried happily, cutting the tense moment, “Tora brought us gifts!” She explained, her smile momentarily stunning him. Gyu took a step forward before remembering to toe off his shoes, coming within a few feet of the couple before stopping his advance. Tora was pinning him with a savage glare. He had never been happier for another person’s presence in his entire life.

“I don’t think he deserves it.” Tora rumbled to Poppy, his gaze trained on the apprehensive man in front of him.

“Don’t be silly, I asked him to take out the garbage. He was just being sweet, he wasn’t disobeying you Tora. I promised him I wouldn’t escape while he was gone. I know I’m here for my own safety.” She berated him, her tiny hand coming to rest on his forearm, drawing his arm away from his chest.

“And I told him not to let you out of his sight,” Tora argued weakly, already knowing he was going to lose this fight to her.

“Would you have preferred we both took out the trash?” She asked, her lips pursed in annoyance. “Besides, that’s stupid. If he followed your orders literally, he would have watched me change and shower as well.” Poppy reasoned, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Tora’s eyes flared at her words as he turned to face the small woman beside him, the little minx. She was looking up at him sweetly but there was a gleam in her eye. She was fucking manipulating him and they both knew it. When he didn’t say a word, Poppy waved Gyu forward, holding out the cupcake to him. “This is for you, from Tora, for taking such good care of me.” Poppy explained, ignoring the rattled man beside her.

Gyu bit into it immediately, wanting an excuse not to speak. He was pleasantly surprised. He wasn’t a fan of vanilla but lemon was his favourite. He wasn’t sure if it was a coincidence or if Big Bro had actually known that. “Thanks boss, it’s really good.” He muttered around his full mouth.

“Ya whatever. Don’t leave her alone in the apartment again. Clear?” Tora spat as Gyu nodded enthusiastically. “Did you finish what I asked ya to do?” He asked, enjoying the content sounds Poppy was making beside him as she bit into her brownie.

Gyu swallowed before answering, “Yup. It’s done and ready to go. Just waiting for you to say when.” Poppy’s chewed, her gaze swinging between the two men as she listened intently to their cryptic conversation.

“It’ll be a few days still, if at all,” Tora explained, rolling his neck. He was exhausted, yesterday had been a whirlwind and he had been up early that morning. “What time is it?” He asked neither one of them in particular.

“It’s just after three Tora,” Poppy replied, checking the time on her phone. Tora looked down at her stunned. How the fuck had he overlooked that? He snatched her phone out of her hand. Turning it off, sliding it into his back pocket.

“When did you? Where was- Fuck.” Tora began, not sure what he should say, “Have you called anyone?” Tora demanded.

Poppy was glaring at him, trying to snatch her phone back, Tora had a hand on her shoulder, holding her at arms’ length. Gyu watched on in amusement as he finished his snack. “No Tora, I didn’t snitch on you if that’s what you’re getting at. I texted my boss that I had a family emergency with my grandparents back in Moonbright, and wouldn’t be into the office the next few days and my friend Erdene that I’m sorry I couldn’t make our lunch date but that’s all. Now give me back my phone you bully. It’ll be more suspicious if I drop off the planet.”

Tora glared at her, who was this girl? How dare she speak to him like that? Bully? Of course he was worried she’d narked on him. She’d witnessed a goddamn murder, yet here she was, helping him keep it under wraps. She had asked him the other night to trust her. Closing his eyes he centered himself, allowing her more freedom than he would have afforded anyone else. “Fine,” He sighed, handing her the unicorn case clad phone back to her before stomping into the bedroom.

“Ya hurt his feelings,” Gyu mumbled around his last bite of cake. Poppy stared at him wide eyed.

“What?”

“Ya called him a bully.” Gyu explained, swallowing as Poppy brushed past him, following Tora into the bedroom.

She closed the door behind her, effectively shutting out Gyu. The room was dim, the only light coming from the afternoon sun through the partially closed blinds. She hadn’t had the chance to tidy up in here yet. He was on the other side of the room, shirtless. Poppy swallowed thickly as she stared at the wall of muscle in front of her. His back was to her, his Henley shirt tossed over the bed. She sucked in air as she studied his back tattoos for the first time. The symbol for Tiger stood out boldly in thick lines right between his shoulder blades. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. “Go away Poppy, I’m not in the mood for more of you.”

“I’m sorry I called you a bully. You’re very liberal with me though. You just do. You don’t ask.” She stated, still studying his back. His tattoos were really beautiful, the colours vibrant and intense. The line work was intricate. She knew it was tebori, she imagined it must have taken days of sittings to complete.

“I’m not a talker,” Tora shrugged, still not looking at her. His hands gripped the handles of his drawer. He kept some clothes here, the contents of the draw the only thing he claimed to own in the small apartment. He didn’t want to look at her, he didn’t want to be here. Coming back was a mistake. He should have just gone to his place to change and sleep off his guilt.

“Tora, look at me. Please?” She asked, her small hand coming to a rest on the back of his shoulder. He let go of the drawer, shoving his fists into his pockets as he leaned against the dresser. Her small hand was on his chest now, doing funny things to his stomach and heart. He kept his hands in his pockets, not trusting himself to touch her. “I’m sorry. Truly, but you don’t need to worry. I’m not going to betray you. You saved me. I owe you.”

Tora closed his eyes, “You don’t owe me anything. I’m the one that fucked up. Last night should have never happened. It’s my fault you’re in this to begin with. You should be at work and on ya lunch date.” He explained, finally looking down at her.

She retreated, taking a seat on the bed, pulling his shirt into her lap to fiddle with the buttons of his collar. “You know, your servants were trying to decide on a theme song for you,” she commented.

Tora was utterly confused by her left field comment. “My servants? I don’t have servants.”

“Your lackeys then, the men that work for you, they seem to think you’re some kind of animal, and Gyu is under the impression you’re a wounded soul wandering around hurting people because of how hurt you are yourself,” she explained, her eyes studying him.

Tora shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling vulnerable half naked in front of her, “that’s quite the conversation you seem to have had about me.” Her eyes pierced him, attempting to gaze into his soul. He was going to kill Gyu, the fucker hadn’t obeyed his orders about talking at all.

“I want to know who you are Tora,” Poppy shrugged, “and don’t be mad at Gyu, he didn’t mean to reveal so much about you. We were just talking about songs that suited you.”

“What were they?” Tora inquired, choosing to ignore her protection of his next victim.

“Prowl by Def 3 and Walking Wounded by Tea Party,” Poppy stated matter of factly.

Tora nodded weakly as his eye brows raised in amusement, “Interesting,” he muttered. Not particularly shocked by either song. He knew both of them well. “And what would you pick for me?”

Poppy frowned, she hadn’t thought about it, “I don’t know you Tora. I want you to tell me if either of them are accurate.”

Tora let his head fall back, closing his eyes against the judgement in her tone, “Why do you need to know me? Can’t we just get through the next few days? Then I’ll be out of your life and you won’t need to worry about me fucking up ya shit ever again.”

“You’ve been inside me,” Tora’s head snapped up to stare at her, her steely eyes held an obvious challenge in their depths, “don’t you think I should know the only man that’s been a part of me?” She whispered, her words a gauntlet thrown at his feet.

He stared at her cautiously, holding her gaze for a moment before pulling out his phone. He thumbed through it for a moment before tossing it on the bed next to her as a song began playing.

_Yeah, what's your definition of success?_ _  
I don't trust the thoughts that come inside my head  
I don't trust this thing that beats inside my chest  
Who I am and who I wanna be cannot connect; why?_

He was glaring at her pissed about her guilt trip. How dare she coerce him into this vulnerable moment? He almost didn’t feel bad about taking advantage of her anymore. Fuck her. She was just as fucking manipulative as he was.

_I push away the people that I love the most; why?_ _  
I don't want no one to know I'm vulnerable; why?  
That makes me feel weak and so uncomfortable; why?  
Stop askin' me questions, I just wanna feel alive_

Poppy held his gaze, transfixed by the emotions fliting over his face. She knew there was more to him then he let her see.

_They don't see it; I pull out they eyes; I'm on the rise!_ _  
I've been doin' this for most my life with no advice  
Take my chances, I just roll the dice, do what I like  
As a kid, I was afraid of heights, put that aside  
Now I'm here and they look so surprised, well so am I_

Tora was furious, his fingers were losing feeling as he clenched them tighter, arms crossed in an attempt to protect himself from her judgement. He’d never been this open with someone before.

_They don't invite me to the parties but I still arrive_ _  
Kick down the door and then I go inside  
Give off that "I do not belong here" vibe  
Then take the keys right off the counter, let's go for a ride  
Why do y'all look mortified?  
I keep to myself, they think I'm sorta shy, organized_

Poppy’s eyes softened as the words sunk in, her fingers stilling their nervous movement. It was so angry. So intense. His rage filled gaze pinned her. He really was as alone as Gyu thought.

_I, I don't care what anybody else thinks—lies_ _  
I do not need nobody to help me—lies  
I kinda feel guilty 'cause I'm wealthy; why?  
I don't understand, it's got me questionin' like, "Why?  
Just tell me why"—not back to this flow  
Inside I feel divided_

Tora wanted so badly to look away, he couldn’t stand the sympathy and pity she was communicating with her eyes. He didn’t fucking want it. He didn’t dare though. She had asked for this and he was gonna ram his fucked up feelings down her throat till she choked on them.

_Nothing in me is ever good enough_

_I could be workin' for twenty-four hours a day and think I never did enough_ _  
My life is a movie but there ain't no tellin' what you're gonna see in my cinema  
I wanna be great but I get it in the way of myself  
And I think about everything that I could never be  
Why do I do it though? Ay, yeah  
Why you always lookin' aggravated?  
Not a choice, you know I had to make it_

His jaw clenched, his teeth grinding, feeling as though he had been flayed open for her scrutiny.

_Like somethin' then I gotta take it_ _  
Write somethin' then I might erase it  
I love it, then I really hate it_

Poppy inhaled sharply, feeling pain in her chest, desperate for air. This was too much. More than she ever imagined he’d share with her. 

_But my emotions make me feel like I am someone else_ _  
Me and pride had made a pact that we don't need no help  
Which feels like I'm at war inside myself but I forgot the shells  
I hold my issues up for all to see, like show and tell  
A lot of people know me, but not a lot know me well_

Tora snatched his phone off the bed, turning off the music. “There, now ya know me. Fucking happy?”


	13. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Next chapter up tomorrow! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Song suggestions: The End by Zero 9:36 (Tora’s workout song) The Violence by Asking Alexandria (Tora’s car tune)

Tora snatched his phone off the bed, turning off the music. “There, now ya know me. Fucking happy?” He growled, his eyes wild with barely contained fury. She had pushed him too far this time.

Poppy, didn’t move. Gyu and his friends were both right, she was right. There were two different beings inside Tora vying for control. A hurt complex man, and something dangerous that lurked and simmered under his skin. “Tora I-”

“Not a word. Get the fuck out Poppylan,” He ordered, a long finger extended towards the door to the room. She climbed off the bed slowly, leaving his shirt abandoned where she’d found it. “Tora, please, I-”

“OUT.” Tora shouted, glaring at her. She put her hand on the door handle, glancing back at him. He was fiddling with the stereo on the dresser now, not paying her any attention. As she left the room, a horrible racket filled the apartment.

Poppy went and took a seat on the couch next to Gyu, he was playing Mario Cart on silent. “You ok?” He asked her as she curled herself into a ball, trying to take up as little space as she could. She felt awful about what had just happened and she had no idea why. Was wanting to know him really such a terrible thing? She wondered just how many of the lyrics applied to him literally. He had picked one hell of a song to describe himself, she wanted to cry for him.

“He’s really mad at me,” she whispered, barely auditable over the noise emanating from the bedroom. Gyu eyed her sadly, she’d obviously never been on the receiving end of Tora’s wrath before, she didn’t know not to take it personally. The man was always angry, or frustrated, or just plain moody.

“He’ll be fine, based on the music I’m sure he’s just working off his rage. He’ll be fine in a couple hours. Didn’t think he’d be so upset over the word bully though, he’s been called a lot worse.” Gyu shrugged to himself, not the least bit concerned as he knocked Princess Peach off the track. He tossed a controller at her, “Wanna play?” He asked.

Poppy shoved the controller back at him, “I don’t play video games. They promote violence, I paint and I read,” Gyu raised an eyebrow at her, someone who thought video games were violent was with Tora? Seriously? Did she know who she was sharing a bed with? “and he’s not mad about that. He’s upset because I made him tell me who he is. It was a little overwhelming.” She explained.

Gyu’s brows climbed his forehead, genuinely surprised. Tora was not a sharer. Ever. No wonder he was pissed. He didn’t appreciate questions and he certainly didn’t react well to demands even if they were coming from someone as cute as Poppy. He was surprised she had succeeded in _making_ him do anything. “Sorry if he scared ya. Big Bro can be overwhelming but he’s the best guy to have in your corner when you’re in a jam. Hell he-” Gyu stopped running his mouth. The words ‘ _She doesn’t find out about us’_ rattling in his brain. He knew he was in for the beating of his life based on what he’d already let slip to her, he didn’t need to make it worse by sharing what Tora had done for him. “I owe him a lot. He’s a good man, just does shitty things.” He finished.

Poppy got up and walked over to the kitchenette, returning with her half eaten brownie. Chocolate always made her feel better, and for once she didn’t feel like talking or asking any more questions.

In the bedroom, Tora was doing push ups beside the bed, trying to get himself back under control. His anger was a living thing, a beast hungry for violence. He didn’t want to hurt her for flaying him open emotionally, but he was so mad he didn’t trust himself. The music usually drowned out his internal dialogue. It wasn’t loud enough today.

That guilt trip was bullshit. He had already apologized! How dare she use his feeling for her against him? Fuck her and her cute little face. He was already going out of his way to protect her. Couldn’t she just say thank you and mind her own fucking business? All he wanted to do was enjoy her company while he had it. He just wanted her to smile at him and maybe hold his hand again, touching her felt so damn good. But, no. She just had to push and pry and ask him to explain how come he could kill someone and then brush it off like it didn’t matter. Why the fuck did she need to know him? It was just fucking sex. He didn’t know any of the women he’d been inside.

He was kidding himself though, Poppy was different, she had been a fucking virgin. Tora ground his teeth to keep from screaming. Of course she wanted to know him. Sex fucking mattered to her, a virgin at 21 what the actual fuck, who saved themselves that long unless they were waiting for marriage. She had had a fucking boyfriend and hadn’t given it to him. He had to stop expecting her to act like everyone else he knew. She wasn’t from his world, she was from another fucking planet. He’d fucked everything up. He wanted to hit something.

Pushing himself onto his back, he lay on the floor for a moment, feeling the burn that flared along his arms and chest. Truth be told, he wanted to know her too. That was dangerous though. He couldn’t keep her. She didn’t belong with him. She’d said as much herself last night. She was prey and he was a goddamn predator. He needed to clean up his mess and get her the hell out of his hair.

Heaving himself off the floor, Tora pulled open his drawer, pulling a black wife beater, his skull necklace, black baseball cap and his dragon jumper out. He had intended to take a nap before heading out for the night, he was so high on adrenaline though he doubted he’d be able to sleep now. Once he was dressed, he stomped into the living room. Gyu paused his video game to look at him. Poppy was chewing on a chunk of the brownie he’d bought her. They looked so fucking at ease together. His jealousy reared its ugly head, why couldn’t she be at ease with him? Fuck them both.

“You,” He said, stabbing his finger at Gyu, “don’t fucking leave her,” his finger swivelled to Poppy, “alone again, and keep your fucking mouth shut this time or I’ll knock your goddamn teeth out.” Tora pinned Poppy under the weight of his glare, Gyu dismissed, “and you,” he started, the words getting caught in his throat.

She stood up, coming to a stop barely a foot away from him, reaching up to wrap her little hand around his finger, dragging it down to her side, effectively disarming him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or exposed to me. I just wanted to know who I’m trusting with my safety and my body. Thank you for sharing with me, it means a lot to me.” She explained, her doe eyes pleading with him to forgive her for prying.

Tora was done talking, there were too many words between them already. He burrowed his fingers into the hair at the back of her neck, pulling her to him for a violent kiss, his other hand digging into her hip as he held her to him. Gyu looked on in astonishment as Tora punished the small woman with his mouth. He had no idea a kiss could be that aggressive. He wasn’t being anywhere close to the gentle man he’d been with her the previous night. Poppy was melting into his embrace though, making little moans against his demanding lips, taking everything he gave her with no resistance, one hand cupping the tattoo on his neck, the other tangled in his necklace. She kissed him back, trying to let him know she accepted this side of him as much as she did the one that had held her tenderly last night.

Tora ripped his mouth away from her, “no more questions.” Poppy nodded in agreement weakly, her face cupped in one big hand, his thumb caressing her cheek. “I’ll be back later tonight.” Tora told her before brushing past her. He slipped on his shoes, wrenched the door open and slammed it behind him. Marching down the hallway, Tora felt lighter with every step he took. He had intended to spend the night at his own place after dealing with Scharch. Once he had tasted her though, he didn’t want to give up the opportunity to sleep next to her again. Who knew how many more opportunities he’d have to hold her? She had apologized, had accepted his own wordless apology just now. He supposed it was fine between them again, he had bullied her into something, she had done it back. Fair was fair. Getting in his car, Tora lit a cigarette and cranked one of his favourite tunes as he peeled out of the parking lot.

Back in the apartment, Gyu was eyeing Poppy, not sure how to feel. The twinge of jealousy and arousal he’d felt as Tora kissed her made him uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure at exactly what time that day he’d developed a crush on the cute voluptuous woman he was tasked with watching over but he needed to cut that shit out real fast. Desperate to ease the awkwardness between them, Gyu muttered the first thing that hit him. “Big Bro looks like a badass in that hat eh?”

Poppy turned and giggled at him from her end of the couch, “He always looks tough, it’s the man, not the hat,” she teased, around the last bite of her brownie. _It’s the one wearin’ it that makes it look badass, get it straight_ Tora’s words came back to Gyu from the night at the Black Swan bistro. He smirked at the woman munching on his couch. Maybe they were more alike than he thought.

Poppy felt much better now that Tora had forgiven her. He wasn’t a talker for sure, but she read his physical communication no problem.


	14. Drowning in Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the plot starts moving again, sorry I had to hurt our favourite couple so much. Might update again tonight, I have through ch.16 done. Just need to find time to edit instead of plowing forward. Anyways, I'm loving the commentary :) Your comments make my day :)
> 
> Song suggestions: New Swag by Vava (club music) & Gunslingers Glory by The Dead South (Tora /Scharch)

Tora was parked across the street from Poppy’s apartment, keeping an eye on the place while he read through the notebook he had stashed under his passenger seat for the second time that day. Goliath had impressed him. The kid had been thorough. It must have taken him years to dig up all the blackmail he had collected. It was all listed here, every slimy politician, dirty cop, mob boss, and high ranking enforcer along with their sins and a list of witnesses connected with every dirty deed. The list on Tora himself was extensive. Fuck that motherfucker. So much for blood is thicker than water. He had enough here to send Tora to prison for life. No wonder he’d gotten himself wacked. He hoped Goliath was enjoying whatever shallow grave he was rotting in, he couldn’t figure out why whoever had done it hadn’t taken the notebook though. Then again, maybe Goliath wasn’t dead. Either way, Tora didn’t give a fuck. He ripped out the pages on him and burned them with his lighter, watching as they turned to ash, before slipping it back into its hiding spot.

He canted his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to go to Miracle. He just wanted to go back to the apartment and drag Poppy into bed with him so he could kiss her senseless, until he forgot about the shitty world around him and could lose himself in her hair, her sent and her body. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. After his adrenaline had worn off, his exhaustion had hit him full force. He sighed, staring at the sky through his moon roof. Why did his life have to be so fucking unfair? Stuffing the notebook back under the seat, Tora reclined his driver’s seat and set an alarm for eight. Yawning, he closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he relaxed, letting sleep take him.

~ ~ ~

A few hours later, Tora strode into Club Miracle, his glock and the notebook tucked securely into the waistband of his pants, hidden by his jacket. He lit a cigarette, he hated this place, the walls crawled with the bodies of street rats. Bitches in heat eyed him lustfully as he grabbed a pool cue from the wall. He hoped Scharch showed up soon. He had told the boy watching the door to notify him the minute he arrived. In the meantime, he’d knock some balls together. Pool usually relaxed him, gave him a purpose when he had time to kill. Muttered ‘Hey Big Bro’s and ‘Sup Aniki’s, spilled from the lips of every man that walked past him. The blonde haired boy he had helped out at Chevy’s approached him.

“Hey Big Bro, I wanted to say thank you for trusting me with your package last night. I wanted to let ya know I’m good to do anything else ya might need.” The boy postured, crossing his arms as he leaned against the pool table.

Tora wracked his brain trying to remember the kid’s name. Shit. He was terrible at this, he knew the boy worked for him but he couldn’t remember his name for the life of him. “You the one that got caught then? Ronzo leave it to ya?” Tora rumbled around his cigarette. “Ya fucked up kid. Caused me a headache. Next time be more careful. There’s always someone watching.” Normally, Tora would beat this lesson into him, for now though, he was giving the kid a pass. He had bigger fish to fry tonight.

“Aniki, I-I’m sorry, I- I didn’t realize-” The blonde stuttered, terrified he had screwed up.

“Just get the fuck outta my face. And don’t screw up again. I don’t ask nicely twice,” Tora warned, glaring at him over his pool cue, playing into his Tiger of Ares Street persona. The boy squeaked a ‘yes, sir’ before disappearing into the crowd.

Tora had just sunk his six when Scharch materialized in front of him. “Heard you were looking for me,” he stated, trying to look disinterested.

“Ya seen Claude lately?” Tora asked, lining up his shot for his seven ball, not bothering to look at him.

“Naw, piece of shit has been MIA for two days. Martin is pissed. He hasn’t even been checking in. When he does he’s in a world of shit.” Scharch informed him, still standing stiff beside him. Tora glanced at him. Scharch was smarter than Claude, he didn’t run his mouth and he wasn’t impulsive. Tora knew the man was a force to be reckoned with. The bastard was evil, he enjoyed his job in a way Tora never had. Out of the two of them, he was pretty sure Scharch was the one more deserving of the reputation of being an animal. He was always out for blood.

“I have a business proposal for ya. Interested?” Tora tempted him, sinking his eight ball.

“Depends. Is it beneficial for me or you?” Scharch countered as Tora sunk his nine. He raised himself from the table, fixing his glare on the blue eyed man that reminded him more of a snake than anyone else he’d ever met.

Tora did his best to appear relaxed, “both,” he said, shrugging as he put away his cue, done with his game of nine ball. “Let’s go to your office and talk it over,” Tora suggested, pulling his cigarette from his mouth.

“Alright,” Scharch complied, leading the way into a small room off the main club. Tora knew he was taking a risk but he needed a lieutenant to help him keep Poppy a secret. If it was just his word on how things went down with Claude, Vince would dig, and then he’d find her. Tora wouldn’t let that happen. No way was she getting caught in the crossfire of his mistakes.

Once the door was closed, the pounding bass of the nightclub was muted, the two men could speak comfortably, knowing their conversation wouldn’t be overheard. The room was small, just a desk with a plush chair and two others arranged in front. Scharch went around the desk to seat himself. He managed Miracle and enjoyed the wealth and power it brought him. Tora didn’t say a word, just pulled the notebook from his back and tossed it onto the desk between them.

Scharch’s arched an auburn brow in curiosity, “Is this what I think it is?” He asked, his fingers tenting in front of him, his elbows on the desk.

“Might be. Only for the right price though,” Tora warned when Scharch reached for it.

Scharch levelled him with a calculated gaze, “of course, everything has a price, the question is what does the Tiger want?”

“Your buddy Claude isn’t coming back,” Tora drawled nonchalantly, taking a drag of his cigarette before draping himself into a chair opposite him, “You saw me do it, ya feel me?” Tora explained, his tone and gaze serious.

A salacious smile spread over Scharch’s lips, “I owe you thanks then, you saved me the trouble. He was an annoying piece of shit. Did he die well or beg and cry for his life? Did you make him bleed? Was it fast or slow?” He asked, leaning closer to Tora, genuinely interested in his response.

Tora eyed him disgustedly, Scharch was one sick fuck. “He wasn’t able to say much, broke his jaw on one of the first hits,” Tora replied, purposely catching his ring in the light, drawing the other man’s attention to his hand as he reached up for his cigarette.

Scharch understood the warning loud and clear, the skin on Tora’s knuckles was only starting to heal. He had a band aid on one hand. It looked ridiculous and out of place on the intimidating man before him. “So, where did this go down? Where was I and when?” He asked, cocking a brow.

Tora rubbed his forehead with the back of his thumb, his cigarette hanging weakly between his pointer and middle finger, “Last night, as for where, you tell me, I don’t give a fuck.”

“Must have happened in the back ally then, I was here all night. Too many people saw me for it to have happened anywhere else.” Scharch informed him, leaning back in his chair, “now that we have the when and where figured out, how about you give me the why?”

Tora tossed him a lazy look, rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles before sitting forward in his chair to answer the snake across from him, “I was trailing the piece of shit that whacked Goliath. He had the notebook, Claude was drunk, called me out for what I did to his eyes, gave me away and the punk took off before I could get to him,” Scharch nodded, leaning back in his chair, subconsciously trying to keep the distance between himself and the Tiger currently growling at him. “So I taught Claude a lesson, the drunk bastard tried to fight back. I got a little carried away and the idiot never got back up. End of story.”

Scharch was sceptical to say the least, he didn’t believe for a moment that was how it had actually gone down. The Tiger was keeping secrets. “You don’t get carried away Tora. Everyone knows that. Your violence is brutal, but always calculated. You don’t do anything unless you mean to.” He paused, gauging the beast perch in his chair, well aware of the dangerous current radiating off him, “And how did I come to have this?” Scharch asked, holding up the notebook delicately in one hand, “You know the boss it going to ask.”

Tora leaned back in his chair taking another drag of his cigarette, “As far as Claude goes, ya can say I was emotional over Goliath, caused me to hit him a little too hard,” he shrugged, everyone knew they had been close once, “As for how ya got that,” he pointed at the notebook, “spin that silk tongue of yours, that’s my price. You figure out what to tell him. After all, I’m a shit liar, that’s why I keep my mouth shut; easier to say nothing than try to keep a bunch of versions of truth straight. You’re good at that though.” Tora harangued him.

Scharch’s jaw ticked, Tora’s barb was well placed, he was a damn good conman, turned on the charm; took on as many faces as he needed to in order to get a job done. He scowled at Tora from beneath his lashes, his head tilted at a dangerous angle. Not all of them could be the Tiger of Ares Street, some of them had to be innovative in order to make a reputation for themselves. “Why are you giving this to me Tora? This is as good as a get out of jail free card with Vincent, might even buy you a couple more months of vacation. Why are you giving that up?”

Tora narrowed his eyes at the clever viper across from him, “Don’t worry about that Scharch,” he snapped, “that’s my business. As far as Vince is concerned though, I never touched that fucking notebook.” He insisted, lacing his voice with as much threat as possible. He really hoped he wasn’t making a mistake trusting Scharch. He was the only one who could lie convincingly to Vince though. He needed him.

Scharch flipped through the notebook, eyes widening as he took in the content, “well, well, Goliath was a busy bee, wasn’t he?” Scharch’s interested visage quickly devolved into a deep frown as he continued, realizing his own name was in the book, along with the fact Tora’s was missing aside from mention of him in connection with Vincent. Many pages had very obviously been removed.

Tora watched the emotions flit across his face, “Take it to Vince tonight, no dawdling. No alterations. That’s my price, take it or leave it.”

Scharch set the book back down on the desk, “how do I explain the missing pages and the lack of information on you if you never touched it?” He hissed, feeling very much backed into a corner. Tora was trying to get him killed, the bastard.

Tora smirked at him, “Get creative, that’s your specialty isn’t it? Exploit my relationship with Goliath, ya’ve done it before, maybe my little buddy left me out because he felt guilty after he betrayed me,” he suggested, exhaling his cigarette smoke through his nose, the smoke making his eyes glow dangerously.

Scharch glared right back at him, weighing his options, trying to decide whether to accept Tora’s offer or not. Vince would reward him generously for safe delivery of the notebook, he would kill him though if he suspected deceit. The only man he’d met that was more ruthless than Tora was Vincent Balthuman. He was taking a risk helping the Tiger, even if the gamble paid off for him, it would only be short term. The axe of his lies would weigh over his head for the rest of his life though. He knew it and so did Tora. He had never cared to get involved with the Tiger before but now they would be entangled for as long as they were both alive. Which meant Tora would owe him a favour, having the Tiger of Ares Street in his back pocket was definitely tempting.

Tora studied Scharch right back, hoping his greed would outweigh his fear. Tora cocked a brow at him, letting a lazy smile spread across his lips, his body language contrasting harshly against how nervous he was, he had already decided that if the man turned him down he was putting a bullet squarely between his eyes, he had given the viper too much rope to hang him with if they weren’t in this together, “So? What’s it gonna be? We got a deal?”


	15. Putting it on the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, the music for this one. Don't hate me.
> 
> Songs:  
> Cry out by Tom Walker (Gyu)   
> Break my Baby & Save Yourself by Kaleo (Tora)   
> The Horns Are Fake by Fionn (Poppy) 

Tora was halfway back to Gyu’s when he got the call, he picked up, putting the phone on speaker, he was driving in silence for once. “Tora. Speak.”

“It’s done,” Scharch hissed into the receiver, “Vincent seems to have bought it. I’ll be in contact if I hear any different.”

The line went dead, it was late, close to midnight. He doubted he’d hear from Vince tonight. He knew the call was coming though. He’d be on a short leash soon. He had failed his mission for all intents and purposes. Vince had warned him this morning he was in the dog house, after this perceived fuck up he knew it was only a matter of time before Vince brought him to heel. Scharch had insisted he stay at Miracle a while after he had left, informing him it would appear suspicious if they left at the same time after a clandestine meeting. Tora had begrudgingly agreed with him, playing another few rounds of pool before heading out. He hadn’t even had to lay on the intimidation; he was wound so tight his body language alone had been enough to keep most of the street rats away from him.

Entering the apartment, he found Gyu smoking a fat blunt on the couch, depressing music drifting from his phone. Gyu was sprawled across the whole thing, one leg dangling on the floor, the other stretch out straight. “Yo boss, welcome back. She made you dinner. It’s on the counter,” Gyu informed him without raising his head, taking a hit as he closed his eyes.

“She asleep?” Tora asked, moving over to the counter. It was a steak dinner, complete with mash potatoes and broccoli. He grabbed a fork and knife, tossing it onto Gyu’s now organized electronics table, intent on eating his meal cold.

“Probably, she was pretty pooped after all the work she did around here today,” Gyu replied, blowing smoke rings towards the ceiling. Tora glanced around the dimly lit apartment; she had done a good job. The place was clean for once, not homey like her place, but clean.

“Where did the food come from?” Tora asked around a mouth full of meat as he dug in, he was starving, he couldn’t remember the last time he ate.

“Online delivery Boss, the internet is a wonderful place, I know you’re anti tech but ya should check it out sometime.” Gyu paused to chuckle at his own perceived joke, “ I tried to tempt her into spending all ya money but the only thing she bought other than groceries was a new bed set, a CD and a book. They came a couple hours ago. She washed everything and then went to bed saying she was gonna read. I think she had enough of watching me play video games.” He explained taking another drag of his blunt.

Tora grunted in acknowledgement, enjoying his meal despite its lack of warmth, she was a damn good cook. He’d check on her once he was done. “Hey boss?” Gyu’s voice drifted over to him from the couch, “Are ya gonna keep her?” he asked, not sure if his boldness was due to attachment to the girl or the weed he was smoking.

“That’s a stupid fucking question Gyu,” Tora snapped at him, his fingers tensing around his utensils.

“I don’t know Big Bro. I was under the impression you could do whatever ya wanted,” Gyu studied his face, he knew he was stepping in shit but he figured another foot of digging wouldn’t make that much of a difference. “Rules and morals have never stopped ya before.” Gyu ventured dangerously, finally sitting up to face him. “She has no idea what she’s in Boss, has no idea what you’re planning. She’s really sweet and kind, she thinks video games promote violence,” Gyu deadpanned, “I was playing Mario Kart, not even one of your games. She doesn’t deserve to be tangled up in this.”

Tora glared at him, willing the lean man to be quiet, he had had a rough couple days and all he wanted to do was fall asleep with the scent of her skin in his nostrils. He didn’t want to talk about how bad he was for her. “She’s not clueless,” Tora warned, finishing off the last of his plate, “she plays dumb sometimes, gives ya the impression she’s harmless.” He didn’t believe a goddamn word Gyu said about her not liking violence, the girl was a fucking boxer and had one of the best fights in history as her screen saver. “She can hold her own. She fought off Claude without me. She can handle this. She’s seen what I can do, how fucked up I am. She didn’t shrink away from it.” He explained, tossing his plate into the sink.

“Hey Big Bro, I know I’m in for it once she’s gone, but for what it’s worth, I’m sorry about my mouth, there’s just something about her that’s disarming.” Gyu apologized, knowing he was going out on a limb, “All she’s done all day is try to learn about ya. Not so she can use it against ya, just cause she genuinely wants to know who ya are.”

Gyu was a little jealous if he was being honest with himself. “I wish a woman would look at me the way she looks when she’s talking about ya. She asked me what you’d want to eat tonight, was gonna make ya a whole other seafood dish special for you.” Tora narrowed his eyes at Gyu, not sure what to say.

“Go to sleep,” was all he said before he slipped into the bedroom. Gyu laid back on the couch, alone with his depressing music, feeling more and more lonely as the minutes passed. He wondered if this was how Tora always felt.

Tora found Poppy slumbering quietly, propped on a sea of pillows, the side of her face bathed in the soft light coming from the small lamp on the end table beside her. Her book was across her stomach, her head pillowed by her hair against the headboard, melodic indie music coming from the stereo. The bed was swathed in lavender sheets and a light grey comforter. A stark contrast from the worn and threadbare blanket they had slept under the previous night. He collected her book, setting it on the end table, dog earring her page for her. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, not ready to turn off the light yet. He shut off the stereo instead, before kneeling down beside her.

Poppy’s eyelids fluttered open at his movements, “Hey,” she greeted him, smiling warmly up at Tora. “When did you get in?” she asked sleepily, before pulling back the covers, inviting him into the bed with her.

“Few minutes ago, thanks for dinner, it was good,” Tora replied, as he stripped down to his briefs before sliding in beside her. The sheets were smooth and cool against his skin, much nicer than the ones they had slept in last night. She snuggled down to lay beside him.

“Tora, are you still annoyed with me? I really didn’t mean to force your privacy aside. What happened between us meant something to me though. I hope you can appreciate I didn’t push your boundaries maliciously.” She asked cautiously.

He settled onto his back, shoving his hands beneath his head. Here we go, Tora thought in exasperation. He really didn’t want to talk about this anymore. He should have just left her asleep. He thought they had cleared this up this afternoon. He didn’t want to talk about his fucking feelings. He had too many of them when it came to her. She had rolled onto her side though and was staring at him, waiting for a reply.

He sighed, remembering that honesty with her was his penance, “I was pissed. I don’t like when people put me in boxes,” he attempted to explain, he closed his eyes, “I’ve been through some shit Bobby. I’m not a normal man, but I’m still a man. I’m guarded ‘cause I have to be. I’m violent because that’s the only way I know how to survive. I’m not apologizing for what you saw or for taking ya anymore. I wanted ya. I’m used to having to use intimidation to get what I want. Accept it. Move on.”

Poppy stayed quiet, staring at his profile, “I’m sorry you feel that way.” His head whipped around to stare at her, “I know you’re a man Tora, I also know you’re capable of unspeakable violence. That side of you scares most of me, but thrills a small side of me.” Tora’s brows drew together, suddenly very confused, ‘he knew she enjoyed a good fight but thrilled her? – the fuck was she talking about?’, she reached out then, a small hand resting on his arm. “It’s weird, like I know the damage you can inflict and a primitive part of me likes it. I enjoy the way command a space, the way you touch me. I know I shouldn't though, that it should bother me. I’ve been struggling with this since you kissed me today.” He rolled on his side to look at her, remembering how aggressive he’d been with her when he’d left.

“Ya just think ya like the danger. You’re on an adrenaline high after what you’ve been through. It’s normal.” Tora explained, taking her hand in his, he had known plenty of guys who liked the rush of rolling with him until they realized how shitty it was once the high had worn off.

“No Tora, it’s not that. I’m not liking or enjoying this at all. I want to go to work, I want to be at my apartment. I could have gone my whole life without ever experiencing what we went through last night. What I mean is that your dark side makes me feel safe in a messed up way, like I know the boogeyman isn’t gonna get me because it’s too scared of you to try.”

He chuckled darkly, smirking at her as he interlocked their fingers, “yet you’re not scared of the guy that scares the boogeyman?” he asked, cocking a dark brow at her.

She studied him carefully, “You haven’t tried to hurt me… purposely…should I be afraid of you Tora?” she whispered softly.

He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his, why did she need to taste so damn sweet? “never.” He whispered back harshly, “sweetheart, you’re one of the only people on the planet that has nothing to fear from me.” He explained, flipping onto his back again. He was so tired, he closed his eyes, “I meant what I said last night, no matter how much ya piss me off, I’m going to protect ya.” Tora was pleasantly surprised when he felt her lips moving on his. He let her kiss him, determined not to read too much into it.

“Tora,” She breathed, he cracked an eye to look at her, “touch me.” Her little plea had his member rising.

He willed his body not to respond to her, “No sweetheart. We’re not doing that again. You’re not mine, and I’m not looking to extort ya for protection. You should just keep saving yourself for someone else. I just want to sleep next to ya. You’re soft and warm and I like the way ya feel in my arms.” He explained.

“A little late for that don’t you think?” Poppy inquired sweetly, “You’ve already been inside me, why not do it again?”

“Because I’m trying to be a good man Bobby and you’re making it very difficult, I shouldn’t even be here. I get why you’re confused, I know a good man wouldn’t invite himself into the bed of a woman he abused.” He sighed, “but I’m not a good man, I’m just trying to be. So stop it. Turn out the light and go to sleep. I don’t want to feel shitty about myself in the morning.”

Poppy frowned at him, “Tora, I want you to, I’m asking you to. I want to thank you for being open and honest with me today. I want to be here for you. You don’t have to feel guilty or alone when you’re with me, and I want to feel you again, I’ve never felt anything like it.”

Tora was irritated; she thought she wanted to heal the broken parts of him now? He needed to shut this shit down. “Why, cause being with me thrills that primitive part of ya? Like riding a rollercoaster? No thanks. Hard pass. Theme park is closed. Now go the fuck to sleep.”

“Why?” She whispered, feeling very self-conscious “was I not any good?”

Oh for fuck’s sakes he thought, all Tora wanted to do was sleep. This was ridiculous; the woman was out of her mind, he grabbed her wrist and forced her palm against his erect manhood so she could feel what she did to him. “No Bobby, you felt fucking amazing, problem is, I don’t share. If you do this, you’re mine, and you don’t want that. Not a normal man, scare the boogeyman remember?” He couldn’t give her anything she needed. He’d just end up ghosting in and out of her life and fuck it all to hell. He could live with only having her once. He had coerced it from her, felt guilty every time he wanted to touch her for it. He stared her down, “You give yourself to me, knowing what ya know, on your terms, that’s it for me. You’ll be mine and when you eventually come back to your senses your feelings on the matter will be too god damn bad.”

Poppy pulled her hand away as if he had burned her, he was dooming them before they even tried. His rejection stung, “Would it really be so terrible to be with me?”

Tora sat up and looked down at her, she had one hand up by her face, the other slung over her waist. He was fucking terrified of what she was suggesting. He confessed honestly, “I’m worried you’ll get hurt because of me, or that I’ll hurt ya again and that you’ll be in danger just by association.”

She shrugged, “I’m already in danger, I thought that was why I’m here. Besides, won’t I be safer with you close to me rather than being on my own?”

“You don’t understand. You’d be a target. People would come after ya to get back at me. I live in a dangerous world sweetheart. I don’t know how I’d keep ya safe without actually imprisoning you. Besides,” Tora paused, certain he had her full attention before hitting her with the heavy force of his words, “I’m a murderer.”

Poppy just stared blankly up at him, not sure what reaction he was looking for. She was well aware of what he’d done. She also had no desire to live like this any longer than she had to. She didn’t know how she felt about the idea of anything long term with Tora. He was right that he wasn’t exactly ideal partner material. He _was_ a murderous violent gangster for heaven’s sake. Not to mention all the very obvious emotional turmoil he seemed to live in. She hadn’t given any thought to anything past tonight. What was she thinking? Maybe he was right, maybe she was being stupid asking for more with him. It didn’t stop her from craving what he did to her body though. After he had left this afternoon she had spent most of the rest of the day wet and wanting.

Poppy was silent for so long Tora wondered if she was going to answer him at all, “I know what you did, but it’s not who you are.” Poppy sighed heavily, wasn’t he the one who had just finished saying he didn’t like being stuffed in boxes? “What if it’s just sex and companionship? What if I don’t ask for a commitment?” she asked flippantly, her tone failing to betray just how torn she was, she didn’t want to be Tora’s fuckbuddy but she didn’t want to be his nothing either. Why did they need to label it?

Tora’s jaw clenched, what had he done to her? She’d gone from a virgin to casual sex enthusiast in one day? “Not interested,” he snapped. She was tearing his fucking heart out, he had just spent all afternoon trying to convince himself she was different than all the other women that threw themselves at him. That he needed to treat her kinder, better. He wasn’t sure he could handle her using him and then discarding him like everyone else in his goddamn life. Did she not understand the risks he was taking for her? How much she meant to him? His heart was aching.

“Ok Tora,” Poppy sighed, her own heart feeling stomped on by the vehemence of his rejection. She turned off the light as he pulled her into his arms. He was oblivious to her silent tears as they splattered against the pillow between her head and his arm. Just as oblivious as she was to the maelstrom churning inside him as they lay there pressed against each other in the dark.


	16. Eye of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave ya hanging like that, here's one more. :) Please check out the first song, it makes the whole thing that much better.
> 
> Power over me (Tora) & Lost (Poppy) both by Dermot Kennedy

Vince tapped his thumb impatiently against the arm of his high back chair as he stared at the wall intently; his scotch in the tumbler clasped in his other hand was still, not a ripple in the ample liquid. Vince was always still when he was lost in thought. Scharch had just left after delivering a very important parcel.

Vince’s head tilted slightly to the right as he noticed a speck of blood on the wall, his eyes narrowing at the blemish. It didn’t belong there, it was a puzzle piece that didn’t fit among the rest of the cream coloured pieces that made up the wall. Just like Scharch didn’t fit into the puzzle that was Tora and the unassuming notebook that sat on his desk. He took a sip of his scotch, making a mental note to remind the maids to wash the walls the next time they did the baseboards.

He had tasked Tora with the notebook, yet, here was Scharch delivering where Tora had failed. His story was plausible, everything made sense with the exception of Tora killing Claude. The boy had been beating and killing people for him since he was a young teen. Tora knew exactly what his body was capable of and how to land or deflect a killing blow. Vince sighed, setting his drink down to rub his temples. He could feel a headache coming on, Tora always did this to him. The boy was so damn unruly. It had taken him years to break the child, the physical abuse hadn’t been enough, Tora’s spirit was too strong. He’d had to torture him emotionally to get him to obey. Vince didn’t doubt his loyalty; Tora would step off a cliff if he told him to. He did however wonder what happened to the man to make him lose control and fuck up a fairly simple mission. Tora didn’t fuck up. He just didn’t. He’d have to keep better tabs on the lad for now, until he figured out what had gotten under his skin.

Mind made up, Vince drained the last of his scotch before opening the notebook, determined to exploit every last detail within.

~ ~ ~

Poppy didn’t know how long she’d laid there crying but she couldn’t take it anymore. She rolled over, pressing into his chest. Her fingers traced the outlines of his chest pieces, they suited him, something beautiful only achieved through pain. “Tora,” she whispered. She knew he wasn’t asleep, his breathing wasn’t even and the muscles in his chest were strung tight. She pressed a kiss to his sternum.

Tora wasn’t sure what to do when he heard his name tumble from her lips, it sounded so broken and sad, and then she kissed him and he felt how wet her cheeks were. He cupped her face, tilting her head up to him. One of her hands left his chest to rest on his wrist. To hold him there or push him away he wasn’t sure. His eyes had long ago adjusted to the dark room, her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. He kissed her, he couldn’t help it. She responded, kissing him back softly, delicately, as if worried he would pull away at any second. _But it’s not who you are_ , her words replayed in his head.

Poppy was still crying, his kiss held none of the aggression or passion it had that afternoon, why did it feel like he was saying goodbye with his mouth? That thought just made her want to cry harder. Her hand tightened on his wrist, silently begging him to hold her there, to lose himself in the moment and just forget the rest of the world had determined they couldn’t feel for one another. She didn’t want goodbye, she didn’t want forever, all she wanted was tonight with him.

Tora knew he needed to stop this but every time he meant to pull away she’d suck on his bottom lip, or open her mouth for him a little wider, or tighten the grip she had on his wrist, and it felt so damn good to kiss her. She was so soft, so warm. He pushed against her and she rolled onto her back, letting him lean on her as he overtook her mouth. She was so welcoming and compliant, too compliant. He wasn’t doing this again. He had put his foot down earlier, he had meant it damn it.

Poppy scrambled after him as he rolled away. She trapped his face with both hands as she kissed him and climbed on top of him. She was perched atop him, bent over at mid back, kissing him with all the passionate fever she’d felt all day. She was trying to show him how she felt, that she was willing to accept anything he gave her. She knew it wasn’t smart, that she was a fool that wasn’t thinking of consequences. She had played it safe with Julri though and where had that gotten her? She was done shrinking away, Tora said he used intimidation to get what he wanted, well then she would use persistence.

Tora reared up, his hands circling her waist as she held his face to hers. “Tora,” she breathed against his lips, “please,” she begged as she rocked against him. _But it’s not who you are_ the remembered words bolstered him, replaying for him like a mantra. He knew he shouldn’t, had tried to fight it. She accepted him though, _all_ of him. Fuck Gyu, she knew exactly what she was getting into. He tugged at the hem of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head, tossing it to the side as he pulled her to him, he nibbled on her neck, enjoying the feel of her skin pressed against his. He was on fire. Her persistent rocking and moans were doing things to his pulse.

Poppy was floating, drunk on the sensation of his hands running impatiently over her skin, they were on her arms, her back, her waist, her breasts and then his mouth was on hers again, telling her he wanted this just as much as she did, hungry and demanding. Her pyjama shorts doing little to shield her heat from him, he rocked against her, confirming for her she wasn’t alone in her desire. His hand slid down the back of her shorts, squeezing her bottom as he pulled her tighter to him. She dropped her head to his neck, trailing soft kisses along his tattooed skin. He reached to the side with his free hand, rummaging in the nightstand for a moment as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Tora was losing it, he had said he wasn’t doing this, yet here he was, letting her take him, giving into her again. Taking hold of her shoulders, he flipped her around slowly, her back now to his chest, her hands in his hair as she arched against him. He cupped her breasts reverently, caressing her the way he should have the first time, taking his time he apologized wordlessly for his haste the last time. He worshipped her with his fingers, one hand moving sinfully against her panties, the other massaging her breast as he kissed her, her head on his shoulder, her plump ass pushing back against him, driving him mad.

Poppy needed more, now that she knew what she had been missing, his caresses weren’t enough. Untangling her fingers from his hair she grabbed hold of her shorts, wriggling out of them and her panties, shoving them past her knees so she could spread them wide, giving Tora easier access to her. His hand left her breast to fist in her hair, pulling her head back as he bit into the soft skin that connected the column of her throat with her shoulder, his eyes trained on his fingers as they plunged into her. Poppy writhed against him as he fingered her, one hand teasing her own breast, the other clutching his forearm, the muscles moving under her fingers at the movement his hands made. “Tora!” she gasped.

He dragged his lips to her ear, “Look at you sweetheart, so wet, so needy. So beautiful,” he paused before reminding himself aloud, “and all for me,” he sighed as he pulled his fingers from her, bringing them to his own mouth, tasting her. Poppy was desperate, the site of him doing something so erotic had her pushing against him unconsciously, frantic with need. He kissed her again, the hand covered in her juices reaching down to free himself, pumping himself for a moment before laying back down, taking her with him by the hair.

Poppy’s tresses hung heavily over his shoulder, her legs splayed wide to either side of his hips. He held a breast as he angled himself with the other hand for entry. She heard him moan, long and low as he sunk into her inch by delicious inch. She gasped in relief as he filled her, finally feeling full again as he stretched her. Once he was seated inside her, he thrust slowly, steadily, as he massaged her clit. She burrowed her hands into his hair, rotating her hips, attempting to take him deeper with each thrust.

She could hear every breath he took, every grunt, every moan. She closed her eyes, adding her own harmony to their love making. Tora let his head relax, closing his eyes as he memorized her body with his hands, teasing her nipples before sliding his hands over her waist and belly before coming to settle on her sex, flicking and pressing her clit, learning how to touch her from the way her breath caught in her throat, from the moans and mewls she made. She was perfect, he wanted to cum in this woman.

Keeping one hand on her as he moved within her, he searched with his free hand for the condom he had left on the bed beside them, bringing it to his mouth, he tore it open. Opening her eyes at the sound, Poppy reached out a hand to him. He handed it to her, unsheathing it from its wrapping she reached down to grip Tora at his base as he withdrew from her. She sat up, preparing to roll it onto him when she felt his hands on her hips, dragging her backwards across his chest until her pussy hovered over his face. One large hand ran over her back, forcing her to bend over as he lifted his own head, pressing his tongue to her wet slit.

Poppy’s eyes rolled back in her head as he licked her, she almost forgot why she was in this position. Collecting her scattered wits, Poppy slid the condom onto him, pumping him in her fist as he pleasured her. She stared at the appendage in her hand, a wicked idea forming, she had only ever read about it but she wanted to try.

Tora groaned into her sex, his tongue stilling as her devilish mouth engulfed him. He fleetingly wondered where a virgin had learned to do that before all conscious thought abandoned him. He bucked into her mouth, renewing his attack on her core.

Poppy moaned around her full mouth as he sucked her clit, making her press back against his mouth, desperate for more sensation. He was bucking into her, hitting the back of her throat, pushing deeper with each thrust. She held onto his hips, determined to bring him pleasure.

Tora bit her bottom, smacking her hip lightly, before reaching down to pull her mouth off him, dragging her body around so he could kiss her lips. Poppy could taste herself on his tongue as he rolled them, settling himself between her thighs as he sunk back into her, her arms flying up to wrap around his neck, pulling him down to her. He moaned, she was so tight, so wet, so warm. This was exactly what he was afraid of. Once would never be enough.

Poppy was climbing, each stroke driving her higher, she hooked her calf over his back, trying to pull him deeper, her other leg hooked over his thigh. She loved the weight of him on top of her, crushing her into the mattress. He had one hand in her hair, his forehead pressed to hers, the other under her back, he supported himself on his elbows as he loved her, thrusting into her a little harder, deeper and faster after each withdraw. He was close, but he need to bring her there first, her breath caught with every stroke of his cock, his name tumbling from her lips like a chant. He made her feel so safe, so alive. He was everything to her in that moment.

He was mesmerized by her, but he needed her to understand and accept what this was, what it meant to him, he had warned her. This was her doing, not his. “You’re _mine_ Poppylan Wilkes. Ya hear me?” Poppy was too far gone, the weight of him, the intensity in his eyes, the sensation of him moving within her, surrounding her, he was so big and made her feel so small, it was all too much and not enough at the same time. She would grant him anything he wanted as long as he kept moving, dragging her towards something wonderful, “Yes! Yes Tora! Yours!” she agreed in a strangled voice as she reached the peak of her crest, “Mine.” He rumbled in her ear as she came apart under him. Her own body spasms giving him the last push he needed. He kissed her hard as he spilled himself in the depths of her, seated as deeply as he could reach. He felt he _belonged_ in her. _With_ her. Always.


	17. A Colossal Screw Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Enjoy! Only a handful of chapters left! :) Thanks for being patient with me. As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> Song suggestion: Walking the Wire by Imagine Dragons

Gyu was frantic, looking for headphones, where had she put them? He needed to block out the sound of them, of her. He didn’t want to be privy to this. He was happy for Tora, really, but for Christ sakes, did they need to be so loud? How about a little compassion for him and his lonely ass out here on the sofa? He almost shouted with relief when he located them. Plugging them in, he plopped himself back on the couch. He put his music on shuffle as he rolled himself another blunt, intent on getting as high as he could without greening out. He snorted at the irony as Jessie’s Girl began blasting into his ears. He laughed out loud, letting his head fall onto the back of the couch, he loved it when music mirrored life. 

In the other room, Poppy was cuddled into Tora, her head pillowed against his chest. The weight of what he had said and what she had agreed to finally sinking in. She had just tethered herself to him, had handed herself over to him on a silver platter to do what he wanted with. _Mine_ the word sounded harsh as it bounced around in her head. They’d have to have a conversation at some point about expectations, she was interested in exploring where this went, she was lured to him for many reasons but ‘mine’ had sounded so possessive and she already knew how controlling he could be. Her brow furrowed with her thoughts. Yes, a conversation was definitely in order, for now though, she had something more pressing to take up with him.

“Hey Tora,” Poppy’s voice cut through the mindless cloud of bliss he had been floating on. His mind had never felt so empty, he inhaled, he wasn’t ready to come back to earth yet. He just wanted to enjoy this a moment longer.

“No questions. No more talking,” he murmured, sliding his hand over the one she had draped over his chest.

“No Tora this is important, please?” Poppy prodded, swiftly ruining the moment. He cracked an eye and tilted his head at her to let her know she had his attention. “I have a very important meeting with Mr Lam tomorrow, er, today now I guess. I can’t miss it. I promised my boss I would make it when I lied to him about my grandparents.”

“No.” Tora pulled her in tighter, trying to get back to cuddling, he liked how well she fit against him.

“What do you mean no?” She asked indignantly, sitting up.

Tora yawned before looking up at her with a lazy smile, “I mean no. It’s too risky, gonna need ya here another day, maybe two or three,” he was full of shit, now that he knew Claude hadn’t been working with Scharch she could go home tomorrow. He was fairly confident that no one else knew about her. Keeping her here was better though, he liked the idea of always knowing where she was.

“Well you can take me and then drop me back off here,” Poppy suggested, curling back into him as he tugged her back down.

“No, you’re staying here. Go to sleep,” He finalized, rolling onto his side so he could spoon her.

“Tora, I’ve been pretty accommodating to your demands, this is really important to me. Please let me do this? I’m not a fool, I don’t want to give you a reason not to trust me, but I’m not missing this meeting. Gyu said I’m not a prisoner, I’m a guest. Which means I can leave whenever I want if I don’t want your protection anymore right?” She ventured, not sure how he was going to react.

 _His demands_ , he smiled against the top of her head. He supposed he had been a little pushy with her. “You’re a prisoner sweetheart, definitely a prisoner,” he teased, wrapping his arms around her tightly, “and my protection isn’t optional.” He added seriously.

Poppy sighed, “k, well I’m making a prison break tomorrow with or without your permission. I’d rather do it with an escort and the knowledge that you won’t turn into the hulk on me again though.”

Tora couldn’t tell if she was joking or not, she sounded pretty damn serious to him. He frowned, he supposed it wasn’t so bad if he took her. He should probably return her to her apartment anyways. Who knew when Vince would chain him again? It was only a matter of time before his freedom ran out, and he couldn’t ask Gyu to watch her forever. “Fine sweetheart, I’ll take ya to your meeting but we’re making a pit stop after and you’re not gonna argue with me about it.” He relented, dropping a kiss on her head. She hugged him, murmuring her thanks as Tora stroked her hair.

~ ~ ~

Poppy studied her friend as he lay snoring on the couch, the cord of his headphones tangled around him, the earbuds still firmly planted in his ears as some of his limbs hung awkwardly off the furniture. Four roaches sat in the ashtray on the end table beside him, one still smoldering. He looked exhausted. She had wanted to say goodbye before they left but now she didn’t have the heart to wake him. Tora had told her to pack her stuff this morning when they woke up. She hoped he enjoyed having his bed back, it was beyond her how his position could possibly be comfortable.

“Leave him,” Tora whispered from his place at the front door, his hand extended towards her, “I left him a note by his laptop.”

“I just wanted to say thank you and goodbye,” Poppy whispered back to him, taking his hand, “promise me you won’t hurt him for the things he told me. He’s sweet and silly and didn’t mean it.” She demanded as she slipped on her shoes and followed him out the door.

Tora rounded on her, the woman was just full of commands wasn’t she? First ‘take me to my meeting’ and now she wanted to dictate how he ran business? He locked the door before smirking down at her, “How ‘bout I promise I won’t break any bones and we leave it at that?”

“Tora-” she began before he cut her off, dragging her down the hall, “Naw sweetheart, actions have consequences. I told him to keep his trap shut. He didn’t. He needs to learn a lesson and he knows it. Next time it could get him killed. I’m not gonna hurt him cause I’ll enjoy it. I’m gonna hurt him so he thinks twice next time.” Poppy wasn’t sure what to say to that. She really didn’t like the idea of Tora hurting Gyu, especially over her.

“Tora I-” He cut her off again, “I thought ya accepted who I was, what I do,” he stated flatly turning cold eyes on her. She searched his face, disappointed by what she saw there. “Don’t try to change me Poppy.” He muttered as he lead her the rest of the way to his car.

~ ~ ~

Vince picked up his cell and punched in the memorized number lazily. He had woken that morning feeling reinvigorated. Having the notebook safely in his possession had bolstered his foul mood. He had enough to keep everyone who was anyone under his thumb for the next decade. He felt like having a cigar. Alas though, business always took precedence, and he was determined to get to the bottom of the puzzle that was Tora’s fuck up. The phone rang exactly three times before he answered.

“Hello father, what might I do for you this lovely morning?” Quincey drawled as he sat down to eat his eggs benedict. He had been experimenting with cooking lately and was getting rather good at it if he didn’t mind tooting his own horn. Ha! Of course he didn’t.

“Quinceton, how are you son? Tell me, what have you been up to?” Vince inquired, laying on as much charm as he could muster. He loved his son, in his own way, he did, truly. He just couldn’t stand that the boy showed no interest or promise for business.

“Weeeell, I got an excellent manicure yesterday and I’m making great headway with my new book. I’m going to need to find a new publisher though; you remember that awful Mr Morrison I was telling you about? What am I saying? Of course you do. You never forget details. Duh. Anyways, Tora and I paid him a little visit. You’d be so proud Daddy, Tora said I handled him just like you. Anyways,” Quincey prattled on.

Vince closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Quincey was one of a kind. One that required a _limitless_ amount of patience, he had spoiled the boy too much growing up. Vince cut him off, “fascinating, so you’re thinking your new book will be the best one yet? Did Tora help you with it?”

“Oh my lord, yasss. He’s been wonderful, rather sarcastic but helpful. I appreciate it so much. In fact, he was here two nights ago helping me, until we were interrupted, but yes, so I’m on chapter-” Quincey was over the moon, his father never took an interest in his writing.

“Interrupted?” Vince redirected, trying to draw Quincey’s attention back to the only thing he found of even mild importance.

“Oh yes, short little curvy thing showed up, with my Benjamin, do you remember Benjamin? One of the boys I volunteer with? Anyways, she showed up with poor Benjamin, he’d gone to club miracle and gotten himself in a fight, had to call the doctor over to fix him up.” Quincey explained.

Vince’s brow rose in interest as he snapped his fingers at the maid and pointed at the blood spot he had noticed the previous night. “A woman?” he asked, doing his best to sound disinterested.

“Yes, she just showed up, turns out she knew Tora. Who would have thunk? He offered to drive her home for me. Anyways, poor Benjamin, he woke up the next morning and was just so whiney. I wished Tora was there so he could have told him to stop. Seriously, Benjamin was worse then me after a night of drinking, I mean honestly, the boy-” Quincey noticed the background noise had stopped. “Dad? Hello? Father?” Quincey bit his lip as he realized he was now the only one on the line. He hung up, setting his phone down beside his plate as he sat for a moment staring at his food.

Quincey suddenly felt very small, and very cold. He should be used to his father’s rejection by now. However, no matter how often things like this happened, it still hurt. He thought over the conversation again in his head, wondering what he had said to make his father hang up.

Quincey was still thinking about it a few hours later when realization dawned on him. Dropping his pen, he lunged for his phone.

~ ~ ~

After a quick outfit change at her place, Tora was pulling up the curb next to the café Poppy was to meet Mr Lam at. “Thanks again for this, I’ll only be a couple hours. Promise,” she said, leaning in for a chaste kiss before pushing her way out of the vehicle. Tora watched her ass as she walked away from him. She looked cute, orange pants, black heeled sandals and a floral blazer, he especially appreciated the way the pants hugged her rear. He lit a cigarette, an eye on the door she had disappeared behind as he prepared to wait.

An hour and a bit later his phone rang, keeping his eyes on the door he answered it. “Tora.”

“Hey, sorry about the other day, Dad sounded pretty aggravated,” Quincey apologized, none of his usual flamboyancy in his tone.

“It’s fine, nothing I’m not used to. What do ya need?” Tora asked.

“Nothing, I actually called because I think I messed up.” Quincey explained hesitantly.

Tora reached for his cigarette, rolling his eyes, “what did ya do now? If I have to go beat up another reporter I swear to god Quin-”

“No, no, no nothing like that. Listen, Dad called this morning. He wanted to know what was new and before you lecture me, I know it was suspicious, he never cares what I do as long as I’m not causing him problems, but I was excited, he never takes an interest in my life. So I told him all about my book and how you were helping me with it until we were interrupted by that girl the other night.” Quincey explained windily.

Tora inhaled sharply, ‘messed up’ was an understatement. “Fuck Quincey! You told him about her?” Fuck, fuck, fuck! How did he forget about Quincey? He was so focused on Claude he forgot about the only other person that could screw him. “Please tell me ya didn’t tell him I disappeared with her that night after driving her home.”

Quincey was silent. With every second that ticked by Tora could feel the blood leaving his face. Everything he had done, all the risks he had taken… “I’m sorry Tora, he hung up on me right after I mentioned her. I know I screwed up. I knew it was too good to be true. He just wanted information.” Qunincey sounded so sad.

“Look Quincey, I’m sorry but I don’t have time to coddle ya about your Daddy issues. Ya did mess up, she’s important to me.” Tora explained with more patience for the man then he felt.

Quincey wanted to cry, he knew it. Tora didn’t need to say anymore, they both knew how much his Dad enjoyed taking things from Tora. Vince would hurt her just to make a point, everyone who got attached to Tora always got hurt, attachments were always perceived as weakness. “Tora, listen, I-”

Tora cut him off, “I need ya to do something for me Quincey.” Without waiting for a reply Tora gave him Poppy’s address, “you’re gonna meet me there in an hour. You’re gonna stay with her until I can talk to Vince. If one of the guys show up, you send them the fuck away, understand?” He growled into the phone.

“Ya Tora, whatever you need, I’m sorry.” Tora ignored his apology, his eyes on the door, willing her to wrap it up quickly before he was forced to go in and get her. “I know Qunincey,” he muttered as he hung up. This was bad. Very bad.


	18. Carnage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ride or die time. If you've never listened to my song suggestions before that's fine but please. Put it on for this.  
> Let me know what ya think. Things will start moving quick now. We're on the tail end of the storm.
> 
> Song: Blood//Water by Grandson

Vince hung up on his son, his eyes narrowing dangerously. So, it was a woman. That was the source of Tora’s folly. Well that wouldn’t do at all. He had been with Quincey the night of the murder, he supposed it was plausible that Tora had gone to Club Miracle after dropping the woman at home but his instincts were screaming at him that wasn’t the case. He hadn’t climbed as high as he had in this world by ignoring the primal part of himself. Scharch was a distraction. Tora was such a clever boy.

He hit three on his speed dial, Martin picked up after one ring. “Sir.”

Vince left the room, leaving the maid behind. “Tell Scharch I want to see him. Also, there was a woman at Quinceton’s two nights ago. I want to know who she is. She left with Tora. You have one hour.” He explained before hanging up. No, this wouldn’t do at all. He had thought he’d taught Tora this lesson before. Obviously the boy hadn’t paid attention. Diversions would not be tolerated. They ultimately caused complications, especially when it came to Tora. The boy was a polished, carefully crafted killer. He hadn’t spent years molding him to having him throw away his training for a woman. No, this wouldn’t do at all, not to worry though. He would put a stop to it.

~ ~ ~

Poppy was confused, she had gotten back in the car ten minutes ago and Tora hadn’t said a single word to her. He ignored her every time she tried to initiate a conversation. He was driving dangerously and was very obviously agitated. He was chain smoking and borderline frightening her if she was being honest with her feelings. He wasn’t acting warm to her at all. Instead, she felt like an insect he couldn’t seem to swat. “Tora, are you ok?” She inquired after him for the fifth time in as many minutes.

He sighed, knowing he was being unfair to her, she didn’t deserve his ire, “listen sweetheart, things went sideways. I gotta leave ya again for a while. We’re gonna meet a friend of mine and he’s gonna watch ya for me while I deal with something.” He explained, stubbing out his cigarette when she coughed.

“Another babysitter?” Poppy asked annoyed, she wasn’t a child. She thought she was finally going to get to go home. She didn’t like the idea of a strange man making himself comfortable in her apartment. “Can’t Gyu just come over?” Gyu was safe, and funny and she didn’t mind having him around if Tora insisted she couldn’t be alone.

“No,” Tora didn’t want to explain to her that Gyu couldn’t protect her, he was only ever a hiding spot. He didn’t want her to know that she would need Quincey’s influence and last name to make anyone think twice about hurting her now. After all, Quincey could play mobster boss almost as well as his father when he wanted to. “You’ll like him though, promise.”

He had intended on taking her to get better locks, a security system, a bar for her sliding door. So much for that though, none of that would help her if Quincey couldn’t. After all, Tora himself knew it was all theatre, if someone wanted in bad enough, they would find a way to get to her. Locks didn’t protect anyone, not really, they were just deterrents.

His phone buzzed in his cup holder, Tora swallowed thickly when he noticed the name on his screen, he wished he could ignore it. He pulled over, not trusting himself to drive. “Sir,” he growled into the phone.

Poppy stayed quiet, instinctively responding to the rigidity in Tora’s body language, the only other time she had seen him look this dangerous was when he had beat Claude to death. He was still as stone and most definitely frightening her now.

“She’s beautiful,” Vince purred into the phone, gazing down at the photos one of his men had dug up for him. Tora’s grip on the steering wheel had Poppy very concerned; whatever the person on the other end was saying to him was really upsetting him. His eyes were so cold, like they didn’t even belong to him anymore. His jaw was so tight she was worried he might crack his own teeth he was grinding them so hard.

“I would have thought you learned your lesson a long time ago son. You don’t get to keep toys unless I give them to you.” Vince taunted him, steel in his voice as he tossed the photos on his desk, walking over to the window. “My estate, two hours. Leave her wherever you want. I’ve always enjoyed playing hide and seek with you my boy.” Vince snarled, every word a threat laced with past trauma, then, the line went dead.

After another moment, Tora hung up, placing the phone gently back into the cup holder. He dropped his elbows to his thighs, his wrists touching as his hands dangled between his knees, his forehead inches from the steering wheel, his eyes focused on something on his floor mat. Poppy wasn’t sure what to do. She had never seen him like this. He wasn’t calm as he appeared, not even close; the vibes coming off him had her instincts screaming at her to run from him. Quickly.

This was it then. He had so hoped it wouldn’t come to this, yet here he was. Of course Vince had smelled the blood in the water and come to take another chunk out of him. Fuck.

He sat up slowly, reaching between Poppy’s knees he gripped the gun he kept strapped to the bottom of her seat, revealing it to her for the first time. He ignored her horrified gasp as he leaned forward to slide it into his waistband behind him. Putting the car in drive, he pulled away from the curb.

He was well aware of what happened to his toys; however, Tora had paid attention to his other lessons as well. He had learned long ago to always have a contingency plan. Like hell he was going to let Poppy be another lamb to the slaughter. Tora had a raging tempest inside him, the devastation he could wreak, legendary among men. Vince could come bite him if he wanted but he’d best be prepared for carnage. Tora finally had something worth fighting back for, and Vince had made him into the perfect storm.


	19. Unacceptable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna let this one speak for itself. Can't wait to read what you think ♥
> 
> Song suggestion: Cringe by Matt Maeson and I'm not a saint by Billy Raffoul (first half)  
> Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin and Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace (second half)

Poppy didn’t say a word, not a peep when he pulled her into her apartment complex, not a sound as he walked her up the stairs to her door and not a whisper when he sat her on her bed and walked out to her balcony for a smoke. She just sat there wondering what the hell had happened. Tora had retreated within himself, the thing with her now was not a man. The beast she had sensed under his skin was in full control now. She knew something bad had happened while she was in her meeting, and the phone call had been so ominous she didn’t trust herself to speak.

Tora took another drag, his eyes on the bright yellow porsche as it pulled into the parking lot. He watched as Quincey approached the building before disappearing from view. “Poppy, get the door,” he hollered at her without moving.

She moved to do as he said, pleasantly surprised when she noticed Quincey striding down the hallway. “Hi honey,” he greeted her as he approached the door.

“Hey Mr Quincey, nice to see you again,” Poppy stepped back, beckoning him inside, “I take it you’re my new keeper?” She asked softly, no humour in her voice.

Quincey eyed her carefully, “You could say that,” he glanced around the small apartment, finally spotting Tora on the balcony, “would you excuse me dear?” he tossed over his shoulder, already making his way towards him.

Poppy followed him, staying just inside the sliding door as the two men spoke on her terrace. Tora was leaning on the railing; Quincey placed a comforting hand on his back. “How bad is it?” Quincey asked bluntly.

“He’s gonna try to kill her, just to spite me,” Tora pulled his cigarette from his mouth, turning to face the only man he truly considered a friend. “I need your help Quincey. Nothing can happen to her. I’d lose it. I can’t handle anyone else dying because of me. Especially her.”

Quincey’s mouth was a tight line. Every word he said was cold and detached, as if he were reading a list of facts, there was no emotion whatsoever. He didn’t need Tora to elaborate; he had been through so much already, many in their organization already whispered about his sanity. Most of them wondered when the Tiger would finally snap. He glanced at the petrified woman a few feet from them. He had no doubt she’d heard his every word. “She’s safe with me.” Quincey murmured, it was a promise to her as much as it was to Tora.

Tora flicked his cigarette onto the concrete beneath him, putting it out with his toe. He glared coldly at the blonde man in front of him. “She’d better be,” he snarled as Quincey took a step back in surprise. Tora had never threatened him before, not seriously. The menace was unmistakeable though. He may be the closest person in the world to Tora but he obviously hadn’t forgotten who had put his new obsession in danger.

Tora stepped into the apartment, sweeping Poppy into his arms, clutching her to him, his face buried in her neck. She hugged him back, stoking his hair, trying her best to ease his tension. She was terrified; someone else was trying to kill her now. Tora had been right, they had only been together for a day and someone had already turned her into a target to hurt him. She didn’t regret giving herself to him though. He would protect her, he hadn’t let her down so far. She might be a fool, but she believed in him. “Listen,” he whispered into her hair, “if I don’t come back-”

“No,” Poppy cried harshly, cutting him off, “don’t you dare. I might not know what’s happening right now, but you’re coming back to me Tora. You have to.” He pulled back, cupping her face in his hands, wiping away her barely shed tears with his thick calloused thumbs.

“Please don’t cry Poppy. Your tears kill me, I can’t take any more of them. I promise no one is gonna hurt ya, not if I can help it. I’m just sorry you’re tangled up in all of this. Do as Quincey says, stay away from the windows and don’t open the fucking door for anyone but me.” He dropped his hands, moving towards the front door. Poppy was desperately trying to hold it together for him, she felt so cold now that she didn’t have his warmth on her face. His hand stilled on the knob, keeping his eyes straight ahead. “In case I don’t come back,” He inhaled, if this were any other situation he’d never say it. He forced the words out on his exhale, “I’m pretty sure I love you Poppylan.” With that, he was gone, leaving both of the apartment’s occupants behind in shock.

He had been gone for all of three seconds before Poppy sunk to her knees, wretched sobs wracking her body as her heart shattered. How could he have fallen in love in only three days? She didn’t know if this was love but she knew if he didn’t come back it would take a life time to recover from the loss. Quincey crouched, rubbing soothing circles on her back, trying his best to calm her down. In all his years of knowing Tora he had never heard the man utter a word about love. Not for him, not for Alice, not even for Joe who had mentored him. Quincey wanted to throw up, how could he have done this to Tora?

Quincey wanted to tell her he was coming back and there was no need to cry, Tora was the Tiger of Ares Street, the scariest motherfucker to ever roam the block, no one messed with him and lived to tell about it. If Tora was facing off against anyone else, he would have said it with absolute confidence. In truth though, Quincey was worried. His father had trained Tora and was every bit as deadly as him. This was going to be bad no matter who came away the victor. He selfishly wondered for a moment where this situation would leave him once the dust settled.

“There, there,” Quincey blurted uselessly as Poppy turned and threw herself at him, crying and howling into his shoulder. He glared at the front door, Tora had better come back. He didn’t want to have to look after this woman for the rest of his life out of guilt.

~ ~ ~

Tora drove like he had nothing to live for, intent on getting this over with as soon as possible so he could go back to her. He pulled up to the estate, the guard letting him in with a nod. He drove up to the house, shooting Gyu a text as he climbed the stairs to the front door. He pushed through them and marched straight to Vince’s office, barging through the French doors in time to hear the sickening crunch of bone under rings. 

Vince was behind his elegant mahogany desk, sipping on a tumbler of scotch as Martin worked over Scharch who was tied helplessly to a chair, blood seeping from every facial orifice. Vince turned disinterested eyes on Tora as he strode into the room, “Welcome home son, so nice of you to join us.” He drawled sarcastically.

Tora stopped a few feet short of his desk, pulling his glock from behind his back, he unsheathed the magazine and racked it, emptying the chamber before tossing the weapon onto the desk between them, his face a dispassionate mask, “Sir.” Vince eyed him suspiciously. He had been expecting a more disobedient greeting after threatening the pretty little woman in the pictures. Tora had always thrown tantrums, flying into fits of anger whenever Vince had punished him as a boy. Then again, it had been over a decade since he had last needed to administer his tutelage, a lot could change in ten years. 

He eyed his deadliest enforcer carefully, searching his face for any sign of emotion, “Tora, Scharch has been regaling Martin and I with a fascinating story about how you persuaded him to lie to me.” Vince paused to chuckle darkly; “Too afraid to lie to me yourself?” he spat, the false humour on his face twisting into something vicious and ugly.

Tora forced himself to hold Vince’s gaze, determined not to be intimidated. “Sir, I’m here to negotiate.” He stated flatly.

Vince laughed at the absurdity of Tora’s statement. Standing, he rounded his desk so he was within feet of Tora. They stared eye to eye, Tora taller by a scant few inches. “Son, I think you’ve forgotten your place. We’re not equal. You are a dog. I am your master. I say bite, you say how hard. There is no negotiation.” He snarled every word, determined to break the younger man with his gaze, “Don’t forget, any dog that goes against the orders of its owner, will be shot.”

Tora blinked at him, his gaze completely detached, trying to get across to Vince with his body language that he had no power over him anymore. “Fine. Shoot me, I don’t give a shit. But if anything happens to Poppylan you’ll watch all of this crumble,” he threatened, gesturing at the elaborate room and estate that surrounded him.

“Oh?” Vince inquired, leaning back on his desk, genuinely interested; it had been quite a few years since someone had had the nerve to threaten him so openly. It entertained him that it was coming from his most prodigious student of violence. “And just how would you achieve that son?” He asked, amusement in his tone.

Tora crossed his arms, the move both intimidating and comforting. He held himself in the face of his own fear. He spoke, doing his best to keep his voice steady, “the notebook. I took screenshots. They’re loaded into pre-set emails to every cop and reporter in Narin City. Along with a video recording of me testifying to every crime I’ve ever committed under your orders or cleaned up for you.” Tora watched as what he said sunk in, Vince’s face contorting in rage.

Vince pulled his lip back in disgust, exposing his canines, “You ungrateful little shit,” he spat, “you’re bluffing.” He sneered, “You’d rot in prison. Don’t forget, I go down, you go down. There’s no way to expose me without incriminating yourself.” He snapped, convinced Tora would never actually go through with something so self damning.

Tora shrugged nonchalantly, of course Vince didn’t believe him, the man had never experienced a selfless moment in his life. He never did anything unless it benefited him in some way. “I don’t think it’d be that much of an adjustment, I’ve never had true freedom. Besides, I’m used to cages, you made sure of that.” He explained coldly, letting his emotions seep into his gaze, making sure Vince knew just how serious he was.

Vince saw red, his nose scrunching in rage, he was going to tear Tora apart, flay him alive, skewer his intestines and put his head on a fucking pike as a warning. “You’re going to fuck me over a woman?” Vince seethed, his fury barely tethered. Martin pulled his gun and leveled it at Tora, waiting for the order.

Tora saw his rage and met if full force with his own, “In a motherfucking heartbeat, she means more to me that you ever did,” Tora growled, a deadly glare passing between both equally vicious men.

Vince bit his tongue, the copper taste of his own blood centering him. He would crucify Tora once he had dealt with this threat. He hadn’t gotten to his position by being impulsive. “Terms,” Vince snapped, waving at Martin to put his gun away. A bullet was too quick for him, Tora would die slowly, painfully, begging for death and Vince would relish every second of it.

Tora narrowed his gaze, not trusting Vince to give in so easily, “Poppylan remains unharmed, forever. No one touches her.” His tone was deadly, steel laced into every word.

Vince was fuming, this was asinine, it was like he didn’t even know the young man standing in front of him anymore. It was laughable he would go to these lengths for some bitch. “That’s it?” Vince snarled, already trying to figure out how to make the woman’s death look like an accident.

Tora grit his teeth, “that’s it. You can do whatever the fuck you want to me, but you don’t lay a finger, or an order, against her. If anything happens to her, no matter how benign, those emails will be sent.” He levelled a predatory stare on the monster that had haunted him the better part of his life, “I mean it, if she gets a motherfucking paper cut and I suspect you had something to do with it, I. Will. End. You.” Tora bit out the last few words, never meaning a threat more in his life.

Vince sneered at the younger man, determined to kill both of them now, as soon as he figured out how to undo Tora’s little email scheme. He had read the damn notebook, he had enough lawyers to tie up court dates for years, but no one could keep him out of prison forever after reading what it contained. It was a damn shame. Tora had been his best man by far. The boy had possessed a talent for violence he had only ever glimpsed once before, within himself. He would play the long game. Placate his tiger, put his head at ease, until he had the opportunity to severe it.

“Fine, now my terms,” Vince growled, staring down the dark young man before him, “you will live here from now on. You will be available to my every beck and call, twenty four hours a day. You will follow orders without hesitation and you will _never_ see that woman again.”

Tora’s hands balled into fists at his sides, the only evidence he had been at all affected by Vincent’s orders. His face remained impassible, “Understood sir,” Tora rumbled.

Vince stood and handed him back his weapon, and magazine, “a test then, to prove you’re still loyal,” Vince picked up his tumbler, taking a sip as he glared at his greatest disappointment over the rim of the glass. “Execute him.” He ordered, nodding his head at Scharch.

Scharach began blubbering, begging for his life. Tora’s face remained passionless as he rammed the magazine home with his palm, racked the slid and then fired the glock twice in quick succession. The shots rang loudly in the ostentatious room, the wall behind Scharch dripping with blood, the maid’s efforts that afternoon undone by a gory mess.


	20. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Poppy. :(
> 
> Mad props to Greek Goddess for totally calling this chapter. I thought I'd forsure have all of y'all fooled. :P
> 
> Song suggestion: I gave you all by Mumford and Sons (Tora & Poppy)  
> Broken Crown by Mumford and Sons (Quincey)

Scharch was still begging when the bullets stopped. He gazed down at himself, extremely confused as to why he was still alive. He looked behind him, Martin’s body was slumped on the ground, the exit wound having left a bloody trail on the wall behind him. It was beautiful. His one good eye took in Vince, splayed across his desk, his tumbler on the floor, amber liquid seeping into the carpet. He cursed Martin and his fucking rings, his left eye was swollen shut. He wished he could see this with both eyes. Tora stood in the middle of the room, expressionless, slowly bringing his arm back down to his side. He couldn’t believe the motherfucker had shot Vincent. Vincent Fucking Balthuman was dead. “Are you insane? Do you know what you just did?” He shrieked, beside himself with the thought of the insanity around him.

Tora slipped his weapon back into his jeans, moving to untie Scharch. He eyed him coldly, “what the fuck are you complaining about? I owed you a favour, now we’re even.” Tora’s voice belayed none of his nervousness. He had just knocked over the hierarchy of the most powerful gang in Narin. Chaos was imminent. The turf wars to follow would be a bloodbath. Shooting Vince hadn’t been part of the original plan, but when he had said he would never see Poppy again, the beast inside had taken over. If he couldn’t have her, what the fuck was the point of all this? Life without her was just goddamn unacceptable. He was never letting her go. He felt sick, his worried face hidden from Scharch as he pulled the last knot free. Tora wasn’t a stupid man he knew what this meant. A lot of people were about to die. Then again, he looked at the desk, Vince’s body still hanging over it, then back at Scharch, an idea forming. He was thankful for the first time that Vince and Joe had taught him that a strong mind was sometimes more powerful than brute force.

“Listen,” he said, moving around Scharch, pulling up a chair before plopping himself in it, “I think we have about ten minutes before Smithy or one of the other guys come in here to see what happened. Vince is never long before having bodies dragged out.” He explained sliding out a cigarette. His hand trembled as he lit it.

Scharch nodded for him to go on as he massaged his wrists, his skin was tender where the rope had dug in and irritated the flesh, red welts were already starting to form. “Do ya know how monarchies work?” Tora asked, taking a much needed nicotine hit, doing his best to ignore the death around them.

Scharch arched a brow, completely lost, unable to follow Tora’s train of thought. “Yes but why the fuck do you want to have a conversation about government right now?” He hissed, the motion making him flinch. His face was a mess, he could feel it. He sighed, he liked dolling out beatings but he could sure as hell do without receiving them. He glanced behind him, tempted to borrow Martin’s rings so he could beat his corpse with them. Martin wouldn’t feel it but it would sure make him feel fucking better.

Tora studied the blue eyed man carefully, he still thought he was a snake but he had no choice but to trust him again. Tora just hoped he’d be willing to play along again. “What happens when a King dies?” Tora asked, exhaling a cloud of smoke. He leaned back in his seat, the adrenaline starting to dissipate in him, leaving him bone weary.

Scharch’s attention snapped back to Tora, a sly smile creeping across his face, realization dawning on him “a Prince becomes the new King.” He replied, blood dripping from his gory gums.

Tora did his best to hide his disgust as he nodded at the smaller man, glad Scharch had caught up with him, “I’m thinking Quincey is more of a figurehead then a ruler though,” he explained, taking another drag of his cigarette.

~ ~ ~

Poppy’s puffy eyes and forlorn gaze betrayed her obvious exhaustion from crying, yet she remained disturbingly alert due to her fear. Quincey studied her, honestly, the girl was so jumpy she was starting to spook him. “Honey, stop. I can’t take it, you’re freaking me out. Would you please calm down?” Quincey pleaded, wrapping a blanket around the frightened girl. She had cried for over an hour before finally reducing herself to sniffles, this was so much worse though. He almost wished she was slobbering all over his sweater again, anything was better than her constant flinching.

Poppy turned wide bleary eyes on him, “I can’t help it, I don’t feel safe without him,” she whispered. She had felt uneasy when Tora had left her at Gyu’s but Gyu had been comforting and distracting and it had been a new place. Now though, she was back in her own apartment. The last time she had been here she had been so scared, watching a man creep out of the shadows intent on attacking her.

Without Tora’s commanding presence, she was a mess, terrified of her own shadow. She had meant what she had said the other night as he cuddled with her in bed. Tora scared off the boogeyman but now she was woefully without him. Her eyes had been playing tricks on her since he left, convincing her there was a demon lying in wait in every unlit corner of her apartment. Quincey was very sweet but didn’t exactly scream protective. He kept wandering around her apartment eyeing things with different levels of disgust depending on what he was looking at, and at the moment, it happened to be her.

“Look, I know you’re scared but I promised Tora. I won’t let anything happen to -” Quincey began with his hands on his hips before Poppy cut him off, flinging the blanket off her shoulders to stand before him, poking him in the chest with her forefinger. She was too emotional right now, she couldn’t take the blustering. How dare he pretend to care about her when everything about his behaviour made her feel like an inconvenience to him?

“That’s rich coming from you. How are you supposed to protect me when you can’t protect yourself? Tora’s _your_ bodyguard, not the other way around. If you’re so powerful why do you need him?” Poppy spewed, not meaning a single vicious word she said. However, she was furious, fuming that Tora had just left her again, especially after his confession. He had to come back! He just had to! Quincey didn’t deserve her outburst, but he was the only one around and she was just so mad.

Quincey’s face hardened, his eyes going cold. He grabbed her wrist and brought it down to her hip in one swift movement before stepping closer, his face inches from hers, “careful who you question little girl. Tora is a dominant brute but I hold more power then he’ll ever possess.” He snapped, menace in his tone.

Poppy gasped, shocked by the change in his personality, where was the disapproving flamboyant man he had been a moment ago? Was he like Tora? Did he have two people in him too? This was too much for her. She was going to lose it. She started crying again, why did everyone keep manhandling her? Why wasn’t she allowed to have a say in anything that happened to her? Why did everything feel so out of control? Quincey’s face softened, taking in the girl’s overwhelmed expression and terrified tears. “Don’t cry Poppy, I’m sorry, I know you’re just upset. I may not look it but I can, and will, keep you safe. I promise you that.”

Poppy nodded weakly, turning to crawl back on her bed, “Quincey,” she turned to look at him, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth to keep from sobbing, “thank you.” She pulled the blankets around her and snuggled into her mattress, trying to cocoon herself from the harshness of her reality.

Quincey followed her, climbing onto the bed beside her, playing with her hair as he stared at the ceiling. He had done the same for Tora many times when they had been boys. Sometimes, all someone needed was the comfort of human contact. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened his message thread, only mildly surprised to see his text.

_come home. bring her. remember you’re a balthuman._

He frowned, well that was a little ominous, he thought, an uncomfortable feeling tugging at him. He sighed, “Poppy,” he poked her, “we have to go for a drive honey.” She peered up at him, confusion on her face. Taking in her reluctant expression he added, “Tora’s orders.” She perked up at that, tossing the blanket off her as she sat up.

“Is he okay?” she cried, her eyes wild with desperation and hope.

Quincey bit the inside of his cheek, he didn’t like this, he had no idea what they were walking into. “I would assume so. He’s texting me.” He had a pit in his stomach, if Tora was fine, that meant that…he wouldn’t go there. Tora wouldn’t do that to him. He motioned his companion towards the door, refusing to acknowledge his dark thoughts.

~ ~ ~

Tora reluctantly rose from his seat to stand beside Scharch as Smithy and a few other men burst into the office. Smithy’s eyes widened as he took in the room, “what’s the meaning of this?” He shouted, drawing his gun, waving it between the two of them before training it the one he considered the bigger threat. Tora glared at him, Smithy fought off the urge to moan in fear, the man scared him shitless.

Scharch stepped forward, “There’s a new Balthuman in charge now,” he hissed as he gestured at Vince’s limp body, “curtesy of young master Balthuman.” He lied smoothly, a challenge in his one eyed gaze. Tora stood stone still, arms folded, keeping his face unreadable.

Smithy’s gaze darted back and forth between both men, taking in Scharch’s bruised and swollen face, “you can’t be serious,” he mumbled, lowering his gun. Tora wouldn’t, he couldn’t have, he was loyal to Vincent, and Quincey didn’t have this in him, not by a long shot. He had watched both boys grow into men. He knew what they were and weren’t capable of didn’t he? “Tora, is this true?” he asked in disbelief.

The dark young man met his gaze, his stare providing no insight to his thoughts, “Quincey’s orders. He said to take care of anyone that didn’t support him. What’s it gonna be Smithy, you still loyal to a corpse?” Tora asked detachedly.

Smithy let his glock fall to his side, signaling for the men around him to put their weapons down. He scrutinized Tora, this couldn’t be happening. There would be bloody retribution for this betrayal, even if it had come from Quincey, “Not everyone will just accept this,” he whispered.

“Let me worry about that,” Tora growled, well aware of what was coming, “now, get rid of this shit,” he commanded, nodding his head towards the bodies behind him, “Balthuman is on his way.” The men behind Smithy moved to do Tora’s bidding, cognizant of who was actually in charge now.

~ ~ ~

Quincey took a steadying breath as he climbed the stairs of his father’s estate, Poppy’s hand firmly in his. He nodded to the doorman as he held the door open for him. Poppy’s head swivelled on her neck as she took in the grandiose living quarters. The place was unbelievable; it looked more like a palace then a house. Quincey lead her through a set of French doors and suddenly, Tora was there. Standing tall and strong, his solid arms folded over his chest, his gaze meeting hers for only the briefest of moments, relief reflecting in them.

Poppy made a move to run to him but Quincey held her firmly in place, releasing her hand in order to grip her painfully by the upper arm. “Sir.” Tora and Scharch greeted him in tandem. Quincey took in the room, the blood on the wall and on his father’s desk, his fingers tightening reflexively, digging into Poppy’s soft flesh. Smithy was standing to the right of Tora looking petrified, his gaze darting between his new boss and the deadly enforcer.

Quincey’s eyebrow twitched as he pulled Poppy forward, shoving her forcibly into a chair, unable to hide his anger. “Don’t move,” he snapped at her. Tora’s jaw clenched in response to Quincey’s roughness, his only acknowledgement that Poppy was even in the room. Quincey was livid. How dare Tora do this to him? He glared daggers at the dark man, as he jerked his father’s chair back before forcing himself to sit.

Poppy twisted in her seat, turning pleading eyes on Tora. He ignored her as he stared straight ahead at Quincey, the two men very obviously having a tense silent conversation. He had blood on his neck and the side of his face. She wanted to cry again. What the hell was going on? Her eyes took in the rest of the room slowly, the blood on the wall, on the floor, on the desk. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gagged. There was so much blood. _Oh god_ , she fret, a small whine escaping her, certain Tora had killed someone again.

“Smithy, get out,” Quincey snapped at the older man, “I want a word with my man.” He sneered, looking every bit the dangerous mofia lord his father had been. As soon as the doors closed behind him, Quincey shot up and rounded the desk, walking briskly over to Tora. The taller man flinched; knowing what was coming while making no moves to stop it. Quincey slapped him as hard as he could, the force snapping Tora’s head to the side. “You selfish bastard!” he shouted, “I put her in danger,” he shrieked stabbing his finger in Poppy’s direction, “so you force me to become the one thing I’ve tried to avoid my whole fucking life?” His face crumbled, tears leaking from his beautiful eyes, “how could you?” he whispered brokenly, sagging against Tora’s chest as his fists beat against it.

Tora swallowed thickly, wrapping his arms around the crying man, “Nothing needs to change Quincey. You don’t need to become him,” Tora soothed, “Scharch and I will take care of this, all ya need to do is make appearances. You don’t have to hurt anyone, I’ll protect ya from this, like I always have.” Quincey pushed away from him, holding his shoulders at arm’s length, studying the sincerity he found in his friend’s golden gaze, “Trust me,” Tora pleaded, his own arms hanging limply by his sides.

Poppy averted her stare; certain she was intruding on what should be a private moment. It settled on the battered man standing off to the side of the room. She gasped as she took in the state of him. One eye was swollen shut, his nose pointed at an odd angle, the skin of his face a bloody pulp. Had Tora done that as well? She pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them before she started rocking, screwing her eyes shut. Desperate to will all of this away. It was too much, she couldn’t handle it. Who the hell were these people? Why was she here? The tears started to fall again. Her relief upon seeing Tora unharmed was palpable, she couldn’t deny her feelings any longer, she was in love with a killer. A killer. What the hell was wrong with her? What had she done? Why couldn’t she wake up from this nightmare?


	21. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize in advance for this one. Don't hate me. This story was always meant to be dark and raw. I can't wait to see what you have to say. 
> 
> \---> **Trigger warning: Tora gets rough with Poppy and not in a fun way** <\---
> 
> The music on this one is amazing and worth the listen, especially Tora's song:
> 
> Broken by Anson Seabra (Tora)  
> Little Do You Know by Alex & Sierra (Quincey)  
> Issues by Julia Micheals (Poppy)

Tora cupped Quincey’s face in his palms, meeting his gaze, “I will make this ok. I’ll make this up to you, say you trust me Quinceton,” Tora pleaded when Quincey didn’t respond. This was a nightmare, what had he done? All he had wanted was for things to go back to normal. What had he fucking done? Things were never going to be normal again.

Quincey was starring through him, no light in his eyes. Tora did his best to suppress his growing panic. Not again. Fuck, not again. He looked just like Poppy had after she’d seen him murder Claude. Tora shook him, “Say you trust me!” He hollered, desperate to reach his friend, he knew Quincey was sensitive, but this was too much. It’s not like he’d never seen a crime scene before. He needed to snap out of it.

“You killed him Tora,” Quincey whispered, “you killed my Dad.” His hands came to rest over top of Tora’s and gently peeled his fingers away from his face. “I need to be alone,” he murmured, stepping away from Tora and towards the exit.

Tora had never felt so helpless before, “Quincey!” he didn’t turn around, “Quincey!” Tora felt his heart plummet, “Quincey where the fuck are you _going_?” He bellowed as the blonde man reached the double doors.

Quincey rounded on him, his face ugly and vicious, cheeks covered in tears, “I’m going to my fucking room Tora!” His eyes screwed together in pain, “How could you do this to me? I can’t look at you right now!” He cried before running from the doorway. 

Tora watched him go, his fingers unfurled, arms hanging limply by his sides. This was by far the worst thing he had ever done to Quincey. He hadn’t thought of him at all when he pulled the trigger. Only of Poppy…that wasn’t true though. Just a lie he was telling himself, to make himself feel better. He hadn’t been thinking about anyone but himself when he had pulled the trigger. Only thinking about what he wanted, he was just as self-absorbed as Vince. 

Poppy’s sobbing broke through his self-hatred. She was a mess, he had wondered how long it would take for her to fall apart. She had been so strong these last few days. His face softened while he watched her. The poor woman was rocking, curled in the fetal position, holding herself. He crouched in front of her, reaching out to her. She screamed when he touched her, pressing back in her chair, trying to scramble away from him. “Poppy, sweetheart, it’s me,” he whispered, she was staring at him apprehensively, still holding her body away from him, “come here.”

Poppy swallowed thickly, she wanted to throw herself at him so badly, to feel his arms circle her, hold her, tell her everything was okay. She couldn’t bring herself to do it though, not when he looked like that, “You’re covered in blood,” she whispered brokenly, fresh tears falling from her eyes. Tora’s face hardened, all hints of tenderness disappearing. He had warned her. She knew what he was. Quincey had just rejected him. She wasn’t allowed to. He had done all this for _her_. He had just fucked up his whole life over her. Hell, he had just fucked up _Quincey’s life_ because her. She had finally come to her senses had she? Well too goddamn bad, she had made her decision, she was _his_ damn it. Without looking away from her, Tora spoke, “Find the notebook Scharch. We’re going to need it,” he stated, his eyes burning holes through Poppy.

Scharch studied the odd pair, wondering who the woman was and why she had been with Quincey, and more importantly, what she meant to Tora. “I’ll find it,” he replied, moving towards Vincent’s desk, intent on riffling through his drawers.

Tora didn’t reply, instead he reached forward, catching Poppy under her arms before lifting her as he stood, pulling her against him. She wrapped her legs around his torso out of instinct. She gripped his shoulders consciously though, refusing to wrap her arms around his bloodied neck, she held herself away from him, keeping inches between their chests. He carried her out of the room and up a flight of stairs, pushing open a door before he turned and locked it behind himself. He held her for a moment, glaring at her. He was so angry. All she’d done so far was screw up his life. Like hell he was going to just let her change her mind about him. He didn’t want to talk to her. He wanted to strip her and fuck her and dare her to deny him.

Poppy held her breath, frightened by the storm she saw in his eyes, the harsh set of his jaw. The way he was looking at her made her want to cry all over again. Why did he have to be so violent? Why did he have to do such god awful things? Why did he have to be the way he was? “Tora?” she whined, he was scaring her. He tossed her on the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head, stalking towards her. He grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her towards him, his intent very clear.

Poppy panicked, this wasn’t right, he couldn’t do this to her, she’d never forgive him. “No Tora! Don’t do this! Don’t make me hate you!” she shrieked, “Stop it! Not like this!” she pleaded kicking her leg in an attempt to get away. He tugged on her harder in response, “Please Tora, I love you! Don’t do this, just talk to me!”she screamed hysterically.

He stilled, his powerful hand still wrapped around her ankle, he studied her, looking for any trace of deceit on her tearstained face, “I love you Tora, please don’t do this,” she repeated in a broken whisper, “please just talk to me, I’m not trying to hurt you, I’m just scared.” She explained, her body still twisted away from him. His gaze was beginning to soften, “This isn’t you,” she whispered, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears, she did love him, she couldn't fathom why, especially right now, but she did. His eyes filled with rage.

“This fucking _is_ me Poppy!” he bellowed, “take it in, I’m a fucking murderer and a thug and a bad fucking man, this is what you signed up for sweetheart, you made your decision, I gave you an out and you didn’t take it,” he screamed at her, throwing his arms out wide to the sides of him. “You love me?” he spat, “Prove it. Spread your fucking legs,” he seethed.

Poppy stared at him with horrified eyes, why was he doing this? Acting this way? Who was this man? Where was her Tora? She wanted this thing that lived in him to disappear, to release him. She wasn’t giving him what he wanted. He’d have to rape her. He couldn’t treat her this way. She crawled to the foot of the bed and stood, forcing herself to touch him. She caressed his cheek, tucking an unruly strand behind his ear, she pulled her sleeve down over her palm and wiped the blood from his face with it. She never broke eye contact with him, her eyes entreating him to calm down, to be kind to her, to come back. To be the man that loved her, her protector. “I do love you Tora,” she whispered, pressing her mouth gently against his. “I love you,” she said as she trailed kisses over his cheek where the blood had been. “I love the man you are inside,” she whispered, pressing a hand to his neck so she could kiss him deeply, “the one you hide from everyone else,” she beseeched, her lips brushing his before she kissed him. 

Tora didn’t touch her, just let her kiss him, all of the pain and rage leaching out of him. He had never felt so vulnerable. She loved him and he had just tried to hurt her. His throat caught his own sob, his eyes shut tight, trying to fight off the tears. How could she kiss him like this after what he had just tried to do to her? He cradled the back of her head and kissed her back, desperately trying to apologize. He didn’t deserve her. She was too good, too kind. He was so ashamed.

Poppy pulled away, a whimper escaping her as she noticed the tears streaming down his face, his eyes still shut tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face to her chest. He lifted his knees onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. She held him as his shoulders shook, feeling the wetness of his tears dampening her shirt. “I love you,” she whispered like a mantra to him as she caressed his hair and let him cry.

~ ~ ~

Quincey stared unseeingly at the wall, pictures of he and his father spread across his bed. Their relationship had never been an easy one. He had known his father gambled with his life every day, that something like this would happen eventually. He had just never expected Tora to be the one that did it. He fought off the urge to glance down at his father’s face, his eyes welling with tears. He had been trained his whole life for this moment. He wasn’t ready though, not by a longshot. This wasn’t him. He was a writer, a free spirit with a taste for the good life, not a mafia lord.

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want any of this. He cursed his father, then he cursed Tora for good measure. He squeezed his eyes shut in shame, he had already forgiven Tora. He wasn’t under any delusions that much of Tora’s torture growing up had been due to him. Vincent had known from a young age that Quincey would need a demon by his side in order to be able to hold onto power once he was gone. Sure, Quincey could play mob boss just fine but when push came to shove he didn’t have it in him to hurt anyone. Vince had known he’d need someone to do all the dirty work. He’d need someone loyal and attached. He’d need the beast he had molded Tora into. Vince wasn’t dead because of Tora. He was dead because Quincey had messed up and Tora was human. Tora had lost so much because of him. How much more was he supposed to give?

Quincey flipped a page of the photo album, his eyes softening as he took in the teen version of himself and Tora. His smile was carefree, his arm hung loosely around Tora’s shoulder as he turned bright eyes towards the camera. Tora was miserable though, a scowl on his face, a skateboard in his hand as he glared at the individual taking the photo. Tora had offered to protect him through this, to take the brunt of the burden again, like he had countless times. Hell, he had even taken the brunt of his father’s anger the night Vince had given him the scar that trailed from his forehead, over his eye to his cheek. Tora loved Poppy, he deserved some happiness. It was about time Quincey started shouldering some of the pain and responsibility too. Quincey closed the album, wiped his tears and stood. He yanked on the hem of his sweater and smoothed his pants. He was a goddamn Balthuman. It was about time he started acting like it, he thought as he yanked his bedroom door open.

~ ~ ~

Poppy threaded Tora’s hair through her fingers, her back against a wall of pillows, Tora’s head resting against her torso, under her breasts. He had cried for a long time, at some point he had pushed her back and they had tumbled into this position. She had held him as he released his pain, his rage, his shame. He was calm now, eyes closed, his arms around her, enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried. It had been years. He had been close so many times but had never been able to let his guard down enough to actually do it. He should say something, apologize, thank her, tell her he loved her too and was sure of it now. Every time he tried though, the words got caught in his throat. He didn’t know how to express what he felt, so used to letting his body speak for him. “Poppy,” he croaked. “Mmm,” she sighed, letting him know she was listening.

“I – I love you, I- I’m sorry,” he murmured, forcing the words out of his mouth as he tightened his arms around her “please forgive me,” he pleaded sadly.

Poppy looked down at the top of his head, “I forgive you Tora. I love you, but you can’t just threaten me when you’re upset with me. You have to talk to me. Tell me how you’re feeling. I refuse to only communicate with you through sex. You’re a big boy. Use your damn words,” Poppy reprimanded him, biting the inside of her cheek before continuing her lecture, “you’re so much bigger than me Tora, so much stronger.” She paused again, frowning when he kept his face turned away from her, “I know you can do whatever you want to me but that’s not the foundation of a good relationship. If you keep trying to control me and continue to manhandle me, this is never going to work. I refuse to be your prisoner or your whore. Treat me as an equal, so I can continue to respect you and keep loving you the way you deserve.”

Tora pulled his arms from around her, rolling off her to lay on his back next to her. He took deep inhales, finally starting to feel in control again, “I don’t know how to do that Poppy,” he confessed. “Besides, you agreed to be mine. I can do whatever the fuck I want with my shi-” Poppy slammed her hand over his mouth, glaring at him.

“Stop that this instant, I know you don't mean that, don’t you dare compare me to a car or anything else you own. I’m a human being Tora, and I’m only yours as long as I still want to be, you can’t force me to be with you,” she chided. He glared at her.

“The hell I can’t,” he rumbled, tearing her hand away from his face. She had agreed. He had warned her, had told her in no uncertain terms what would happen, she had still agreed. She was never allowed to leave him. Never.

Poppy glared down at him, “then you don’t love me Tora,” she stated flatly, folding her arms over her chest. “I’m yours the same way you’re mine. I would never force you to be with me if you didn’t want to be. That’s not love, that’s abuse.”

Tora could feel his blood starting to boil again, “how the fuck am I supposed to know what love is? I’ve never had any,” he spat. “The only one that’s ever cared about me is Quincey and I’m just his fucking property. A fucking guard dog.” His ire dissipated as he took in the shocked look on her face, his eyes pleading with her to understand, “can’t you just agree to be mine? Just let me have you? Please Poppy, I’ve never wanted anyone or anything so badly in my life. You said you accepted me, can’t you just accept this?”

Poppy caressed his cheek, a sad look in her eyes, “no Tora. You have to respect me. You have to value my feelings and my wishes,” Poppy fought off tears, he looked so broken, “but I’m willing to work on it with you. To be patient, I know you’re not going to change overnight, especially if what you just said to me is true.” She bent down; pressing her lips against his, “let me show you how to love Tora.”

He pulled her down to him, squeezing her in a bear hug. He grit his teeth, wrestling with the urge to deny her, to tell her to fuck off. After a long minute, he finally bit out a response, “I’ll try Poppy. I’ll try.”


	22. It Hurts When You Hurt Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no update yesterday. Enjoy! This one's a little lighter after how heavy the last few have been. Let me know what you think! How the ending makes ya giggle. :)
> 
> Song suggestion: Hurt Somebody by Noah Kahan (Tora & Quincey) - Beginning of the chapter  
>  Novocaine by The Unlikely Candidates (Tora & Poppy) - back half of the chapter

Quincey watched from the doorway with his arms crossed as Scharch ripped apart his father’s desk. He sighed and rolled his eyes before walking to the far wall and took down the portrait of him and his father, revealing Vince’s safe. Paying no attention to Scharch, he lazily tapped in his father’s code before twisting the handle and pulling open the safe. He stepped back and leaned against the wall, eying Scharch detachedly. “Pretty sure my Dad wouldn’t leave whatever you’re looking for in his desk. Give him some credit honey.”

Scharch was still, glaring at the pompous, flamboyant asshole he’d had to kiss up to for the last few years of his life. How the hell was he supposed to know about a secret safe? Why did Quincey and Tora have to be so god damn demeaning? He took a step towards Quincey intent on rummaging through the safe. “Ah, ah,” Quincey halted him, wagging a finger at him “no touching. What do you want? I’ll get it.” Quincey chided him.

Scharch clenched his chipped teeth, before barking out, “black notebook.” Quincey twirled away from the wall and moved a few things around before withdrawing Goliath’s journal. He secured the safe before brushing past Scharch and into the adjoining sitting room off his father’s office. He tossed the notebook on the coffee table in the center of the room before moving to the small bar on the opposite wall. He pulled out two wine glasses and filled them both with a hearty merlot before returning to the coffee table, draping himself over one of the loveseats on either side of the table.

“Sir?” Scharch inquired, standing at the entrance to the room, unsure if the second glass was an invitation for him to join his new boss.

“Oh good lord, don’t just stand there. Get in here, drink some damn wine and tell me exactly what you and Tora have concocted, and you’d damn well better have a plan,” Quincey huffed, gesturing for the red headed man to join him.

Scharch sat gingerly across from the handsome blonde, eying him suspiciously. Had he poisoned the wine? Quincey raised his glass, draining half of it in one go before pouring himself more. Scharch frowned as best he could considering his face. “Tora and I will run everything, from behind the scenes. He wants you to be able to continue writing, he says you have no stomach for our work. You attend clan gatherings and we keep you informed, but I handle the fronts, extortion and interrogations, Tora will handle rival gangs, messages and clean ups.” He explained, reaching for his glass.

Quincey was unimpressed, his face displaying his apathetic feelings, “so just like that? I hand over control to you? And then what? What’s to stop you from getting rid of me once you’ve established power?” He took a sip of his wine, feeling very empty. He supposed he should get used to feeling detached. This was his life now.

Scharch scrunched up his face in disgust, “Tora. Tora is what will keep me from touching a hair on your head.” He spat disgustedly, “The bastard has enough blackmail in that,” he pointed at the notebook between them, “to cause me a headache for the rest of my life. He insists it remain in your possession or no deal. Consider it my leash.”

Quincey rolled his eyes, “I know my Dad had an affinity for comparing all of you to dogs but I assure you that is not something I inherited from him. You’re a man Scharch, I’m a man, Tora is a man. We’re all human beings. It’s an insurance policy, not a damn leash.”

Scharch took a long swig of his wine, “call it whatever you like. I don’t really care. I should be dead right now, but instead, Tora is offering power I thought would take years to earn. I’m not complaining. I’m not relishing the idea of having to report to someone like you but I’ll do it.”

Quincey swirled his wine in his glass, attempting to weigh the sincerity in Scharch’s tone. He much preferred searching a man’s eyes for deceit but with the state of his face his voice would have to do. He sighed heavily, “so alas, I’m reduced to just a pretty face. Father would be so disappointed.”

“Don’t joke about that Quincey. We both know you’ve never wanted this,” Tora growled from his position in the doorway. Poppy held his hand, standing to the side and slightly behind him.

Quincey tossed him a sarcastic smile before drawling, “Ah the Tiger returns to the lair, I was wondering where you went to. Come sit with me darling.” Tora moved into the room, gesturing for Poppy to sit on a chaise behind and to the left of Quincey’s loveseat, trying to distance her from this as much as possible before joining Scharch on the small couch.

Tora glowered at Quincey, waiting for the next order. He had no doubt in his mind Quincey was still upset. His tranquility was an act for Scharch, he could tell from the set of his friend’s shoulders and the way his fingers gripped his wine glass just a tad too tight. “Scharch tells me you and he are going to handle the organization so I can spend all day tolling over my writing. How thoughtful of you dear.” Quincey paused to take another sip of his wine, “but tell me, how are you going to ensure the other clans accept my perceived leadership?”

Poppy’s gaze bounced between the three men as she tried to piece together what was happening around her. The notebook Tora had taken from her bag was sitting on the elaborately carved maple coffee table between them. She listened intently to the conversation. The pulverized man was working with Tora? Then why had Tora hurt him? And just who the hell was Quincey exactly? He obviously was not just a writer and part time volunteer mentor. Tora had said he owned him. Suddenly, the puzzle pieces slid into place for her and she looked on in horror as the men continued talking.

Scharch looked at Tora, waiting for him to supply the answers; they hadn’t gotten that far before Smithy had barged in the room. Tora leaned forward, balancing his forearms on his thighs, clasping his hands together between his knees. “The notebook, I’ve had Ronzo working on it since the morning after I got my hands on it. I took screenshots of every page. He’s got emails set up to rat out everyone in that notebook to every cop and journalist in the city. I was originally gonna just have him do it for Vince but then I figured it wouldn’t hurt to have a threat for everyone, just in case anyone else found out about her.” He explained, nodding his head towards Poppy.

Her gasp was ignored, _so that’s what Gyu had been so secretive about on his laptop_ , she thought while she processed the fact that Tora had just said she may still be in danger. Quincey eyed Tora thoughtfully, “so what? We hold a clans meeting and intimidate them all into accepting my hostile take over?” he scoffed, taking a large gulp of his wine. He hated the clan gatherings, he’d only been to three in his short life and it had been three too many. Tora nodded his head before sitting back in his seat, sparing a glance towards Poppy to make sure she was still where he’d left her.

Scharch’s mouth turned down in disappointment, he had so hoped he’d get to watch Tora kill some more, he was so apt for it, maybe even allow him to partake in the persuasion? He had no doubt the two of them together would be the epitome of slaughter. Quincey had quite the pair at his disposal. This plan of Tora’s though, it didn’t require any bloodshed, how displeasing. What an utter waste of their abilities. He did have one consolation prize from this discussion though, a little insurance policy of his own. If Tora and Quincey ever decided to use his entries in the notebook against him, he’d use the little woman sitting on the chaise to get even. _She’s probably an exquisite screamer_ , he thought, scrutinizing the doe eyed woman. He wondered how she’d react if he sliced off one of her pretty little toes.

Quincey paled before draining what was left of his glass, letting his eyes slid to the window, “Alright gentlemen, make the arrangements. Here tomorrow afternoon. Invite all of them, and no dinner, I want this over with,” he lamented, adding, “I’m going to bed. Oh and Tora,” he fixed a glare on the dark man, “you’d better wear your damn suit,” his heated stare slid to Scharch, “and you, do something about your face, it’s disgusting.” He finished, collecting the notebook before striding out of the room.

Scharch rolled his one good eye before turning his head to Tora, “he’s never been beaten has he?” he asked flatly. Tora snickered as he lit a cigarette, “never taken a punch in his goddamn life,” he replied, taking a deep drag.

“I’ll reach out to my connections, who do you want to call?” Scharch asked, already contemplating the meeting to take place the next day. Tora glowered at him.

“Not really a talker Scharch,” he reminded the man, his meaning clear.

Scharch tsked, slidding his tongue over his soiled front teeth, wiping the blood from them, “right, I’m sure Smithy and I can handle the arrangements. Il’ll text you the details,” he conceded. Tora grunted in response before rising to his feet, holding out his hand to the woman on the chaise. She scrambled over to him, taking his hand before Tora led them out of the room. Scharch drained his wine before pulling out his phone, praying his jaw would hold up.

~ ~ ~

Poppy squeezed Tora’s hand, their fingers interlocked as they rested against the console between them. She bit her bottom lip in indecision as she studied his profile. He definitely seemed calmer now, she knew how he felt about questions but honestly, she wasn’t sure she could handle being in the dark anymore. “Tora?” she ventured, waiting until he turned his head to look at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road, “will you tell me what’s going on now? I think I’ve been pretty patient.”

Tora sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, “it’s better if you don’t know sweetheart. All you need to know is I’ll protect ya. Just like I’ve been doing,” he muttered, his eyes fixed on the empty road ahead, illuminated by the streetlights.

Poppy glanced at him from her peripherals; she felt sick but knew she had to ask. She inhaled deeply, building her courage, “you killed Quincey’s father because he was going to hurt me didn’t you?”

Tora pulled onto the shoulder of the road and threw the car in park before swivelling in his seat to glare at her, “yes Poppy, I’ve killed three people for you already, and I’ll keep doing it if I have to.” He stated condescendingly, studied her eyes, trying to gage her reaction to his confession before he tested her, “Still love me?”

Poppy swallowed thickly, refusing to flinch away from his gaze, “did you enjoy it?” she countered. Tora’s brows climbed towards his hairline, what kind of fucked up question was that?

“No Poppy I didn’t fucking enjoy it. You think I like hurting people? Killing people?” He spat, disgusted that she could think so lowly of him. The only one he knew of that was that sadistic was Scharch. Sure he liked beating idiots that deserved it every now and then but real harm? The shit that fucked people up for life? Not a fucking chance.

Poppy reached for their joined hands with her free one, “then I still love you Tora.” She whispered, turning pleading eyes on him she continued, “but please, tell me what’s going on. It’s my life, don’t you think I deserve to know what’s happening in my own life?”

Tora sat back in his seat and looked out his window, turning away from her. Frankly, he didn’t think she deserved or needed to know. He’d been given so many orders in his life with no reason or rational and he’d followed them. He wanted her to just do as she goddamn was told. Why was that so hard for her? He glanced back at her, consciously reminding himself that she wasn’t his possession to order around. He opened his mouth to explain before snapping it shut. Why was this so damn hard? He tried again, “Poppy, I’m trying to respect ya right now like ya asked but,” he paused, “I feel,” god it felt weird saying that, “that it would be in your best interest not to know, and I want _you_ to respect that,” he finished, closing his eyes, tilting his head back against his headrest.

Poppy winced as if he’d hit her, well, that had backfired, she decided to try another route, “why is it in my best interest?” she asked quietly.

Tora cracked an eye towards her, did she always talk this much? Their ‘conversations’ were becoming a habit he wasn’t enjoying. He sighed before answering her dryly, “I don’t want ya implicated in anything if the cops ever got wind of my crimes the last few days. You’re an accessory after the fact for Claude, no need to involve ya in the other two. Besides, something tells me you’re not a good liar sweetheart; pretty sure you’d crack if someone tried to interrogate ya.”

Poppy was indignant, “Tora! How many times have I told you that you can trust me and I would never betray you? I’ve done everything you’ve told me to!” she cried passionately, absolutely repulsed by the notion that he still didn’t trust her.

Tora leaned over the steering wheel, immune to her hissy fit; couldn’t they have this discussion in her apartment? On her bed? So he could get some shut eye while she babbled her nonsense? He’d had enough, “Look Poppy, it doesn’t matter if I trust ya or not. They’d make ya testify and if ya didn’t tell the truth you’d be charged with perjury and you doing jail time ain’t happening on my watch. So I’m not telling you jackshit. Ya feel me?”

Poppy felt tears welling, he was still trying to protect her, what good was she to him if she couldn’t help him shoulder the burden? No wonder he didn’t think they were equal. He was over here thinking of everything and she was like a dog being totted from place to place being told no anytime she tried to do something that might cause her harm. She couldn’t live like that. She needed him to see her as a partner, someone to confide in. “I’m sorry Tora I will do my best to respect your privacy but I need open communication when it comes to something that involves me. I need to know what’s going on with you, with me, with us. I can’t live in the dark. I have to know what I’m taking on if I’m with you.”

Tora clenched his jaw. Why was she so fucking difficult? Did she not understand what he had just told her? Was she stupid? “Poppy, you’re treadin’ on thin ice, I’d advise ya to stop walking,” he took a deep breath before continuing, the breather doing nothing to calm his ire, “I’m not doing anything that could land ya in a cell, your ‘communication needs’ can go fuck themselves. Your fucking brains are scrambled if ya think talking to me is more important than your freedom,” he pulled his hand from hers, threw the car back in drive and pulled onto the road, thinking their conversation was over.

Poppy, scrunched up her face, “isn’t it my risk to take?” she asked quietly. Tora gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white.

“No Poppy, it’s not your fucking risk. It’s mine.” He could see it so clearly in his mind’s eye, “I tell you something. Then you feel guilty about betraying me with it and keep ya mouth shut. Then I have to convince ya to tell the truth on the stand and I wind up doing a long sentence cause I gave ya information and can’t bring myself to pick me over you. The only way in hell I’d ever tell ya anything would be under spousal communication privilege and that aint happening so fucking drop it.” He snapped, his foot unconsciously pressing harder on the gas pedal.

Poppy was hearing him but not actually _listening_ to what he was saying, she was too busy fuming that he was shutting her out again, her inner dialogue preventing her from picking up on one _very_ important word. It wasn’t fair, she respected his privacy but how could he just refuse to tell her anything and suggest it was always going to be that way between them, “well give me that privilege then!” she shouted, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation before jerking forward in her seat as Tora slammed on the breaks and turned to look at her in shock, his eyes impossibly large.

She shrunk back in her seat as his fury induced decibel rattled the car windows, “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?” he bellowed.


	23. Open Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving your feedback!
> 
> Song suggestions: The Good Parts by Andy Grammar  
> Best of You by Andy Grammar and Elle King

She shrunk back in her seat as his fury induced decibel rattled the car windows, “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?” he bellowed.

Poppy scowled at him as the silence stretched between them, “don’t yell at me like that Tora, and quit asking if I’m sane, it’s demeaning.” She snapped, Tora looked at her as if she had three heads, he wanted to toss her in a cold lake and see if that helped her regain her senses.

“You’re serious?” Tora asked, the car still idling in the middle of road, when she just nodded at him, he felt the need to clarify. “You seriously want to marry me?” She really was out of her mind, he knew he’d used the ‘l’ word first but it’d been three fucking days.

Poppy’s brain took a second to catch up with her mouth, “well ya – wait what? Marry you? Who said anything about marriage? I just want you to talk to me.” She responded, baffled by his suggestion. She knew their feelings for each other were intense and she was pretty sure she wanted to be with him but marriage was a little sudden. They didn’t even really know each other yet, and she wasn’t exactly his biggest fan after today either.

Tora rolled his eyes and pressed his foot down on the gas pedal, “you did. Poppy I know ya ain’t stupid, what do ya think the words ‘spousal’ and ‘privilege’ mean to ya? What the fuck did ya think you were asking for?” he was incredibly irritated, he’d do anything for this girl but what the actual fuck did she think she was doing playing with him like that? He might have more patience for her than anyone else but it wasn’t fucking limitless.

Poppy sucked her bottom lip into her mouth in distress, that was what he’d said wasn’t it? She’d been so in her own feelings all she’d heard was ‘communication privilege’. “That’s the only way you’ll talk to me?” she verified, turning worried eyes on him. Tora didn’t dignify her query with a response. He had already said as much hadn’t he? Talking to her about all this was already hard enough; he wasn’t going to repeat himself. “Can I have some time to think about it?” she added cautiously.

Tora sat up straighter in his seat before glancing at her with concern out of the corner of his eye, “that wasn’t a proposal ya know,” he stated flatly. After everything she’d seen him do, guessed he’d done, that was an actual option in her mind? Figures he’d wind up with someone off their rocker. They’d have to be to actually want to tie themselves to him. He supposed in a twisted way, it was kind of reassuring of her feelings for him that she wasn’t straight up rejecting the idea.

Poppy sighed, “I know Tora, but if a piece of paper is the only way you’ll see me as a partner and open up,” she paused, switching trains of thought, “we could always have it annulled if it didn’t work out between us. We’d just have to say it was never consummated, then we wouldn’t need divorce lawyers. Or I could just promise to marry you if you were arrested that way I wouldn’t have to testify against you.” She suggested, trying to look at it logically, devoid of emotion.

Tora pulled the car into her parking lot, before getting out, ignoring her comments. This was insane, she was insane. This whole fucking relationship between them was insane. Was she actually talking seriously about marriage right now? This was too much for him. He couldn’t do it. Her brains really were scrambled. He had no interest in marriage, had never thought about it even once. He was seriously regretting ever bringing up spousal privilege to begin with. He grabbed her hand as she circled the car and followed her up the stairs in silence to her apartment.

Poppy locked the door behind them and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea as he stalked off into the bathroom. She didn’t actually think what she was suggesting was that crazy. She knew marriage was usually a commitment but she wasn’t suggesting that they actually mean any vows they took. It was just a piece of paper that would let him talk to her without worry that either of them would wind up in jail because of it. Besides, she didn’t have much to her name; she doubted he’d be interested in taking half her stuffed animal collection or her student debt. She frowned; maybe he had something to lose? It hurt to think he would worry she’d try to take something from him if they did break up. He must realize this wasn’t a normal relationship, nothing about their time together had been normal. Didn’t he understand they might require outside the box solutions if they were ever going to make a go of making this work? “Tora do you want any tea?” she called to him over the noise of the shower, his grunted ‘no’ her only reply. Her eyebrow twitched, his shortness with her was getting on her last nerve. He was the one who had just invited himself in and made himself comfortable in her apartment. He obviously didn’t consider himself a guest anymore. She poured the steeped tea and then moved to the bedroom.

The last few days had been physically exhausting and emotionally and mentally draining. She had been attacked, witnessed a murder, lost her virginity, been held prisoner, had pushed Tora for emotional validation, broken down on more than one occasion, and that wasn’t even touching on today. Gyu was right, Tora was multifaceted. She wasn’t even remotely ok with what had almost happened between them this afternoon. She was never letting him go there ever again. She scrunched up her face in resolution. If he wasn’t going to talk to her, really talk to her, she was going to tell him it was over between them. She was done taking his shit, he couldn’t yell at her, or call her stupid, or push her around anymore. Tora had his demons but she wasn’t about to let him abuse her just because he was hurting. She had thought they’d made a break through when he’d cried. Then in the car, he’d been so damn mean. She was a grown ass woman and more than confident enough to tell people what she needed from them. She deserved to know what the hell was going on in her own goddamn life and she was sick of his Dr. Jekyll Mr.Hyde routine.

Tora found her in her pyjamas, curled up in bed, a steaming tea on her nightstand, her eyes closed, face scrunched in thought. He dropped his towel and climbed in beside her. She might very well be insane but it didn’t make him want her any less. Besides, he had some apologizing to do after this afternoon. He should feel weird for crying in front of her, but he didn’t. She hadn’t brought it up though, so he wasn’t about to either. She opened her eyes as she felt the bed sag on his side. She turned her head to look up at him, leaning it heavily against the headboard. “Tora, I’m not crazy,” she stated dryly.

He smirked at her, flashing a dimple, “naw sweetheart, just nuts,” he teased as he lowered himself to his back, tucking his hands behind his head before lacing his fingers together.

Poppy picked up her tea, blowing on it for a moment before taking a sip, “seriously Tora, can we talk about why marriage is such a terrible idea? Because I don’t see it. I’m not asking you to mean your vows.”

Tora blinked up at her, “Poppy, it’s been three days. K, technically longer since we met, but three days since we’ve been anything more than acquaintances. Isn’t that reason enough?” he asked, finally relenting to her desire to talk about this ridiculous idea.

Poppy took another sip of her tea, cupping it in her hands, “I know but if it’s the only way you’ll be able to talk to me and give us a real chance of actually working, then let’s get a marriage certificate, what’s the big deal? You’ve already very clearly decided we’re sharing a bed and that what’s mine is yours.” She stated, referring to his liberal use of her shower and bath items, “I don’t imagine that’s going to change once you deem me officially safe,” she explained.

Tora’s brow twitched, “Poppy, marriage is a hell of a commitment-” she cut him off, “I’m not asking for anything that normally comes with marriage Tora. You don’t need to promise to love me forever or give me half your stuff or even look after me. Hell, I don’t even want to live with you yet. I’ll sign a pre-nup if that’s what you’re worried about, and I honestly don’t have anything worth taking on my end when or if we break up.” When he didn’t respond she pressed on.

“Please understand my motivation here, this isn’t about marriage it’s about communication. I really feel that open communication is one of the most important aspects of a relationship, especially after what my ex did to me. I know it’s out there, the only reason I’m suggesting this is because I can’t stand the idea of you never talking to me or truly letting me in. I can’t do this if that’s the way it’s going to be. I already think I’m crazy for wanting to be with you after all the things you’ve done the last few days and the red flags you keep waving in my face, but I do.” She turned pleading eyes on him, he had his eyes closed, refusing to look at her. “I want to know why you’re always so angry, why you lash out at me the way you do,” she paused long enough for him to look up, making sure they had eye contact before adding, “I want to know why you sleep so fitfully.”

Tora sat up and looked down at her as she sipped her tea quietly, letting him digest what she’d said. “You really want to talk to me that bad?” he asked, baffled by her, “and ya wouldn’t make any demands of me? If I want to split and run one day you’re just cool with that?” She nodded at him, “and you’ll just go to the court house and sign the paper? No wedding?” she nodded at him again. “And what happens if you’re the one that wants out?” he asked tepidly.

She shrugged, “then I’d expect you to let me go, secure in the knowledge that I can’t use anything against you that you told me while we were together. Hell, I don’t even plan on telling anyone we’re married, it’s no one’s business. It’s just a piece of paper between us, a contract that will ensure my mouth stays closed. I’m not asking you to wear a ring or call me wife or have children with me.” She explained, hopeful she was finally reaching him.

Tora stared at her in mild concern, “is this because I took your virginity?” Poppy set down her tea and whacked him in the chest with a pillow.

“No you Neanderthal. This is not because you popped my cherry. This is because I really like you and I want to give this relationship the best chance of actually surviving past the end of next week.” Poppy argued, a little peeved with him. She wrapped her arms around the pillow, “think of it more as a non-disclosure agreement because that’s all it’ll be to me.”

Tora stared at her wide eyed, “Poppy, you got issues, I’m not marrying ya.” How could she be so cold? A contract? A piece of fucking paper? Marriage was not a fucking non-disclosure agreement, not to him anyways, he was hurt that’s all it was to her. He knew he had to give her something though. He continued when she didn’t cut him off again. “There’s plenty we can talk about that doesn’t involve my crimes. I’ll think about what you’ve said if it’ll make ya happy but I’m pretty sure you’re off your rocker.”

Poppy rolled her eyes, “you got issues, says the kettle to the pot. You do realize you’re the one who’s been running all over the city killing people over a girl you’ve known for less than a month.” She stated flippantly before taking another sip of her tea, a little surprised with herself for being able to say that so casually. She was quickly adapting to the idea of Tora’s actions being justifiable. Maybe he was right and she was losing it, she had certainly felt like she was free falling without a parachute the last few days.

Tora shrugged, “not much different from my usual, just got a better reason for doing it this time, but fine. If it means that much to you I’ll talk. What do ya want to know outside of shit that’s off limits?” he lamented, he’d be damned if he lost her over his own inability to open up, not after the lengths he’d gone for her. She was right, he had his own issues. Taking on Vince again was less frightening to him then what he was about to do for her.

Poppy sipped her tea, contemplating what to ask him first, “what happened between us this afternoon? Why were you so awful to me? You scared the shit out of me Tora.” She questioned bluntly.

He felt overwhelmed with shame. Of course she wanted to dig deep right away, couldn’t she have started with something easier? Like food preference or video games? He glanced at her, she held herself rigidly, he had no doubt she was serious about ending it between them if he didn’t flay himself open for show and tell. She was willing to marry him just to get him to talk to her. He turned away from her and kept his eyes forward, it was easier to talk about it if he didn’t have to look at her, he knew exactly why he’d acted that way today. He gripped the sheets, needing to anchor himself before he began; he decided not to leave anything out, so hopefully she’d have as few questions as possible.

“Look, I’ve spent my whole life feeling rejected, abandoned, excluded. Sometimes because of what I look like, usually because of what I do. I’ve never had a lot of people and I’ve lost some of the ones I cared about most. I’ve had people I trusted betray me,” he took a breath to steady himself, “and it hurt. A lot. Contrary to popular belief I’m not an animal, I have feelings but they’ve been trampled on for as long as I can remember.” He glanced at her, she was staring ahead, listening quietly, her tea in her hands, “I’ve been taught my whole life not to be weak, not to be scared, that the only language I was permitted to speak was violence. I didn’t pick this life Poppy, it was just the one I was given. I don’t like hurting people. I don’t like scaring everyone but,” he paused, fighting off the uncomfortable tug he felt in his chest, “it’s all I know how to do. Then, today, when Quincey walked away from me and I knew I had hurt him, that _I_ was the reason he didn’t trust me anymore. That _I_ had hurt another person I care about. I was so angry with myself. I’m _still_ angry with myself. Quincey’s dad did some pretty fucked up shit to me when I was younger but he was still Quincey’s dad, and I took that relationship from him.” He stopped, sucking in a shaking breath, willing himself to keep talking. He couldn’t look at her. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

“And then, there was you. I know I’m the crazy one for saying I love you after only three days and if you said it back this afternoon just to stop me, I get it. In my defence, I wouldn’t have told you if I hadn’t thought there was a good chance I wasn’t coming back. But, Poppylan, you’re the first person to hold my hand and treat me like a normal man. You touch me without thought, without fear. You care enough to bother to look past my appearance and the walls I’ve put up to keep everyone out. You fight back and call me on my shit. You chose me willingly yesterday night. You just shrugged off my break down today like it wasn’t a big deal. You hold me accountable and want to make me better. You’ve shown me that you actually care who I am and you’ve just accepted everything I’ve shared with you blindly.” He turned to stare at her, she had put her tea down and had shifted on the bed to face him, “When you wouldn’t accept my comfort, when you were so upset, hurting over something I’d done again. I took out my self-hatred on you. I was mad at you for rejecting me after I had convinced myself you cared, that you accepted me. That you were understanding of the horrible unforgivable shit I do. It just hurt so much to think that you were lying. That you were rejecting me too after you asked me so many times to trust you.” She took his hand, reaching out to him with the other, caressing his cheek.

Her eyes filled with sympathy, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just overwhelmed. It’s been three days, you’re a lot to take in and I don’t think I’ve fully processed what’s happened to us, with us. When you asked me to hold onto you when you had blood on your face, it was too much for me. It’s one thing to say I’m ok with the knowledge that you kill, it’s another to be forced to confront the reality of it head on. We were sitting in a room covered in blood. I know you’re used to it but it’s terrifying to me.” She reassured.

Tora frowned, “Poppy, I’m not used to it, you never get used to that shit, I’m just…” he paused, trying to find the right words, “desensitized? Trained to not acknowledge it in the moment? That shit haunts me Poppy. I’m not unaffected. I’ve just gotten really good over the years at not showing it. I got so good at shutting it out I started shutting everything and everyone else out too, and before I knew it, I was alone and the only ones left who knew me were Quincey and Alice.” He confessed, his eyes closed, head leaning heavily on the headboard at their back. He sighed before adding, “you asked why I don’t sleep well, it’s cause of all the shit I’ve done. It attacks me in my sleep when I’m not consciously blocking it out.”

Poppy leaned against his arm, pressing her cheek against his shoulder, her hand interlocking their fingers. “Thank you Tora. I know this is hard on you. I appreciate you opening up to me. I’m sorry I cut you off. You were mad at me?”

Tora bit his own tongue, reprimanding himself for even thinking about lying to her to soften the blow, “I’ve never enjoyed the rights most people take for granted, they don’t extend to me. So I don’t always remember they do apply to others. When you rejected me emotionally, I wanted to punish you physically, to strip you of your right to tell me no, to push me away. If you wouldn’t let me close to you, I was going to force it, to remind you that you’d asked for this, had pushed for it.” He bit out, his face pained. “Please don’t hate me, I know that’s really fucked up,” he whispered.

Poppy studied him, his eyes were still closed, she wasn’t sure how to feel about what he’d just said. “What do you mean by you don’t have rights?” she asked gently, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze.

Tora sighed and glanced down at her upturned face, he still couldn’t believe he’d tried to hurt her. He was silent for a long moment. He didn’t want her to know, didn’t want her to look at him differently. She just stared at him patiently as he wrestled with himself. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from her before finally speaking, “Quincey’s dad raised me, he believed in corporal punishment and distributed it liberally. When I misbehaved, he’d put me in a cage and leave me there for days.” Tora continued, ignoring her surprised gasp, “I was told I was a dog and would serve him for the rest of my life as an attack animal. I’m the Tiger of Ares street, and I’m not fucking proud of it. The ink on my neck wasn’t a choice, it’s a brand, to show the world that I belong to the Balthumans.”

Poppy wanted to hold him and cry and kiss away his pain, tears welling in her eyes. He was such a beautiful broken man and every nurturing instinct in her wanted to reach out and help heal him. It was a foolish feeling, she knew he needed therapy, lots of it, from someone who knew a lot more about phycology then her but she wanted to be there for him if he’d allow it. “Tora, you’re breaking my heart,” she murmured her voice thick with her unshed tears.

Tora’s hand was on her face, his thumb brushing away a wayward tear, his eyes meeting hers pleadingly, “I’m sorry I scared you, I’m sorry I’ve disrespected you. I’m sorry you ever got involved with me. Please stay with me though, I’ll consider your feelings, I’ll abide your wishes, I’ll tell you whatever you want if it’ll make you stay.”

Poppy’s tears fell freely now, how could she possibly deny him after all of that? “I’m not going anywhere Tora,” she pressed his face between both her hands, his hand still on her cheek, “I love you, you big intimidating jerk. You’re not gonna scare me off. Just try to be nicer to me, all I want is happiness for both of us.” He pulled her into a hug, enfolding her in his arms, crushing her to his chest. Opening up to her had been one of the hardest things he’d ever done. He’d been worried that with every word he uttered she was going to reject him again. He’d been terrified what he’d revealed would make her want to run from him screaming. He buried his face in the hair at her neck, his relief palpable; she was worth the risk.

He smirked against her shoulder, “big intimidating jerk huh?” he muttered against her neck, his mouth making its way to her ear, “and you’re telling me to be nice? I just poured out my heart and you insulted me,” he teased, nipping her earlobe.

Poppy smiled, feeling his mood lightening, “the only part of that statement that was an insult was the ‘jerk’ the other two are just fact. Not an insult to call a duck a duck,” she teased him back, tightening her arms around his neck, enjoying the physical contact.

Tora grinned, pressing a kiss to her ear, “not demeaning to call a nutcase a nut,” he retorted, chuckling.

Poppy pulled back and glared at him, “ya know, I might have a screw loose for wanting to be with you but I still don’t think my suggestion is -” Tora kissed her, cutting her off.

“I know, I know, ya wanna be my wifey, I got it the first hundred times ya said it,” he teased, tossing her a lighthearted wink.

Poppy looked at him in surprise before recovering quickly when she realized he was joking with her again, “well, come on Tora, we both know you could do worse,” she giggled, nudging him with her shoulder jokingly.

“A lot worse,” he said wrapping his arm around her, dragging her down the bed, so that she was laying on her back beneath him. “Kiss me crazy lady,” he said, lowering his mouth to hers. She smiled against his lips as he kissed her, his hand working its way under her shirt, to palm her breast and tweak a nipple. She moaned against his mouth as he teased her, her sounds causing his member to harden against the side of her thigh. Their kissing reached a fevered pitch, the rest of their emotions melting away in the face of their lust of one another. One of her hands snaked down to grip him, she stroked him slowly, her dainty fingers wrapped around his girth. He pushed up her shirt, sucking a pert nipple into his mouth as he pushed her breasts together with both hands so he could lick her peaks at the same time. She moaned and jerked him faster, her hand moving erratically as he ran the flat of his tongue over both nipples before tugging on one with his teeth. Her tits were amazing, so full and perky and luscious, he decided to be honest once more, she wanted transparency after all, “I want to tit fuck you Bobby,” he murmured. Her hand stilled, she’d read about that. She met his gaze and nodded once, “seriously?” he breathed.

“Ya Tora, I want to try everything with you, every time you do something new it feels amazing, so if that’s what you want I’m down. As long as I get off I’m happy,” she explained. He climbed on top of her, straddling her chest as he pressed his length between her breasts. He spit on his hand and jerked himself for a moment before reaching for her breasts, pushing them around his cock before he began to thrust, staring down at her. She watched him for a moment before taking her breasts into her own hands, holding them as he raised an arm and gripped the headboard with one hand, the other burying itself in her hair, tugging her slightly towards the head of his cock. Poppy opened her mouth reflexively after it hit her lips the first time, the second time he thrust she took it into her mouth, letting it slid against her tongue.

Tora groaned and threw his head back before shifting closer. Her breasts were pillowed against his inner thighs as his cock slipped between them, wetter after every thrust into her mouth. This woman was incredible. He couldn’t believe she’d been a virgin three days ago. He fixed her with a lustful look, releasing the headboard to suck on two of his fingers before reaching around behind him, slipping his fingers into her shorts and panties, pressing them against her slick opening. He groaned, she was soaked, he hadn’t even needed to wet his fingers. She moaned around the head of his cock, the vibrations moving along his shaft.

“That’s right sweetheart, moan for me, tell me how much you’re enjoying this,” he directed, slipping a thick finger inside her. She writhed beneath him, her legs squirming, knees bending, “since ya wanna talk so bad, tell me how ya feel right now,” he teased.

Poppy removed her mouth from him, craning her head back to stare up at him. He was so handsome, so powerful, there was something so exciting about being beneath him like this. She knew she wanted to be his equal but having him dominate her like this was turning her on more than anything he had ever done. She smirked, he had been honest with her, the least she could do was return the openness. “I feel small, safe, loved, hot. Needy.” She whined the last word.

Tora inhaled sharply. Small? Safe? Loved? While he was fucking her face? He looked down at her with raised brows, was she a sub? Sure as hell sounded like it. Tora felt he was wading into an ocean of trouble, she was just becoming more and more appealing as he learned new things about her. No wonder she was so readily accepting of him. Her words from the other night hit him full force. _Your dark side makes me feel safe in a messed up way._ Christ. He looked down at her as she licked his cock, his finger stilling inside her. He thought about how responsive she’d been when he’d kissed her forcibly in front of Gyu. He felt like an idiot, no wonder she was into him, he’d just been promising to look after her, and protect her and been a pushy, well, dominant, since the minute he met her. Yet, she didn’t want him to control her and shove her around? She certainly wasn’t submissive outside the bedroom. Maybe he was wrong? He thrust into her mouth deeper, intent on testing his theory. “That’s right, good girl, take it deep,” he whispered, her pussy walls clenched around his finger at his words. He pulled out of her mouth, climbing off her, staying on his knees. “Strip and play with yourself sweetheart,” he commanded, his own hand pumping his swollen member. Poppy reached down and wiggled out of her shorts and panties before shedding her top. She leaned back against the headboard, spreading her knees for him as she massaged her own clit for a moment before slipping two fingers inside her slick passage, her eyes never leaving Tora’s.

Poppy was desperate, she wanted him so bad, “Tora, please!” she whined, her gaze glued to his. He cocked his head to the side, breaking eye contact with her to stare at her dripping pussy, enjoying the way her fingers looked as they plunged in and out of it. “What do ya need babygirl? My hands? My tongue? My cock?” he paused, “My voice?” he tested, pleased when her eyes lit up at the last one, she nodded, happy to accept whatever he offered. “You want me to tell ya what to do?” he rumbled, the words sounding more like a statement than a question.

“Yes Tora,” she moaned, her hips bucking. He smirked. No wonder she wanted to talk to him so bad. She needed his voice. He’d been talking to her all along. He’d even ordered her around the first night in her office after caging her in the stairwell.

“Pinch your nipple, good girl, now put another finger inside that pretty hole for me. That’s right sweetheart. Fuck it for me. How’s it feel?” Tora ordered as she followed his directives, inserting a third finger as she tweaked her own nipple.

Poppy stared at him as he pumped himself, “desirable? Eager to please? I like the way you’re looking at me,” she whispered.

“And your fingers?” he prompted, keeping his voice low and calm. “Not enough, not as thick as yours, not as good,” she moaned, pumping her fingers inside herself faster at the sound of his growl. He reached forward with his free hand, tugging her fingers away from her dripping slit before pulling them to her mouth. “Lick them,” he ordered, shoving two of his own fingers inside her as replacement. She moaned around them, licking her own juices from her digits as he made her pussy squelch around his large fingers, ramming into her, making her feel the first tinglings of an orgasm. His thumb strummed her clit. He removed his hand from his cock and wrapped it around her throat gently, his thumb on her jaw, keeping pressure off her windpipe. She gushed around his fingers as he pumped them in her, slowly increasing the pressure of his hand. She gazed up at him with absolute trust, not a shred of alarm in the depths of her brown eyes. Tora held her gaze, humbled by the permission and trust she was giving him. He increased the tempo of his fingers and thumb, and the pressure on the side of her throat and jaw as he leaned forward so his lips brushed hers. “Cum.” He growled, slamming his mouth down over hers as she shattered around his fingers.

Poppy’s eyes fluttered open as the last of her orgasm left her body feeling sated. “Tora, wha?” she murmured, confused by her own reactions to his ministrations.

He gave her a lazy smile, “what a good girl you are,” he rumbled. She was instantly flooded with feelings of love and desire. She was surprised by how much she liked his praise. She watched as he laid himself down onto his back, “come here sweetheart, I want you to ride me.” She scrambled over to him, swinging a leg over his abdomen, straddling him. She reached between them, lining him up with her entrance. She moved to impale herself when Tora’s voice halted her. “Stop, put your hands on my thighs, get on your feet, that’s right, tilt that beautiful pussy towards me, I wanna watch as I sink into you.” He commanded one order after another as she obeyed every word. “Alright sweetheart,” he said, reaching down to angle himself towards her slit, “slowly.” Poppy lowered her weight onto him gradually, enjoying the way he stretched and filled her, making her feel whole again. Nothing felt more natural than having him inside her. Once he was fully seated, he tugged on her hips, rocking her against him, the small movement breathing life back into the embers of her last orgasm.

Tora’s mouth was dry, this was one of the most erotic moments of his life, she was staring at him, her hips undulating as her pussy gripped him, her wet walls clenching around him, her swollen clit on display as his cock split her in two, forcing her wide for him. Her eyes, her breasts, her hips, her cunt, it was all so fucking good. He pressed his thumb against her clit, revelling in her pleasure as she threw her head back and moaned. “How’s it feel babygirl? Tell me,” he ordered.

“So good Tora, so full, so big, so good, so right,” she whispered as he began thrusting up into her. He smirked, almost a hundred percent certain now, “You like that big cock in your wet little cunt,” she writhed on his dick, moaning at his words, she liked his dirty talk. “I like that pussy too, sweetheart, so wet, so small, so fucking tight, tell me good girl, who’s pussy is it?” Tora tested, reaching up with his other hand to pinch a nipple.

“Mine, Oursss,” she hissed as he pulled out and thrust back up into her, slamming home hard before gridding his pelvis against hers, driving his cock as deep as he could. He was elated, her response much better than the one he had been expecting. That one word held her acceptance of him, his need to have a claim on her mollified while still respecting her independence. He sat up grinning, keeping their bodies connected as he flipped her over. He lifted her right leg onto his shoulder, draping the left over his hip before he began plowing into her. “That’s right sweetheart.” He rumbled, slamming into her so hard her breasts bounced frantically as his fingers dug into her hips, holding her lower body off the bed, all her upper body weight on her shoulders and neck. Poppy was so lost in the sensations he was giving her. She loved his aggression, the way his hands felt like they were everywhere at once, the pressure she felt in her lower body as he sheathed himself in her. She was close. “Tora! Please!” she whined, needing his voice, “Please!” she pleaded, she needed him to keep talking to her.

Tora knew exactly what the woman writhing on and under him needed, not yet though, not until he got closer. He pulled out and flipped her over, pressing her shoulders into the mattress as he pulled her hips to him. Grabbing her ass in both hands he pressed back into her, draping himself over her so he could dip his mouth to her ear. “What do you need babygirl? Tell me what you want from your Tiger,” he rumbled. Poppy shrieked into the mattress as he slammed his cock into her twice in quick succession. “Tell me sweetheart, use that pretty mouth,” he commanded, punctuating every word with a snap of his hips. Fuck. He was so close, she better find her voice soon.

“Please Tora, Please! Make me cum! Let me cum!” He reached under her and pressed his thumb to her clit, unmoving. “Ask like a good girl,” he ordered, seeing just how far he could push this.

Poppy didn’t hesitate for a second, desperate to break, “Please Tora! Please Tora can I cum?!” she begged him. Tora lowered his mouth to her ear again, holding himself deep, circling her clit with a thumb, as he grinded against her. “Yes sweetheart, you can cum now,” he rumbled in the lowest octave he could manage. He groaned as he reared back, pumping his cock in and out of her as he rode her through her orgasm. He loved riding her bareback, he loved when there was nothing between them. Nothing between him and his woman, no secrets, no plastic, the way it should be, fuck anything that threatened to keep them apart. He pulled out as he felt the tingling of his own release gathering in his spine. He’d never felt closer to her. “Fuck yes,” he moaned, pulling out of her at the last second to spill himself over her back.


	24. A Beautiful Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, only two chapters left after this. If you're still with me, thanks for reading this far! ♥  
> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> Song suggestions:  
> I Won't Give Up On You by Jason Mraz (Poppy & Tora)  
> He aint' Heavy He's My Brother by The Hollies (Tora & Quincey)  
> Have You Ever Seen The Rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival (over all feeling of the chapter)

The sun filtered through her windows the next morning, promising a beautiful day. The cloudy rainy weather they’d been experiencing having finally passed. Tora crack an eye, the beams of sunlight waking him. He hooked his arm around the slumbering woman next to him, pulling her closer, pressing her tightly into his embrace. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her. He was so used to sleeping alone, to always being alone. He revelled in the newness of her love, his chest filling with warmth. He gazed down at her sleeping face, so at ease with him. If he was still dreaming he never wanted to wake up. He had slept soundly last night for the first time in as long as he could remember. It felt oddly liberating to know she knew his demons and wasn’t afraid of them.

A moment later Poppy yawned, blinking up at him sleepily, “mornin’ handsome, how ya feeling?” she asked taking in the intense emotions fliting behind his eyes.

Tora smiled at her, “feelings eh? Content? Grateful? Bit of a weird emotion for me, not sure how to describe it,” he confessed, giving her a little squeeze, his hand wrapped around her, resting on the curve of her hip.

Poppy nodded, curling into him, hooking a leg over his thigh as they cuddled, “I’m glad, not about it being a foreign feeling but that you’re happy. What’s happening today? I know you have some big scary meeting but what do I have to do?” she asked, her fingers tracing teasing patterns over his chest.

Tora sighed, “you just had to remind me eh?” he paused, trying to be considerate of her, “what would you like to do today?”

Poppy pushed herself up, her hand on his chest, her eyes searching his, “seriously? I’m free? I’m safe now? I can do whatever I want?” she gushed, elated to finally have some control again.

Tora frowned at her, “naw sweetheart, you’ll probably always be in danger as long as you’re with me but I’d say you’re out of the realm of death now, if we’re apart. The ones who were threatening your life have been dealt with,” he explained, pushing her hair over her shoulder so he could gaze at her face, “I’m sorry again Poppy, for everything, thanks for not just giving up on me.”

Poppy smiled at him, “you’re forgiven, if you hadn’t noticed, I’m a little stubborn, I don’t give up that easy,” she teased, lowering herself back down to his side.

Tora snorted, “oh you’re stubborn alright, could test the patience of a saint,” he smirked, glad the tension between them from yesterday was gone. He didn’t like fighting with her.

“Tora, I’m going to stay here today, alone. I want to paint and read and take a bath and make myself a good meal. The last few days have been the most intense ones of my life and I need some time to care for myself,” she explained.

He stared at the ceiling, conscious of the fact that she hadn’t asked him if that was alright, but had just told him what was happening, he clenched his jaw, reminding himself to respect her wishes, even if they didn’t align with his. He sighed, he had wanted her with him today but he was willing to respect her space if that’s what she really wanted, “ok but if you’re here alone I’m making some changes, for your own security,” catching wind of her scolding expression he added, “if you’ll let me.”

Mollified, Poppy rolled onto her back and stretched, “what kind of changes Tora?” she inquired, willing to hear him out.

“A deadbolt for starters, a heavy one, maybe two, plus a bar guard, no chains, those are too easy to break, and a bar for that,” he said, pointing at her sliding door, “a security system I have access to, and you’re making me the first speed dial on your phone,” he told her, not willing to compromise on the last one.

Poppy fought the urge to roll her eyes, she agreed the extra security couldn’t hurt but what he was describing was a little over the top, especially now that no one was actively out to kill her. If it meant that she got her freedom back though she was willing to give in to him, relationships were about compromise and give and take after all. “I’m cool with that,” she agreed.

~ ~ ~

A few hours, and a trip to the home hardware store later, Tora stood by her front door, double checking the security app on his phone, connected to her new system. Poppy was tapping away on her laptop, having opted to catch up on some of her missed work while he installed their purchases, “Okay sweetheart, I have to go now, Quince is waiting and I still need to pick up my suit.” He called to her.

Poppy stretched and stood from her desk, moving to bid him goodbye, she threw her arms around his neck and tugged him down for a kiss, “be safe,” she whispered, before adding, “and pick up some groceries on your way back so I have something to make dinner with tonight.”

Tora cocked a brow at her, a little surprised at how easily they had fallen into domesticity this morning after everything they had been through. “You sure you want me to come back tonight? Thought you wanted alone time to…process?” he inquired gently. The shift between how they had been twenty hours ago and now was a stark contrast and a tad unsettling for him. He supposed they had been joking before things got hot between them the previous night but her level of comfort with him now was still strange to him. He had thought she was burying herself in her work so she could ignore him and pretend her life was normal for a moment. How could she be so calm now?

Poppy shrugged, “It’s gonna take a lot longer than a few hours to process all of this Tora, in fact I’m pretty sure I’m going to need some therapy before I come out the other side of this fully healed, but I don’t see why that should prevent us from sharing a meal together. Besides, after having my world revolve around you and what you’re doing the last few days I’ll probably start to miss you before you get back.” She explained as openly and honestly as she could, “Also, I meant what I said, your presence makes me feel safe and although I’m fine being alone with the sun out on this beautiful day, I don’t know how I’ll feel about being alone in the dark at night. I’m not sure I’m quite ready for that yet.”

Tora dipped his head to kiss her lips tenderly, “I’m sorry Poppy,” he didn’t like the idea of her having to talk to a stranger about what’d she’d been through to feel better. He tamped down his jealously and the nagging voice at the back of his head screaming at him to warn her to keep her mouth closed. He knew she wouldn’t betray him. He was certain of it after last night, she deserved his trust. If she needed to talk to someone else about her feelings, so be it. “I’ll do whatever you want while you work through this, I’m not usually a patient man but I will be for you. I meant what I said too, I’ll respect your wishes and consider your feelings. You call the shots. I’ll have my phone on me, text me if you need to talk or if you decide you want anything specific for dinner.” He assured her, kissing her once more before opening the door, “Lock this behind me,” he stated,” all of them,” he clarified gesturing at the new hardware.

She nodded and gave him a weak smile, “love you,” she sighed, leaning in the doorway, watching his retreating back as he walked away from her. He disappeared into the stairwell and she sighed in disappointment, convinced he hadn’t heard her. She closed the door and slid the deadbolts into place before flipping the bar lock, turning her original until she heard it click. A moment later her phone buzzed in the pocket of her sweatpants. She pulled it out and smiled at his text.

_i love you too. try to have a good day._

~ ~ ~

Tora found Quincey lounging in the front parlor of his father’s house, his notebook lying open on his lap, his pen nowhere to be seen, a cup of tea on the table beside him. The side of Tora’s mouth quirked up in a small smile as he drew parallels between the two most important people in his life, Quincey looked just like Poppy had the other night. “Sir,” he greeted him, still not sure what to expect emotionally from Quincey. They had left things on a terrible note the other day.

Quincey looked at him and deadpanned, “oh for heaven’s sake Tora, don’t call me that. Sit down.” He chided, gesturing at the arm chair across from him.

Tora unbuttoned his suit jacket and took a seat, the silence stretched between them for a long minute before Tora spoke, “wanna talk about it?” he offered, staring at a corner of the ceiling.

Quincey gawked at him, had Tora just offered to discuss his feelings? Who was this man? What happened to the strong silent deadly warrior he’d been last night? He’d been all business and so cold. He closed his notebook and set it next to his tea. Sitting up straight, he faced his brother. He had always considered Tora his brother, they had grown up together, were closer than most siblings. It had been heartbreaking when he’d realized years ago that Tora didn’t consider them equal and the only thing between them was friendship. He intended to change that today. “I do actually, yes. Are you willing to do that Tora? Will you talk to me? Because I guarantee what I’m going to say will make you uncomfortable.”

Tora met his gaze unflinchingly; the only sign of discomfort was the tension in his jaw, “Quince, I’ll talk to you as long as you want. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” He bit out tersely, fighting his own self-hatred. Seeing Quincey again was bringing back all the pain of yesterday.

Quincey was reeling, not only did Tora just agree to talk, he had apologized, freely, of his own accord without being ordered or intimidated into doing so. He leaned back in his seat eyeing the dark man suspiciously, still not quite convinced he wasn’t talking to an imposter. “I love you Tora, I forgave you yesterday,” he informed him seriously.

Tora’s eyes snapped wide, staring at him in shock. Uncertain as to which part of his statement had rocked him more. Had he really forgiven him? That quickly? And then there was the ‘l’ word again. He knew Quincey had used him as inspiration in many of his novels but he had never expected that the man actually had feeling like that for him. “Uh, Quincey, look, I – uh, I love Poppy,” He fumbled, unsure how to let his friend down without hurting him further.

Quincey rolled his eyes, “oh good lord Tora, I love you, I’m not in love with you,” he clarified, “I don’t love you the way Poppy does. You’re my brother Tora. I’ve always seen you as my sibling, being able to grow up with you was the best gift my father gave me. I know we weren’t treated as equals but I’ve never seen you as just another of my father’s men. You are my closest and oldest confident, our relationship transcends friendship for me. After some reflection yesterday, it’s not surprising anymore that you were the one to take my father’s life. It’s almost poetic actually.” Quincey paused, studying Tora carefully, he had known him long enough to realize when the man was close to tears. He continued when he thought Tora was calm enough to hear more.

“If it was a choice between you and him yesterday, I’m glad it was you. I would want it to be you every time, even if your showdown repeated a thousand life times over. I cared for my father, I desperately wanted his acceptance and it tortures me that I’ll never have the opportunity to achieve it but I know he didn’t hurt me half as badly as he did you.” Quincey’s voice caught in his throat, fighting off his own tears as he remembered all the nights he had comforted Tora as he cried; all the physical pain, the bruises, the broken bones, all the mental anguish, the nightmares. He met his brother’s gaze, both their eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Quincey took a steadying breath before pushing on, “I want you to know that things will be different from now on. Last night, I realized you are as much a Balthuman as I am, maybe even more so. You have always looked after me, protected me, and shielded me. I want you to know that I don’t need you to anymore. I’m willing to help carry the burden. I appreciate that you’ve tried to find a way to free me of responsibility but I don’t trust Scharch and I don’t think you do either. I don’t mind giving him power and position but _we_ are brothers, not you and him. This is our show. I want you to sit at the head of the table with me today, I don’t want you to stand behind me, I want you beside me. Where you belong.” He finished.

Tora was silent so long Quincey became worried he might not respond at all, “Quince,” Tora croaked in a pained voice, “Quincey, I-” he couldn’t take it. Silent tears leaked from his eyes as he tilted his head towards the ceiling, fighting to compose himself. A moment later he looked back at the blonde man he’d shared his life with. His throat clenched, how many times had Quincey been there for him? How many times had he pulled him back from the ledge when he’d felt he had nothing to live for and been about to do something reckless? How many times had he sat up with him all night when he was too afraid to fall asleep? How many times had he given him first aid and reset his fingers and nose? Quincey had always been with him, in every step of his fucked up life, the only person he could always rely on for anything. Tora let out a pained whine before finally uttering the words Quincey’s confession had pulled from his soul, “I love you too.”

Quincey sobbed at his words, his shoulders shaking softly as he buried his face in his hands. Tora took calming breaths; using a breathing technique Quincey had taught him when they were teens. He stood slowly, making his way over to the blonde. He sat next to him and rubbed his back as he cried, the same way Quincey had done for him so many times growing up.

A long while later, Quincey wiped the last of his tears away with the backs of his fingers, “well, wasn’t that cathartic,” he murmured, turning to Tora with a small grin, “I’ve been waiting my whole life for you to say that to me.”

Tora smirked at him, “sorry it took so long. Thank you for forgiving me, I wasn’t sure if you’d still want me around after today,” he confessed sadly.

Quincey placed his hand gently on Tora’s cheek, “don’t be obtuse Tora, I’m always going to want you around. Now that that’s out of the way though, we need to talk business.” Tora nodded solemnly, lighting a cigarette. Between Poppy last night and Quincey today he was emotionally drained and aching for nicotine to center himself. He felt rocked worse than a seasick fisherman adrift in a storm.

Tora sighed, exhaling smoke, certain Quincey was not going to like what he was about to say, “Listen, I want you to know that I appreciate what you offered more than I know how to put into words but I can’t sit at your shoulder Quincey.” When Quincey balked at him and tried to cut him off, Tora waved a hand to silence him and continued, “No Quincey, I mean it. I’m always going to watch your back. I appreciate being treated like and acknowledged as your brother in private but in public you can’t show that kind of attachment. We both know it has to be a dictatorship or it doesn’t work. I’m your right hand, your bodyguard and your enforcer. It’s going to stay that way publicly. Everyone thinks I took out Vincent under your orders. There will be trouble if rival clans think I acted of my own accord. You have the position and privilege to take over without bloodshed. I do not.”

Quincey’s gaze hardened, “Screw what anyone thinks Tora, I’m not treating you like a dog, not even if you want me to. I refuse!”

Tora took another drag of his cigarette, “come on Quincey, I’m a man, not a superhero. I had to take on Vincent to protect Poppy, please don’t make me take on every rival gang in the city for your principals. I don’t have it in me, and life is starting to get good, I didn’t care a few weeks ago, but now, dying in a gutter riddled with bullets just isn’t appealing the way it used to be.” Tora smirked to himself, silently thanking Poppy. He would have never considered challenging Quincey if she hadn’t insisted he learn about equality.

Quincey’s gaze softened, the reality of what he was suggesting fully sinking in, he had never spent much time considering consequences, his father and Tora had always just made them go away while he was growing up, “very well Tora, if that’s what you think is best, we’ll play it your way. But don’t you ever call me ‘Sir’ in private again.”

Tora smiled at him, his dimples on full display, Quincey beamed back at him, his grin infectious, “thanks Quince, I appreciate you taking my feelings into consideration.” He fought the urge to laugh self-deprecatingly, Poppy had taught him that one too. Fuck. What had happened to him? He was pussy whipped and he wasn’t even remotely upset about it.


	25. Home is Where You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. We're finally here. This is officially the final chapter. The next will be an epilogue. I'm so excited to hear what you think. I finished this late lastnight, epilogue is done as well, but I'm gonna make ya wait another day for that one. I hope you tear up, in a good way. ♥
> 
> Song suggestions:  
> Gangsta's Paradise by Coolio (Quincey & Tora)  
> You're the Inspiration by Chicago (Tora reflecting on Poppy)  
> Bones by Maren Morris & Hozier (Final scene, this one guys, it's been in my head since the day I started writing this fic, I couldn't wait to write this scene in my head. I hope you agree it's fitting.)

Tora stood behind and to the right of Quincey, Scharch on his left. The redhead’s face looked a bit better today. Someone had set his nose and he’d obviously been icing it. Tora didn’t think he looked that bad all things considered. Gyu was behind them, in the corner, his laptop open and at the ready for any orders. Tora was proud of Quincey, he was holding his own just fine.

“And what I’m telling you, you ignorant snivelling swine, is that I am in charge now and not someone you want to trifle with,” Quincey snarled at the hairy overweight crime lord two seats down the table from him, before snapping his fingers at Gyu.

A moment later, the man’s phone buzzed, alerting him he’d received an email, he pulled out his phone and silently read the title, _Curtesy of Young Master Balthuman._ He opened it cautiously, his face contorting tighter and tighter in rage as he read what the message contained. “Fuck you, Quinceton! You spoiled little brat! Your father would never stand for this! This is how you conduct business? Fucking blackmail?” He bellowed, slamming his phone down on the elegant cherry wood conference table.

Tora growled, taking a step towards the man before Quincey waved him off, “Calm down Tora, he’s hardly worth your effort,” he sighed, running his finger along the rim of his wine glass before fixing the angry grizzly bear of a man with the coldest gaze he could muster. “Listen Bernard, I have neither the time nor the crayons to explain this to you again. Accept my leadership or face the consequences. Understood?” he insulted flippantly, taking a sip from his glass.

Bernard sat down slowly, his face tight with contempt for the young mafia lord. He looked around the table at the other three men gathered with them, searching for an ally. He found none. Then finally, blessedly, one of them spoke, “So nothing changes?” Madrid, the head of a very successful human trafficking operation piped up, “we just pay our dues to you? No territory war, no new changes we should know about?” He ventured, leaning back in his seat, gazing at the pretty blonde man at the head of their table. He personally had no issues with this, he had always assumed the son would take up his father’s mantle eventually. He hadn’t expected a coup but he had held no good will for Vincent and was unbothered by the man’s death. As far as he was concerned, Quinceton had grit, he’d seen an opportunity to sieze power with the notebook and he’d taken it. The only thing Madrid was remotely disappointed about was that he hadn’t been able to get his hands on the notebook first.

Quincey, stared the man down, black eyes meeting blue, “I’m sure you’re familiar with The Tiger of Ares Street?” he said, waving his hand limply towards Tora. Who stood up straighter in response, his arms folded over his chest as he peered down his nose at the men gathered around the table.

Madrid nodded, “Of course. Who doesn’t? The man’s reputation precedes him,” he retorted politely.

Quincey lifted his other hand to gesture at the redhead on his left, “this is Scharch, they are my hands, my eyes, my ears. If there needs to be any changes made, we will handle it. You don’t need to fash yourself with it. Nothing that happens within the Balthuman organization due to this alteration of dictatorship will affect any of your businesses gentlemen.” Quincey reassured them, “that said, I expect the same amount of tribute you afforded my father. I’m even willing to forgive Bernard for his outburst in favour of a smooth transition,” he fixed his eyes back on the burly man, “however, there will not be a second chance at leniency if you open your mouth again.” Quincey warned, his words like ice on Bernard’s spine.

Madrid shrugged, meeting the gaze of each powerful man at the table, “does anyone object to this?” he asked. 

When Bernard looked tempted to open his mouth again, Quincey lied smoothly, “excellent, Scharch here wasn’t on board at first but after a _conversation_ with Tora he came around. I’m so glad I don’t need to persuade any of you gentlemen.” His eyes held Bernard’s the challenge obvious in his gaze. Scharch had the good sense to nod in agreement with the outlandish lie, it took everything in him to hold back a scoff. If Tora had beat him, he’d be in a coma right now.

Bernard shifted his gaze between Vincent’s brat and the behemoth standing guard behind him. Madrid was right; the man’s reputation preceded him. The boy’s violence and brutality was whispered about throughout the city. There wasn’t a criminal alive that hadn’t heard of the Tiger. He looked at Scharch’s face, the man looked awful. He bit his tongue, having enough brain cells to realize when his life was being threatened.

Quincey smiled lightheartedly, “wonderful, I think we’re done here gentlemen. Do forward my apologies to your wives and children for keeping you from dinner,” he concluded, the underlying threat not missed on any of them. The men stood, none of them moving to shake Quincey’s hand, before filing out of the room and back into the parlor where their respective bodyguards waited. They all knew kings were not permitted to shake hands with Emperors.

Once Tora had seen the last of their cars disappear down the road he returned to the conference room, Quincey looked rough, he was taking large gulps of wine. Scharch had taken a seat in the chair left of him, already spreading out a folder across the table. Tora eyed Gyu, “thanks for your good work, go home now, and be cautious of tails, text me the word green when you get home so I know you got there. There’s nothing on the laptop right?”

Gyu nodded, “come on Big Bro, give me some credit, I’m smarter than that. I’ll text ya,” he retorted, grinning at the larger man’s praise, “say hey to Poppy for me,” he tossed over his shoulder on the way out of the room.

The door now shut, Tora pulled out the chair to the right of Quincey, preparing himself for the next few hours. Scharch had done his due diligence, compiling a list of every Balthuman member who might need some convincing, who was responsible for what, and just how much money was coming in and from which sources. Tora didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him but he’d acknowledge he had a head for business. The man already had a few ideas on how to increase profit, including watering down all the liquor sold at Club Miracle.

Quincey leaned heavily on his fist, his eyes glazing over with boredom, “Scharch, you’re too much honey, how did you put all of this together in one night?” he asked hours later, finally starting to feel like himself again, his acting had taken more out of him than he realized.

Scharch’s face recoiled in disgust at the pet name, “I’m doing my damn job, sir,” he sneered the last word before catching Tora’s warning gaze, glancing away. He knew he was the bottom of the totem poll in their little threesome, he didn’t need any reminders.

“You did good work Scharch, but it’s enough for one day, do what you want with Miracle, just make sure Quincey and I get our cut and we’re all good,” Tora directed, leaning back in his seat as he smoked.

Quincey perked up at that, “Oh thank god, I’ve had enough gentlemen, I’ll be in the sauna if either of you need me. Scharch, seriously, thank you, I think this is the beginning of a very advantageous relationship. Don’t screw it up mmm k?” He said patting the redheaded man on the shoulder before flouncing from the room.

Scharch eyed Tora, deciding unwisely to test the waters between them, “That man is going to try my patience,” he stated flatly, trying to engage the Tiger.

Tora raised a disinterested brow, “keep making comments like that and you won’t have a patience to worry about… or limbs,” he growled, firmly reminding Scharch where his loyalties lay. “You can leave now, text me if you need me to take care of anything.” He added lazily, tendrils of smoke filling the air around him. Scharch nodded once before collecting his papers back into his folder, exiting the room. He didn’t care for either of his new business partners but he had never really favoured Claude or Martin either. At least with these two he’d have power, not to mention the fact he was going to be filthy sinking rich. He sighed as he walked to his car. He’d live with it. The rewards were worth putting up with the princess and the volatile Tiger.

A half hour, and a text from Gyu later, Tora went to bid Quincey goodbye, he stood in the doorway of the sauna, waiting to be acknowledged. When Quincey just continued to sit there in his towel with his eyes closed Tora barked at him, “Oi, numb nuts, I’m leaving.”

Quincey turned and smiled at him, ‘numb nuts’ was considerably better than ‘sir’, “Toddles, thanks for coming to say bye. Give Poppylan my regards,” he replied.

Tora smirked at him, “I’m proud of you Quincey, your Dad would be too,” Quincey’s grin widened but he said nothing, “I put Sunjeet and Rashid on security tonight, text me if you need me.”

Quincey stared at the floor for a moment, before speaking, “Hey Tora?” he met the other man’s curious gaze, “thanks for being there. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Tora sighed, they both knew that was true, but Quincey needed to believe in himself too, “Give yourself some credit Quince. You can hold your own. Catch ya later brother.” Tora reassured, shutting the door behind him.

~ ~ ~

Tora pushed his cart leisurely down the baking aisle, grabbing brownie and pancake mix as he passed them. He almost walked past the chocolate chips before thinking better of it, tossing them in his cart as well. What was the other thing she’d wanted that night? He wandered the aisles, waiting for something to click, collecting items he enjoyed as he went. It was an odd experience for him, he’d grocery shopped many times but he’d never done it with someone else in mind. Every time he passed an item he wondered if she’d like it, realizing he didn’t know much about her food preferences outside her insane sweet tooth. He hefted the biggest bag of rice he could find into the cart, making one last stop at the butchers counter, getting enough beef for the week. At the last minute, he requested some salmon too, remembering how much she’d seemed to enjoy it at Alice’s.

He was halfway done loading his car when he remembered the pretzels. He glanced at the sky, he still had some time before sunset. He was determined to get back to her before dark. She hadn’t texted him but she had said this morning she didn’t want to be alone in the twilight. He sighed, stuffing the last two bags into his trunk before heading back into the store shaking his head at himself, a small smile on his lips. Geez, the things he did for his woman.

~ ~ ~

Poppy was sitting on her balcony putting the finishing touches on her painting when she noticed Tora’s car pulling into the parking lot below her. She smiled a little to herself, happy he was back. She’d spent her day doing whatever struck her, enjoying her freedom.

She’d taken a bath as soon as he’d left, taking the time to clean every inch of herself. It had been the first time in days she’d had more than a rinse in Gyu’s gross shower. She’d read a few short stories until the water had grown tepid. The soak had done wonders for the knots in her shoulders, and the tension in her mind. After her bath she’d put on her favourite CD and dusted the apartment before changing her sheets for fresh clean ones. As she was collecting her soiled clothes off the bathroom floor to throw in the washer with the discarded sheets she took a moment to rummage in one of her vanity drawers for her pack of toothbrushes, she pulled out a new one for Tora, slipping it into the cup on the vanity next to her own. He had told her he had always felt rejected and excluded. She supposed it was a small way she could make him feel welcome and accepted in her home. Running to the linen closet, she returned with the biggest towel she owned, putting that on the rack for him as well.

With that done, she’d taken a few minutes to clean out her fridge before watering and fertilizing her poor neglected plants. The ones on the balcony were thriving, having enjoyed the luxury of the rain water the past few days. Her indoor ones were much rougher. She said nice words to them as she watered, encouraging them to come back to her. Then, finally she’d sat down to paint, the brush strokes forming an image to represent her ordeal.

She sat back and gazed at her work, it was a powerful piece if she didn’t mind praising herself. She wondered what Tora would think of it. A moment later there was a rap on the door. She set down her brush and made her way over to let him in. Throwing the deadbolts and the bar lock before twisting the turn lock for him, prying open the door. She was met with a dark look, “before you get moody with me, for opening the door without checking who it was, I knew it was you, I’ve been on the balcony, I saw you pull up.” She greeted, taking in the sight of him. He had at least six grocery bags in each hand, a dufflebag slung across his back. He was still in his suit, Poppy giggled, he looked ridiculous.

Tora cocked a brow at her laughter, “ya gonna stand there all night or ya gonna let me in?” he asked, annoyed that the plastic bags were beginning to cut into his hands. She stepped back and ushered him into the apartment before closing the door, fixing the locks back into place behind him. She caught up with him in the kitchen as he filled the fridge.

Poppy smirked at him, “that’s a lot of food, you planning on moving in?” she teased. He glanced at her over his shoulder as he loaded the vegetable crisper.

“I’ll stay as long as you let me,” he responded, shoving the drawer closed before rising to his feet, intent on filling the freezer next. Poppy stood in the doorway, watching his guarded movements; she smiled at his back, knowing exactly what he needed to hear. She had probably worried him enough by not texting him today.

“Well you’d best have bought enough food for forever then,” she teased, satisfied when his hand stilled, halfway to the freezer, before resuming a moment later, his body language easy now. He didn’t answer her. Poppy grinned at his back, Alice had been right, he really was fragile. She wondered how long it would take before she’d have to stop reassuring him she wanted him.

Finally, he turned to look at her, emptying the last bag onto the counter, “I got these for you, where do you want me to put them?” he asked, giving her a moment to take in the items on the counter. His eyes widened in shock as her eyes glazed with tears. Fuck no. He’d had enough crying for one week. He couldn’t take anymore. What the fuck had he done now?

He was still damning himself silently when Poppy threw herself at him, launching herself off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist, her hands cupping the sides of his face as she kissed him passionately. He supported her with a hand on her back and the other splayed across her bottom. She pulled away and showered his face in kisses before returning to his mouth, smothering him with her love.

Tora ripped his mouth away from her, “Ya trying to suffocate me woman?” he asked breathlessly, only half joking. She smiled down at him, her eyes still dewy. He narrowed his brows at her, “what’s wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?”

She shook her head no, “I knew you could be thoughtful, you brought me treats again,” she explained, lifting her chin towards the counter beside them. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

Tora gave her a lopsided smile, “ ‘course,” he reassured, setting her back on her feet before shrugging off his duffle bag. Letting it dangle from his hand, he threaded his fingers through the hair at the base of her neck with the other, pulling her back to him, pressing his lips to her forehead. He retreated to her bedroom, leaving her to put away her goodies as he stripped out of his suit in favour of a t-shirt and sweatpants. He shoved his bag to the side of her dresser after pulling out his toiletries, heading to the bathroom.

He stood in the doorway staring at the towel rack. The cute, small flower printed one from the other day was replaced with a new one in a different colour but it was the giant plain grey one next to it that caused him pause. He turned his head towards the balcony for a moment, hearing her moving out there before turning his attention back to the rack. And she thought he was thoughtful? He mused, her gesture tugging at something in his chest. He took a few steps forward setting his stuff on the vanity when he noticed the toothbrush. His breath caught, that was new too. He looked up at himself in the mirror, finding a hurricane of emotion in his own eyes. She was right; he should have bought enough food for forever.

Poppy relaxed back against his chest as his arms circled her from behind, she had moved her art supplies inside and was standing back to admire her work when he’d joined her. “What do you think? Any funny story for this one?” she asked referencing the other night when he’d critiqued her other painting as she tilted her head back to look at him.

He curled himself around her, resting his chin on the top of her head, tightening his hold on her. She had painted a lighthouse in a thunderstorm, the ocean raging around it. It was intense, dark, lightning crackling across the skyline, not something he’d figure she’d paint. It immediately reminded him of her though. “You first, what do you see?” He asked.

She sighed, her hands coming to rest on top of his, their fingers interlocking. “I see you Tora, a light trapped in a dark violent place, doing its best to help others find their way through the storm.” She explained, giving his hands a squeeze. “What do you see?”

He thought about how to word it for a moment, “You,” he tightened his hold on her again, squeezing her as close to him as he could get her, “a shelter. A safe place to weather the storms of life.”


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Shelter From The Storm by Bob Dylan

FIVE YEARS LATER

Tora reached for the volume knob on his stereo, cranking the decibel as Poppy smiled at him. She knew it was their song, he’d never said it but he always got quiet and affectionate whenever he heard it. She giggled quietly to herself, unheard over the music. Sometimes when he thought she was busy with something else she’d catch him playing it on his guitar, humming it to himself. She didn’t say a word to him, just held his hand as he drove. They were on their way to Quincey’s for brunch. It was a beautiful sunny day and he had called early this morning to ask them to join him on the terrace.

Tora smiled at the love of his life as she gazed out the window at the passing scenery, her hair fluttering around the neckline of her sundress in the wind. His heart skipped a beat; he was amazed sometimes as to how she still had that effect on him after all these years. He turned his eyes back to the road, enjoying the music.

‘Twas in another lifetime, one of toil and blood

When blackness was a virtue the road was full of mud

I came in from the wilderness, a creature void of form

Come in, she said

I'll give ya shelter from the storm

And if I pass this way again, you can rest assured

I'll always do my best for her, on that I give my word

In a world of steel-eyed death, and men who are fighting to be warm

Come in, she said

I'll give ya shelter from the storm

Not a word was spoke between us, there was little risk involved

Everything up to that point had been left unresolved

Try imagining a place where it's always safe and warm

Come in, she said

I'll give ya shelter from the storm

I was burned out from exhaustion, buried in the hail

Poisoned in the bushes an' blown out on the trail

Hunted like a crocodile, ravaged in the corn

Come in, she said

I'll give ya shelter from the storm

Suddenly I turned around and she was standin' there

With silver bracelets on her wrists and flowers in her hair

She walked up to me so gracefully and took my crown of thorns

Come in, she said

I'll give ya shelter from the storm

Now there's a wall between us, somethin' there's been lost

I took too much for granted, I got my signals crossed

Just to think that it all began on an uneventful morn

Come in, she said

I'll give ya shelter from the storm

Well, the deputy walks on hard nails and the preacher rides a mount

But nothing really matters much, it's doom alone that counts

And the one-eyed undertaker, he blows a futile horn

Come in, she said

I'll give ya shelter from the storm

I've heard newborn babies wailin' like a mournin' dove

And old men with broken teeth stranded without love

Do I understand your question, man, is it hopeless and forlorn

Come in, she said

I'll give ya shelter from the storm

In a little hilltop village, they gambled for my clothes

I bargained for salvation and she gave me a lethal dose

I offered up my innocence I got repaid with scorn

Come in, she said

I'll give ya shelter from the storm

Well, I'm livin' in a foreign country but I'm bound to cross the line

Beauty walks a razor's edge, someday I'll make it mine

If I could only turn back the clock to when God and her were born

Come in, she said

I'll give ya shelter from the storm

As the song ended, Tora turned to look at Poppy again, “hey sweetheart, check the glove box. I put something in there for ya.” Poppy smiled, she loved it when Tora did sweet things like this for her. He left her little notes or presents every now and then. She popped it open, a white manila envelope with her name on it sat within it.

She pulled it out, bringing it to her lap as she opened it, her face contorting into surprise as she noticed the beautiful raindrop diamond ring within. She looked at him in wonder, was he serious? She unfolded the small note, the only other thing in the envelope.

_i’m gonna take ya up on that non-disclosure agreement now._

Poppy’s face split into a wide grin, remembering the night she’d asked him to marry her so many years ago. She slipped on the ring, placing the envelope and the note back in the glove box. “I love you Tora.”

He glanced at her, pleased to see she was wearing the ring, “I love you too crazy lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That was a hell of a ride. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought of it as a whole. Big shout out to everyone who’s been with me the whole way. Huge thank you for all your feedback, it encouraged me to keep me going on lazy days. Also, fun fact. I finished writing this on my one month write-aversery, two days ago on June 9th. Hard to believe I've only been writing for a month, but oh what a fun month it’s been. :)


End file.
